Digimon Season 2 AU
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: A Year Later from season 1. Sam's been defeated but now the Digidestind must face a new evil, Davis, Ken, Yolie & Cody new Digidestind must learn or normal Digivolving and Tai, Sora, TK & Kari must learn not to fear their past, also old friends and power
1. And so it Beings Again

AND SO IT BEGINS…AGAIN  
  
~TK~  
  
It's been a year since we went to the Digiworld and we've changed a lot:  
  
Tai's way more mature, stronger, and taller but still loves to have fun,  
  
Sora's the prettiest girl in her class and loves to have fun, just like Tai,  
  
Matt is trying to be a 12-year-old rock star and lives in New York, USA,  
  
Izzy's still a computer wiz but lives in Hong Kong, China,  
  
Mimi's hair is pink now and she lives in Paris, France,  
  
Joe's still trying to be a doctor but lives in Russia,  
  
I'm pretty good at basketball now and I'm also really tall,  
  
And Kari's the captain of the junior tennis team,  
  
And for Tai, Sora, Kari, and I the adventure's just begun…  
  
  
  
1 {Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi  
  
1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
1.1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
1.1.1.1 Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Digivolve into Champions, Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
2 Digimon: Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!}  
  
  
  
~TK~  
  
New school, new apartment, same old lumpy oatmeal, "Mom, I'm going now!" I yelled as I put my dirty bowl in the sink.  
  
"OK, have a good day, TK. I'm sorry I can't drive you for your first day of school but I need to finish this article about 'The Historical Past of Toilet Paper,' Hmmm," My mom said as she worked at her computer.  
  
"That's OK, I'll walk," I said as I left the apartment.  
  
I got to the elevator to see 3 other kids already in it. "Hi, how's it going?" I asked them as the elevator door slid open.  
  
"Fine," The purple haired girl said shyly.  
  
"Great. My name's TK Takaishi. My mom and I just moved in here."  
  
"Oh hi TK. My name's Yolie Inoue. Would you like to walk to school with us, it takes exactly 12.5 minutes. It'll be fun. Oh yeah these are my friends Ken Ichyjouji and Cody Hida."  
  
"Welcome to the building TK," Ken said.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school," Cody said, smiling.  
  
"Cool, lets go," I said as I stepped on the elevator.  
  
  
  
~Tai~  
  
"Guess who?" I said as I put my hands over Sora's eyes.  
  
"Hi Tai, I guess we're in the same class again…like every year," Sora said as she took the seat beside me in the classroom.  
  
"What? Are you tired of seeing me everyday?" I asked in a whiny voice with big puppy eyes.  
  
"UH OH, Tai's flirting with Sora again!" Davis Motomiya said in an annoying voice. All the people around them giggled when they heard Davis while Sora and I blushed.  
  
"Wow Davis! YOU got in the advanced class! Now that's a miracle," I said making everybody burst out laughing and it was his turn to go red at the face.  
  
"Now class settle down. My name's Mrs. Ishaji, and I'll be your teacher this year," Mr. Ishaji said.  
  
"Your our teacher this year, what happened to old grumpy Mianna?!" I burst out making everybody laugh again.  
  
"Yes, I'm your teacher this year, as for Miss. Mianna, she retired last year," Mrs. Isaji said smiling at me; you could tell she was really nice. "OK, there's probable some new people here so let's do this, you each say our full name then nick name if you have one then tell one or two things that's special about you, OK let's start."  
  
This game went though the class and when it got to Davis he said "My name's Daisuke Motomiya but everybody calls me Davis. I'd say you can know me by my goggles but my other friend wears then too so I'll tell you I'm a pretty good baseball player, I play pitcher and I'm super cute." Everybody laughed at that.  
  
Then it kept going until it got to me. I said, "My name's Taichi Kamiya or Tai for short, I'm the captain of the soccer team and the leader of the Digidestinds." When I said that I was the 'Leader of the Digidestinds' everybody gave me weird looks except Sora because she knew what I was talking about.  
  
Then just after me Sora said, "My name's Sora Takenouchi. I'm the captain of the cheerleading quad and I'm also a Digidestind." Everybody looked at her like she was crazy too.  
  
  
  
~Kari~  
  
"OK class settle down now, I'm Miss. Anna and I'd like to introduce your new classmate." Miss. Anna said, "He's from Kamda about an hour away so he might be a little shy at first so be nice to him."  
  
"Oh, I hope he's cute," Sakura said to me.  
  
"You say that about every new boy and their all U-G-L-Y ugly, anyway the only seat left is the one beside me and I don't want to sit beside a boy I don't know," I said.  
  
"Heck Kari, you DO got some of your brother's attitude," Sakura said to me, so I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Come on Kari, you don't have to be so mean, you don't even meet him yet," Cody said to me (we sat in groups of four and Cody sat beside Saukra across from me.)  
  
Then a blond hair boy came into the classroom and said, "Hi, My name's Takeru Takaishi but you can call me TK, it's nice to meet you." I couldn't believe it. The new kid was my best friend in the world, our world that is. I was in so much shock I didn't even hear Miss. Anna tell TK to come sit beside me until he was right next to me. I looked at him and smiled, so did he.  
  
"Together again," TK said to me.  
  
"Just like old times," I said back to him.  
  
Cody and Sakura looked really confused at how my attitude changed from sarcastic and mad to sweet and nice.  
  
"Hi TK, you didn't tell me that you were in my class when we walked to school this morning," Cody said to TK then he turned to me and asked, " Kari, I met TK this morning but how do you know him?"  
  
"We met each other at summer camp," I said. Then I noticed Sakura looking at me in a funny way. I knew she was thinking 'but you didn't go to summer camp' and I gave her a 'Yes I DID' look.  
  
"Hi, who are you?" TK asked Sakura.  
  
"My name's Sakura Takenouchi," She answered.  
  
"Takenouchi? Isn't that Sora's last name?" TK asked me not Natasha.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura is Sora's Cousin," I said. Then as class started all we did was whisper to each other.  
  
  
  
~In The Digiworld~  
  
~Agumon~  
  
"OH NO! The Digimon Emperor's coming!" Gatomon yelled to Biyomon and Patamon.  
  
They all started looking for me but I was about a mile away. I hit the ground with a loud THUD. "I need to Digivolve, but I can without Tai…TAI! I NEED YOUR HELP! TTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" I yelled even though I knew he couldn't hear me…or at least I thought he couldn't me.  
  
  
  
~Biyomon~  
  
"Listen guys, Agumon wouldn't want us to get caught by the Digimon Emperor just to find him, so let's go in that cave and I know he'll find us," I said to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Right, let's go," Patamon said flying into the cave.  
  
When we got inside we saw a funny light coming from even farther down in the cave.  
  
"Let's do check it out," I said leading the way. When we got there we saw…  
  
"They're Digieggs," Patamon said, "But I've never seen any that are made out of metal."  
  
"I must've been rough on the chicken that layed those things" Gatomon said.  
  
"Look! They've got the Crests of Courage and Love on them!" I yelled as I got closer to them, "Let's get a closer look at these things." I touched both at the same time and they burst into light, when the light died down 4 colored, spheres of light where in the air.  
  
"They look like fireflies," Gatomon said as they flew out the hole in the top of the cave and she added," Really fast ones too."  
  
  
  
~The Real World~  
  
~Tai~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Huh?" I looked at my Digivice to see it lighting up. "Agumon's in trouble," I mumbled to my self.  
  
"How do you know?" Sora asked with concern in her eyes for my sanity.  
  
"My Digivice is going off," I replied as her's started beeping too.  
  
"Who or what is an Agumon?" Davis asked but we were already heading for the computer lab.  
  
"Who's Agumon?" Davis asked as he watches me work on the computer.  
  
"Agumon is…well…should I tell him Tai?" Sora asked as a funny little screen appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Go ahead, he should know anyway," I replied as I tried to figure out what the thing (Digiport) was on the screen.  
  
"Well…do you remember the Highton View Terrace bombing?" Sora asked as she tried to figure out how to tell Davis about the Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that…but it wasn't a bombing like people said…I remember seeing 2…2 monsters attack," Davis said blushing because he thought he sounded mental.  
  
"Right, those where Digimon…and a year ago they attacked again…do you remember that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, there was this vampire and then 8 kids where up in the sky fighting an even bigger and stronger monster…Digimon…whatever you call it.  
  
" Well Davis, you know Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Joe Kido, right?" I asked as I decided to help Sora explain about Agumon, "After all, Agumon is my Digimon," I thought.  
  
" Hmm…yeah I know them…Matt's the one in our grade that looks like a blond headed porcupine that moved to America. Izzy's the computer crazy kid in the grade under us that moved to Hong Kong. Mimi's in the same grade as Izzy and is pink crazy; didn't she move to Pairs, France? And Joe's the geek a grade ahead of us, he moved to Russia right?" Davis said.  
  
"That's them…Anyway…Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari Sora, and I where the ones that fought and beat all those monsters," I said.  
  
"Really? Umm…who the heck is TK?" Davis said totally lost.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you never met TK…well he's Matt's little brother but is way nicer than Matt," Sora said with a shrug. Then Sora and I told Davis the whole story about our adventures in the Digiworld.  
  
  
  
~Cody~  
  
"Huh? TK, Kari, what's that beeping sound?" I asked them.  
  
"What beeping…" TK stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his belt and pulled off a funny, light blue device and said, "Patamon and the others need us…let's go to the computer lab Kari."  
  
"Lead the way…I want to help Gatomon in anyway I can," She said with a determined face,  
  
"Whose Patamon and Gatomon?" I asked as they ran off…I followed them close so they could answer me.  
  
"Patamon is a Digimon or Digital Monster, not only that but he's my Digimon," TK said as they almost reached the computer lab.  
  
"Well what about Gatomon?" I asked.  
  
"Gatomon's my Digimon," Kari said as she opened the door to the computer lab to see…  
  
"TAI! SORA!" TK burst out making them jump about a foot in the air.  
  
"Wha? TK! KARI!" They said at the same time.  
  
"So…your TK," said another boy with a pair of goggles on his head making him look like Tai in a way.  
  
"Yeah, why?" TK asked with a 'what's it to you' voice.  
  
Davis explained what Tai and Sora had told him and Cody listened in too.  
  
  
  
~Yolie~  
  
"Hey Ken, I'm so glad there's another kid in our apartment building, how about you?" I asked as we headed towards the computer lab.  
  
"I think it's great, now not only do we have another friends but Cody has someone his age to hang out with," Ken replied. We opened the door to the computer lab to find 2 beams of light shoot into our hands. "What the?" Ken said.  
  
I looked in the room to see 6 kids in there 2 looked like they got hit by something well the other 4 looked shocked. "What happened here?" I asked.  
  
They all looked at Ken and me for a minute then none other than Cody said, "Did those magenta and silver lights go into your hands?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Ken asked showing them his.  
  
"A Digivice!" TK said looking shocked.  
  
"But it's a different model than ours," A girl the same age as TK said looking at a light blue device in her hand.  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked again looking form TK to Cody to the small girl, to an 11 year old goggle head to a girl with a camera and a blue hat to the tallest boy who also had goggle but they were on a blue headband.  
  
  
  
~Sora~  
  
The purple haired girl looked at each of us in turn while her blue haired friend looked confused. Finally Tai stepped forwards and said, "We'll explain but first let's all introduce herself."  
  
We all nodded in agreement, then Kari stepped forward and said, "My name's Hikari Kamiya but every one knows me as Kari."  
  
"My name's Ken Ichyjouji," The blue haired boy said.  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi," I said well moving closer to Tai.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya's my name but you can call me Davis," Davis said in a bit of a rap.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, TK for short," TK said.  
  
"I'm Miyako Inoue, but all my friends call me Yolie," The purple haired girl said.  
  
"Iori or Cody Hida," The youngest boy said.  
  
"And I'm Taichi Kamiya, but I liked to be called Tai," Tai said.  
  
Then Kari, TK, Tai and I explained about our first trip to the Digiworld, about our Digimon, about the evil Digimon, and finally about the Digivices.  
  
"Wow, but why are your Digivices all the same color well ours are different?" Yolie asked.  
  
The Original Digivices were all light blue and sorta square shaped. But theirs were all oval shaped and white, the buttons were black, there was some kind of big button on it, what looked like a small diamond was in it, around the screen was blue and around the edges Davis's was orange, by the screen in Ken's was purple, and around the edge was magenta, around the screen was green and the edge was silver in Yolie's, and Cody's was gray around the screen, and the edge was aqua.  
  
"I figured out what this thing on the computer is," Tai said all of a sudden making us all jump.  
  
"What?" TK asked curiously and walked over to Tai and me.  
  
"It's the gate to the Digiworld," Tai said smiling.  
  
"How do you know?" Davis asked.  
  
"Gennai told me," Tai replied simply.  
  
"Gennai? Who's Gennai?" Yolie asked looking like she was at point blank.  
  
"Never mind, it's along story," I said with a sigh, then I looked at Tai and asked, "How did Gennai tell you?"  
  
"He just e-mailed me, I would have never figured it out with out him." Tai said with a smile, I returned the smile but more sweetly.  
  
"I bet if we put our Digivices up to the computer we'll be able to get to the Digiworld," Kari said with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.  
  
With that said all 8 of us held our Digivices to the computer and went into the gate to the Digiworld…  
  
Next Chapter: Back to the Digiworld  
  
Preview: Agumon are you OK?  
  
Tai is it really you?  
  
Biyomon I missed you so much!  
  
Sora! I missed you too.  
  
Patamon, good to see ya  
  
You too TK  
  
Gatomon!!  
  
Kari!!  
  
New Digidestinds?  
  
What are they?  
  
They're Metal Digieggs  
  
Look! They have the Crests of Courage and Love on them!  
  
DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Back to the Digiworld

RETURN TO THE DIGIWORLD  
  
Hey it's Tai. Last time school started and just by luck TK, and Kari were in the same class and Sora and I were also in the same class. When Sora, our friend Davis, and I were walking down the hallway my Digivice started going off. At the same time so did Sora's, TK's and Kari's Digivices. In the Digiworld Agumon got hurt and Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon went in a cave and found 2 Digieggs with the Crests of Courage and Love on them. Biyomon touched them and 4 lights flew into the air. In our world TK, Kari, Sora and I were explaining about the Digiworld to Davis and Cody when 4 lights came out of the computer. Hey were new Digivices! Ken and Yolie also got them. It was then we all decided to go to the Digiworld to see what was the matter.  
  
  
  
{Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Change, into Digital Champions to save the Digital World  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digivolve into Champion, Metal Digivolve  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!}  
  
  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
I've never seen such a colourful place as we went through the gate to the Digiworld and landed with a thump. I opened my eyes to see the same world we had left a year ago. "YOU GUYS! WE DID IT! WE'RE BACK!" I yelled happily.  
  
Sora, TK, Kari looked around happily and Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody looked around curiously.  
  
"So, this is the Digiworld?" Davis asked then noticed something, "Hey! This place comes with a new wardrobe!" He was wearing his blue goggles, a coat with fur like material around the collar, it was a fire pattern with blue on the top, yellow in the middle, and orange on the bottom, was wearing medium blue gloves, knee high brown-yellow shorts, shin high blue socks, a light blue t-shirt under his coat, and shin high orange with white sneakers (Same as in 02 but with different colors)  
  
"Wow! I look like I'm part of the cool crowd!" Yolie exclaimed looking at her clothes. She has a light green, long sleeved high neck shirt on, a yellow vest over it, silver gloves, a dark green on strap back pack, silver framed glasses, an orange helmet, tight red pants, a pink belt, and green and white shin high sneakers (like 02 but different colors)  
  
"These are pretty comfortable," Ken said looking his clothes over. He had a long sleeved gray button up shirt on, purple gloves, a magenta back page with a black and silver computer in it, black with green pants, and purple with green normal sneakers. (NOT like in 02)  
  
"I like these cloths," Cody said looking himself over. He wore a long sleeved yellow turtleneck that went down to his thighs with a gray strip around the collar, bottom of his sleeves, and the bottom of his shirt, long brown pants, gray and orange normal sneakers (Like in 02 but different colors)  
  
Kari looked herself over in wonder. She was wearing a sleeveless dark pink shirt that had a small white and yellow strip close to the top, close to the bottom and had a big white strip though the middle with a thin strip of yellow on either side, a pink bandana was around her neck and so was a silver whistle on a yellow piece of fabric, bright yellow shorts with a light pink and white strip clip and light pink wrist bands (Her shoes are the same as in 02 just smaller but her clothes are different).  
  
TK looked himself over. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a large yellow pocket on it, a yellow turtleneck, yellow sleeves, a silver pendent on it, brown shorts, green with white shin high sneakers, navy socks, a yellow hat with a green strip through it and a blue pendent on it, and yellow wrist bands (he's shoes are the same as in 02 but clothes are different)  
  
Sora had a tight sleeveless turtleneck shirt on that had a white collar with a white triangle hanging from it, the top to her chest was red and the rest was dark yellow, long about 5 niches above her elbow loves with wholes on the top of her hands and no fingers in it, tight medium blue jean shorts, a red belt with a red pouch on around the top of them and around each of the legs, yellow socks with a strip of white around the top, shin high sneakers that were pink and white, a yellow it, dark yellow shin high socks, red and white shin high sneakers and her dark blue with light blue helmet on (Kinda like Kari's suit from 02)  
  
I had a blue turtleneck t-shirt with gold on the sides and gold sleeves a dark yellow collar with 3 dark yellow buttons under it, a black belt, brown shorts with gold strips down the sides, blue shin high socks, gold and white shin high sneakers, white gloves with a black armband with a streak of gold around the top, and his silver with black strap on a blue headband goggles.  
  
As we all stood admiring our new clothes I herd something…something I knew very well. It was a cry for help and it sounded just like, "AGUMON!" The others all jumped and looked at me with surprise as I yelled out my Digimon's name then took off into the forest.  
  
  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
We were all just looking at our cool clothes when Tai yelled, "AGUMON!" Then ran off into the wood.  
  
We all ran after him and I yelled, "Geez, I know Tai's a fast runner but this is crazy!"  
  
TK looked up at me and said, "No kidding, especially when someone he cares about might be in danger…so in short if you ever want to get Tai to come to you fast just make Sora scream." I let out a snigger as Sora wacked TK over the head but not hard.  
  
  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
I knew the others were following me but I had to get to Agumon. I ran as fast as my legs would take me then in a clearing not very far ahead I saw a little golden color dinosaur laying on the ground (little compared to most dinosaurs) trying to moved but it was too injured, I knew him anywhere.  
  
"AGUMON! R U OK?" I cried out getting the dinosaurs attention.  
  
His emerald color eyes went huge when he saw who was calling him (me) then he cried happily, "TAI, is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it is," I replied to my old friend.  
  
"Tai, I called you for help but I thought you wouldn't or couldn't come here anymore," Agumon replied then his eyes went wide with shock as I picked him up and he said, "Wow, you got stronger. Last time u could barely pick me up an inch."  
  
I started laughing then my friends came though the trees.  
  
  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
We came rushing through the trees to see Tai with none other then Agumon.  
  
I smiled at him then asked, "Agumon, do you know where Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon are?"  
  
He thought for a second then said, "Not sure, but I have a feeling there in Courageous Love cave."  
  
"Why's it called Courageous Love cave?" Kari asked with interest.  
  
"You'll see, now let's go," Agumon said leading the way with Tai by his side.  
  
  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We walked for about a ½ an hour when we finally came to a cave with a small opening.  
  
"So this is Courageous Love cave, let's go inside," Tai said walking in after Agumon.  
  
The cave was actually HUGH on the inside then we saw 3 other Digimon. A cat and a mouse/pig/bat thing were talking together and a bird was looking at 2 egg-like things.  
  
Agumon walked up to them and said, "Hi guys."  
  
All 3 of them shot around. They looked happy to see Agumon then they saw us and a look of shock passed over their faces then the smile.  
  
"SORA!" The little bird said flying into Sora's arms.  
  
"Biyomon, I missed so much!" Sora said and almost looked like she was starting to cry.  
  
"Sora, I missed you too," The pink bird said.  
  
"Patamon, good to see you," TK said running up to the mouse/bat Digimon.  
  
"You too TK," The thing said flying into TK's open arms.  
  
"GATOMON!" Kari cried out.  
  
"KARI!" The cat called then jumped into Kari's arms.  
  
The Digimon then noticed Davis, Yolie, Cody and myself standing behind Tai, Sora, TK and Kari.  
  
  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
The Digimon all looked at us then Biyomon said, "Who are you?"  
  
Davis stepped up beside me and said, "Hi, I'm Davis."  
  
Ken then said, "I'm Ken."  
  
Davis looked at me and I said, "I'm Yolie."  
  
Then Cody said, "I'm Cody."  
  
"There new Digidestind," Tai said simply.  
  
"New Digidestind?!" All the Digimon said together in shock.  
  
"Yeah," We all said together.  
  
"What happened here, the Digiworld was so peaceful when we left a year ago with Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe," Sora observed.  
  
The 4 Digimon then told us the whole story. Apparently a boy our age who called himself the Digimon Emperor was trying to take over the Digiworld.  
  
"And he has this new type of Digivice, that blocks Digivolving," Gatomon finished.  
  
TK suddenly looked up and said to us newbies, "Show them yours."  
  
We all held them up and Gatomon said, "That's them! You work of the Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"We don't work for anybody! We just got these things when they came out of the computer!" Davis snapped back  
  
Biyomon looked up and said, "So that's what came out of the Digieggs."  
  
  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
We all looked at Biyomon and asked, "Digieggs?"  
  
"Yeah, they're right there," Biyomon pointed behind her.  
  
"What are they?" Cody asked looking at them in wonder.  
  
"They're Metal Digieggs," Agumon said simply.  
  
"Look! They have the Crests of Courage and Love on them!" Tai exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"That's why they call this Courageous Love cave," Agumon replied then frowned and said, "But nobody's been able to lift them."  
  
"I'll try!" Davis volunteered then tried to lift the Digiegg of Courage but it wouldn't budge, then he tried the Digiegg of Love and it was stuck too.  
  
  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
"I'll try next," Ken said walking forwards. He also tried to pick up the eggs but had no such luck.  
  
"My turn!" Yolie called out and tried to pick up Love first with no luck, then Courage up no luck.  
  
"I guess I'll try," I volunteered. I tried to pick up the Digiegg of Courage but it was way too heavy. Then I tried to pick up the Digiegg of Love up that was also too heavy.  
  
  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I looked at the Digieggs then said, "You know, they do have the Crests of Courage and Love on them so I was thinking…" I trailed off and Kari finished my sentence.  
  
"They probably don't belong to us, that's why we can't pick them up, BUT Tai and Sora HAD the Crests of Courage and Love…" Kari trailed off and I pick up where she left off.  
  
"Maybe they belong to Tai and Sora."  
  
Tai and Sora looked at the Metal Digieggs then said, "All right, we'll give it a shot.  
  
They moved out to touch them when their Digivices lit up.  
  
Tai looked at his as gold light came out of it, well Sora looked at her's and a red light came out of it.  
  
  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I felt my Digivice twist and become a new shape under my and I could tell by Tai's face that his was doing the same thing.  
  
The light died down and Tai gasped, "They're like the new ones."  
  
"But why?" I asked, and then he looked at the Digiegg then me.  
  
I nodded then at the same time we both reached out for the Digieggs and too all our surprise Tai and I managed to pick them up.  
  
A large beam of gold light came up from where the Digiegg of Courage once was and a large red beam of light came up from where the Digiegg of Love once was then disappeared.  
  
All of a sudden the cave roof gave way and a Monochromon stood there with glowing red eyes and a dark ring around it like the Digimon described.  
  
He charged at us up we all ran.  
  
  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
We all jumped down the hill but when Sora hit the ground she cried out in pain then fell.  
  
"Sora! What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side.  
  
"I can't move my ankle," She said with a note of pain in her voice.  
  
Then the Monochromon jumped over us, stopped, and turned to face the two of us. It charged and I felt Sora move closer to me.  
  
"We have to believe we can defeat if," I said suddenly.  
  
"How?" She asked, you cloud still here the fear in her voice.  
  
"The Digieggs," I said giving her the one with the Crest of Love and me the one with the Crest of Courage.  
  
"TAI! SORA!" I we herd all the others call then at the same time…for reasons we don't know, at the same time we called 3 words.  
  
"DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
Agumon started to glow gold and Biyomon started to glow red then the most amazing thing happened.  
  
  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
Tai and I watched as our Digimon changed and suddenly they said,  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too…Goldmon! The Sun of Courage!"  
  
"Biyomon Metal Digivolve too…Firemon! The Heart of Love!"  
  
We all looked at Goldmon and Firemon in wonder. Then another Monochromon came out of nowhere.  
  
"Firemon! You take that one I take this one," Goldmon called and my Digimon nodded.  
  
I was a huge battle but then Gatomon called, "Goldmon! Firemon! Distroy the dark ring!"  
  
"GOLD MISSLES!"  
  
"FIRE BLASTER!"  
  
Our Digimon got rid of the dark ring and the Monochromon's walked away.  
  
  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
I was so happy that was over, then I looked over at Tai and Sora and frowned, Tai had to pick Sora up in his arms to get her going.  
  
I rushed over and asked, "Are you alright Sora?"  
  
She smiled from her place in my brother's arms and said, "I just got a sprained ankle…I'll live."  
  
"That was so cool…but do you think we'll find Digimon too?" Davis asked well waving to Yolie, Ken and Cody.  
  
"Probably," TK said assuredly.  
  
  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
We all got back to the TV where we came to the Digiworld, and said bye to the Digimon.  
  
"Well that was a cool adventure," I said then looked at Tai who still had to carry Sora, "and I don't think Sora wants to move anywhere soon."  
  
Tai and Sora's faces went deep red, and then I heard Kari say, "Digiport open!" And we got dragged back into the real world.  
  
  
  
~In the Real World~  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" WE all yelled at the same time as we hit the ground in the computer lab…our clothes returned to normal.  
  
"Well I say we go back tomorrow and try to find Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody's Digimon," I said happily.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest agreed then we all started off to our homes.  
  
  
  
~In The Digiworld~  
  
~The Author's Pov~  
  
"So, we've got ourselves worthy opponents…I'll just crush them like I do everything else," With that evil laughter could be heard and a small Digimon coward in a corner  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE 3RD AND 4TH DIGIEGGS! 


	3. The Third and Fourth Digieggs

The 3rd and 4th Digieggs  
  
Sora here. Last time we went back to the Digiworld.and somehow got cool clothes. We found our Digimon and 2 Metal Digieggs one with the Crest of Courage on it and the other with the Crest of Love but nobody was able to pick them up but Tai and me. Our Digivices Changed into D-3s then Monochromon just broke in through the top of a cave and crashed the place. We all ran for it and wouldn't ya know it the bulk chased after us. When we jumped down a hill I hurt my ankle and couldn't move, Monochromon then charged at me and Tai cause he was protecting me, he then got an idea to use the Metal Digieggs and Agumon Metal Digivolved to Goldmon and Biyomon Digivolved to Firemon. They got rid of the Dark Ring on him then us Digidestind left for home.  
  
{Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital world  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digivolve into Champions, Metal Digivolve  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon}  
  
  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
TK and I walked through the hallway to the computer lap. We both felt a little down cause we were the only Digidestinds around here without D- 3's. TK looked at me and said, "Don't worry Kari, we'll probably get them sometime.after all we only went to the Digiworld for not even a day, so there's still a chance." Good old TK, he always did know how to cheer me up. "Yeah, but we better hurry and get to the computer lab before the others leave without us," I said causing TK to laugh and start a race to the lab.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We were all just sitting waiting for TK and Kari to show up. Davis was bouncing a soccer ball on his head, Cody was polishing his Kendo sticks, Yolie was doing something on the computer, and Tai and Sora were talking quietly together. All the while I just sat observing my new teammates. There was Davis the loud and joker one, Yolie the sincere but slightly selfish one, Cody the silent but wise one, TK and Kari both the innocent ones, Sora the loving, athletic girl, Tai the athletic, leader and me the kind and smart one. Just then TK and Kari burst into the room panting hard. "What happened to you to, have a race here or something?" Davis asked them. TK smirked at him and said, "Yup."  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"So if we're all here can we go before I get even older?" I asked them all impatiently. "All right Yolie don't have a fit," Tai replied shaking his head. Cody who was silent the whole time like Ken held his D-3 towards the computer and said, "Digiport open!" With that we were all sucked into the computer once again. I fell out of the computer to land right in front of Gatomon and Biyomon who jumped. "I'll never get used to that," I mumbled as I got up. "Same here," Ken agreed as we all got off the ground.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
"I wonder if we'll find any other Digieggs today?" Sora asked curiously. Tai shrugged then said, "Well let's get moving and see if this how much more damage this Digimon Emperor caused." We all nodded then started to walk to who knows where.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
We walked for a bit then suddenly a shadow flew over-head. We all looked up to see a Digimon we knew.well at least Tai, Sora, Kari and I did. "Snimon," Kari said with wide eyes. "TWIN SICKLES!" It yelled causing Tai and Sora to get separated from the rest of us a bit. "TAI! SORA! LOOK OUT!" I called when I saw the ground underneath them start to break but I was too late, the ground broke and they with their Digimon fell down it. "TAI!!! SORA!!!" Kari called as they disappeared into the ground below.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
As Tai and Sora fell I knew we had to get out of there cause Yolie, Cody, Ken and I didn't have Digimon and Patamon and Gatomon were only at half strength so we had to run. "WE have to get out of here, Tai and Sora have Agumon and Biyomon but Patamon and Gatomon can't hold him off," Yolie mouthed what I thought then grabbed Kari's hand and started to run.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I opened my eyes to see myself and Tai bolted to a cliff. Just then Tai opened his eyes, looked around then asked, "Where are we?" I was about to reply when a cold voice said, "At your end." We both looked up to see a boy around 3 years older then us starting coldly down. He then said, "I'm the Digimon Emperor.and I know who you are.the Digidestind." "WHERE'S OUR DIGIMON!" Tai yelled at him. He smirked and said, "Right there." The other side of the cliff opened and out came Agumon and Biyomon. "BIYOMON!" I called to my Digimon. "Nice view huh?" Agumon asked.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We were walking trying to find Tai and Sora when TK stopped and said, "My Digivice's reacting to something." We all looked at ours to see they too were reacting to something. "It looks like a building," Yolie said with a raised eyebrow. "There's no buildings in this area," Gatomon said smartly. "Well there IS the temple," Patamon reminded her. "Temple?" Kari asked curiously to her cat partner. "Yeah, they used to rent it out for marriages but went out of business," Gatomon told them. "Let's check it out," Davis said leading the way.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
"Watch as I turn your so called 'loyal' Digimon into my slaves," The Digimon Emperor said. He then looked at Sora and said, "Maybe I'll just take your Digimon, kill your boyfriend and keep you for myself." MY anger boiled and snapped as I yelled, "YOU LITTLE B*****D! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sora looked at me with shock as I tried to get out of my binds then looked at Agumon and yelled, "Digivolve." The Emperor laughed and said, "You can't without these now can you?" He held out both of our D-Terminals and Digivice and started laughing. Just then 2 dark rings appeared and started moving slowly towards Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
"How many more stairs are there?" Yolie asked with a sigh. "Don't worry Yolie.only a few," Gatomon said pointing towards another large set of stairs. Yolie then cried out, "Why do these places always have loads of stairs?!" Davis shrugged as Ken walked up the stairs. Ken stopped well looking in the room and said, "They look like more Digieggs!" We all looked up towards him then ran up. When we got to the top we were puffing then Kari looked up and gasped. "TK LOOK! THE DIGIEGGS HAVE THE CRESTS OF LIGHT AND HOPE ON THEM!" Kari yelled to me. I ran up and sure enough there was the Crests of Hope and Light glowing on the Digieggs. "Hope and Light?" Cody asked. "The Crest of Light belonged to Kari and the Crest of Hope was mine," I said looking at them. "Then I think you two should try picking them up," Ken said intelligently. Kari and I looked at them all and nodded. WE walked up to them and went out to touch them when your Digivice burst into light like Tai and Sora did.mine with a yellow light and Kari's with a pink light. We both felt our Digivice shift under our hands and when the light died down we were holding D-3's, mine with yellow and Kari's with pink. "I take it they ARE yours" Davis said looking at our new D-3's. Kari and I looked at each other for a moment then reached forwards and picked up the Digieggs once they were lifted beams of yellow and pink light shot out then died down.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
TK and I stood there for a minute till Yolie said, "I found 2 more signals." We all looked at our D-3's and I said, "It must be Tai and Sora." "Why do you think that?" Davis asked me. TK stepped forwards and answered for me, "The dots on the D-3's are gold and red.that means its Tai and Sora cause that's there Digivice colors." Yolie thought for a minute then looked at her silver D-3 and said, "He's right! The dots were we are, are colored in Orange, Magenta, Silver, Aqua, Yellow and Pink. And Davis's Digivice is orange, Ken's is magenta, mine's silver, Cody's is aqua, TK's is yellow and Kari's is pink.so that MUST be Tai and Sora." "Kari, TK lets try those Digieggs out for ourselves.Agumon and Biyomon said it's REALLY cool," Patamon said. TK and T looked at each other then yelled out, "DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!" "PATAMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.MetalPegusesmon! The SHOOTING STAR Of HOPE!" "GATOMON METAL DIGIVICE TOO.MetalNefertymon! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!" TK and I looked at our newly Digivolved Digimon; TK's was a horse with wings and mine was a cat with wings. "Come on we better get to Tai and Sora fast," MetalPegusesmon said to them. They all nodded and Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken started going as fast as they could.much to our surprise all the stairs were gone. "Hope on Kari," MetalNefertymon said to me. I nodded, jumped on her back then took off. "TK, lets move," MetalPegusesmon said. TK nodded and did the same thing I did.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
I was burning mad. Our Digimon were struggling to get away from the dark rings, the Digimon Emperor was laughing, and the things that got me ticked off most is that Sora was crying for our Digimon.it's not because of WHAT she's crying for but I was steamed cause the Digimon Emperor caused it. Just as the Dark Rings were about to hit them a horse Digimon flew by and yelled, "METAL STAR SHOWER!" Sora and I watched at the Dark Rings were destroyed; the horse grabbed our Digimon and put them on the ground.  
  
~Digimon Emperor's Pov~  
  
I couldn't believe my slaves got away! Just then I heard a more feminine voice yell "METAL ROSETA STONES!" I felt pain in my hand as I dropped then Digivices and a flying cat Digimon with a girl on her back caught them The Two damn Digidestind I caught before hand both yelled, "TK! KARI!" The horse flew up and got them loose them they flew down to the ground.and I was mad. "LETS SEE YOU TAKE THSES ON FOR SIZE!" I yelled as Snimon, Fridgymon, Mojamon and Drillmon appeared. "Here," Kari said to her brother and his little 'girl friend' while passing them their D-terminals and D-3s. They turned to their Digimon and yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!" "AGUMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!" "BIYOMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.FIREMON! THE HEART OF LOVE!" "Fire at will!" Davis joked but the 4 Digimon DID indeed fire at their own will.  
  
~Ken's Pov~ That was one heck of a battle from what we could hear, Goldmon took of Fridgymon and they were farther back from us; Firemon took on Mojamon and was behind a hill fighting; MetalPegusesmon fought against Snimon and MetalNefertymon fought against Drillmon. "SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!" Fridgymon yelled but Goldmon was a bit too quick. "GOLDEN MISSLES!" His attack cut through Fridgymon's, hit the dark ring on him and deleted it. "BONE MERAGE!" Mojamon yelled and Firemon got hit and fell to the ground, since it hit her wing she couldn't fly. "FIREMON!" Sora yelled trying to get to her Digimon but Tai grabbed her and refused no matter how much she pleaded to let get out into the fight to get her Digimon.he REALLY dose care about her. Firemon saw this and gave it one last try. "FIRE BLASTER!" She yelled from the ground and deleted the dark ring. "GOLDEN NOOSE!" The two Metal Digimon yelled wrapping up both Snimon and Drillmon in a golden rope of energy then attack the dark rings. "METAL STAR SHOWER!" "METAL ROSETA STONES!" With that the dark rings were gone. From above us the Emperor yelled, "I'LL BE BACK!" and took off on another flying Digimon.I don't know why but he seems SO familiar.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
Tai, Sora, TK and Kari hugged their now Rookie (Champion with Rookie power for Gatomon) Digimon. I looked at them and said, "Wonder when we'll get our Digimon?" Tai shrugged and said, "Soon.I know it." I smiled at him and TK stood up and said, "I think we should get home." We all nodded, said bye to the Digimon and walked to the Digiport saying, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" With that we were all sucked home to get rest for another day of adventure.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
I really hate that Digiport! As we came through to our world we ended up on the floor in the computer lab in a pile again. I looked over and said with a smirk, "Tai, Sora, now's not the time to start making moves on each other." They blushed deep red and Sora moved from where she landed on top of Tai and giggled. "Can't wait to go back tomorrow," Yolie said happily. "Yeah so we can kick the Emperor's butt," TK agreed. "I get first dips," Tai said angrily.he didn't forget what the Emperor said about Sora. Sora giggled and moved close to Tai then we left the computer lab well talking. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter: Ice Cold Escape  
  
Note: Sorry this took SO long to get up! First I loose the disk it's on, then I get writer's block after I find it.and now in a week school's starting. Sucks huh? Well I'll try to get them up the best I can.hope you like it and please R&R.I don't care anymore.if your gonna give me flames then don't give those little weak ones. IF your gonna give me a flame make it an all out one that'll probably get me ticked ^_^'''  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	4. Ice Cold Escape

ICE COLD ESCAPE  
  
Davis here. Last time we went to the Digiworld and a Digimon named Snimon attack us, then the ground opened and Tai, Sora and their Digimon all fell down it. Tai and Sora met the Digimon Emperor face to face and tried to turn their Digimon evil. Meanwhile after hiking up a lot of stairs on a temple we found two more Digieggs, which had the Crests of Hope and Light on them. TK and Kari picked them up and got Gatomon and Patamon to Metal Digivolve too MetalNefertymon and MetalPegusesmon then we went and save Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon. With a little team power we were able to take down the 4 controlled Digimon that attacked us then went home. I hope the others and I find our Digimon soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Di, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, DI, Digi, Digi Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Change into Digital champions to save the Digiworld Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champion Digivolve into Champion, Metal Digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champion Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champion Digimon Digital Monsters, DIGIMON}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis mad a mad dash for the computer lab.he was already late. He shot in to see Yolie tapping her foot impatiently, Ken sitting on the computer chair, Cody stand beside him, Kari and TK drawing on the chalk bored and Tai and Sora looking out the window.  
  
"About time," Yolie said to him well walking towards the computer.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Fugiama kept me back to talk to me about something and all he did was ramble about kids these days," Davis said with a sigh.  
  
"That Mr. Fugiama for you," Tai said as he and Sora walked up to the computer.  
  
They were about to go through when Mr. Fugiama himself popped in and said, "Hello Kids."  
  
"Hi MR, Fugiama," Tai said as he and the other's blocked the screen.  
  
"So what are you kids doing here?" The teacher asked them.  
  
"Looking up stuff on the computer," Sora said hoping he would leave them alone.  
  
"OK, well" They had to listen to him talk on and on.  
  
Just then Tai looked out the window at the teachers parking lot and said, "Mr, Fugiama do you have a blue car?"  
  
He looked at Tai and said, "No. I got a green van."  
  
Tai was a VERY good actor so he mad himself look shocked and said, "WHAT?! That's the one being high jacked!"  
  
Mr. Fugiama ran out the door faster then they could blink and Kari said, "Hurry before he comes back."  
  
Ken held out his D-3 and said, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
~Gabumon's Pov~  
  
"I hate this place," Gabumon said looking around his jail cell.  
  
"Don't we all," A small Numamon said sadly then added, "I wish Queen Kari was here."  
  
"I wish ANY of the Digidestind were here," Gabumon said with a sad look at a dark tower. He then got a more confident look on his face and said, "Were busting out of here anyways."  
  
The Numamon looked at him then backed up as he yelled, "BLUE BLASTER!"  
  
They all ran out when a Digimon came up and said, "I told you not to try and escape!"  
  
This Digimon was RedVeggimon, an Ultimate level Digimon with a stinky attack.  
  
"Here take this," He hit Gabumon really hard knocking the poor Digimon off a cliff into the water below.  
  
As the Digimon fell one word left his mouth before he hit the water, "MATT!"  
  
~Matt's Pov~  
  
As I played my guitar I heard one voice I hadn't in about a year and said, "Gabumon."  
  
I looked at my Digivice to see it beeping.but I knew I couldn't get to him cause the gate was closed.  
  
"Please let someone help him," Matt said quietly well looking at the light s of New York city.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
We all landed in the Digiworld and I was first to get up.  
  
Davis suddenly said, "What's wrong with that dog Digimon?"  
  
We all looked over and TK yelled, "GABUMON!"  
  
We all ran over as Gabumon opened his eyes to see TK. He jumped up in surprise and said, "TK? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Were here saving the Digiworld again," Kari said well helping dry the poor thing off.  
  
Gabumon then noticed us and said, "Who are you? And where's Matt?"  
  
"Were new Digidestind and Matt lives in New York," Cody said quietly.  
  
Suddenly we all heard a beeping sound and look to see our Digivice's lighting up.  
  
"It looks like 4 more Digieggs," Ken said.  
  
"Can I see?" Gabumon asked.  
  
Tai knelt down and showed him his Digivice. Gabumon studied it for a minute then said, "The Digivice are neat looking and I know where that place is."  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
We walked for a while then we came it another cave.  
  
After walking inside Kari said, "There's the Digieggs."  
  
"And they have the Crests of Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity and Reliability," Tai said.  
  
"Who do you think they belong to?" Yolie asked.  
  
"The Digiegg of Sincerity probably belongs to you Yolie since it's the only one that belonged to a girl," I told her and Yolie just smiled.  
  
"Ken the Digiegg of Knowledge probably belongs to you Ken since your really smart," Tai said causing Ken to nod.  
  
"Cody Reliability probably belongs to you," Kari said pointing to it.  
  
"And Davis friendship goes to you," TK said like Kari did.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
They all walked to the egg we pointed them to and sure enough they picked them up the beams of Blue, Purple, Green and Gray lights but there was something in them.  
  
Where the Digiegg of Friendship once was there was a beam of blue light and a blue dinosaur popped out.  
  
Where the Digiegg of Knowledge once was there was a beam of purple light and a green worm appeared!  
  
Where the Digiegg of Sincerity was there was a beam of green light and a red bird stood there.  
  
And finally where the Digiegg of Reliability was a gray beam of light and a yellow armadillo.  
  
"I'm Veemon and were PARTNER!" The dinosaur yelled to Davis.  
  
"O.....k," Davis said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Hello. I'm Wormon your partner Ken," The worm said politely.  
  
"Hi Wormon," Ken said picking him up.  
  
"I'm Hawkmon and we'll be working together Yolie," The bird said to Yolie.  
  
"Perfecto," Yolie said happily.  
  
"Hello Cody. I'm Armidillomon and were partners," The armadillo said.  
  
"Hello Armidillomon," Cody said with a slight bow.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We finally had our Digimon. Gabumon lead us up to a freezing cold village with ice and snow everywhere.  
  
"It's freezing here," Sora said shivering.  
  
Tai, without thinking moved close to her and wrapped his arm around her for warmth.Sora blushed but looked happy for the warmth and the contact.  
  
TK, Kari and Cody were all huddled together shivering but were sorta warm from each other's body heat.  
  
And Davis, Yolie and I all stood close together and our Digimon all stood by their partners keeping them warm.  
  
"That's where the Numamon are being held captive," Gabumon said pointing towards a jail.  
  
"Numamon," Kari said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Kari, we'll get them back before anything bad can happen to them this time," TK said to his friend.  
  
Kari nodded at him then we continued walking.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We got to the jail and saw all the Numamon.  
  
The second the poor Digimon saw Kari they all jumped up and began chanting, "Queen Kari, Queen Kari."  
  
Davis, Ken, Yolie and I all looked at her to see her smile and said, "Well get you out."  
  
"Right," Gabumon said happily.  
  
We got them all out then started running.  
  
"There's a door down there," Yolie stated pointing towards a set of stairs.  
  
Tai was in the lead and when he got to the stairs he stopped and told us to move backwards.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked him moving close to him.  
  
Tai blushed then said, "There's what looks like a RedVeggimon down there."  
  
"It IS RedVeggimon. And man does his attack stink," Gabumon said wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Let's go bust em up," Davis said taking out his D-3.  
  
"No Davis. Were going the other way," Ken said as we all turned and walked the other way.  
  
Davis sighed and said, "I never win."  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
Poor Davis. Anyways we got out and ran towards a cliff.  
  
When we got there I looked down and said, "It's too steep.we need a rope or something."  
  
"Darn," Tai said angrily.  
  
"Looks like your stuck," RedVeggimon said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well guess what your gonna be a Cesar salad after were done with you," Tai growled back.  
  
"ROOT ROT!" The ugly thing yelled.  
  
We all moved but Tai slammed his arm on a boulder and yelped.  
  
Sora ran over to him then said, "It got sprained somehow.first my leg now this."  
  
TK and I moved back to them and TK said, "There's only 4 of them.I think it's time YOU guys showed what you're made of.  
  
Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken nodded then held out their Digieggs.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
We all stood together then at the same time yelled, "DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
Our Digimon started glowing then like Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon they Digivolve!  
  
"VEEMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"WORMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.LIGHTNINGMON! THE SPIRAL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"HAWKMON METAL DIGIVOVLVE TOO.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDROP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
"ARMIDILLIOMON METAL DIGIVOLVE TOO.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
"Let's get it on!" Icymon yelled then attack RedVeggimon as Lightningmon, Flowermon, and Wavemon attack the Veggimon around.  
  
Tai looked at the dark tower over then the dark rings and said, "Gabumon what does that tower do?"  
  
The Dog Digimon said, "It powers the dark rings."  
  
"THAT'S IT! DISTORY THE TOWER!" Sora yelled.  
  
"It's called a Control Spier," Gabumon told them all.  
  
"You heard the little lady.distroy the control Spier," Wavemon yelled.  
  
The other 3 nodded then let loose their attacks:  
  
"ICY WIND!"  
  
"THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
"SEED EYE!"  
  
"WATER WHIRL!"  
  
All four attacks combined as one and deleted it into a million pieces; the dark rings stopped working then the Digimon were back to normal.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
As we stood at the Digiport Gabumon said, "Thank you.and please if you see or talk to Matt tell him I miss him."  
  
We all nodded then said, "Bye!"  
  
Kari stepped forwards and said, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Then we were gone again.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
"I'll never get used to that," I said well standing up.  
  
We tumbled out the computer again but this time we had our Digimon with us.  
  
"What the?" Davis said looking at his Digimon. All the Big Digimon turned into Rookie Digimon.which meant Agumon was Koromon, Biyomon was Yokomon, Veemon was DemiVeemon, Hawkmon was Poromon, and Armidillomon was Umpamon. But Wormon, Patamon and Gatomon since they were small stayed the same.  
  
"Lets get something to eat," Ken suggest causing us to all nodded and the Digimon to jump in the air well yelling, "YAHOO!"  
  
We all laughed, picked up our Digimon then walked out of the room.  
  
Next Chapter: Wet N' Wild 


	5. Wet N' Wild

WET N' WILD  
  
HI I'm Ken. Last time Matt's partner Gabumon was in a jail but busted out then got hit of a cliff and got thrown into the river. When we came to the Digiworld we found him then we found our Digieggs and partners (FINALLY), we then went to free Kari's friends the Numamon when RedVeggimon found us. Instead of fighting him we distorted the Control Spier, which is where the power of the Dark Ring comes from. All the Digimon were set free of the Dark Rings then we said goodbye to Gabumon and returned home wit our Digimon Partners.  
  
(Note: Forget the song.I'm tired of writing it down and I sure you're tired of reading it.)  
  
~Gomamon's Pov~  
  
I watched as the sea creatures.my old friends either went around deleting other Digimon or get turned evil.it was just wrong.  
  
"If Joe was here he'd probably think that I would crack a joke right about now or get ready to heard me say it could be worse.well if you ask me this is almost about as bad as it gets," Gomamon whispered to himself then swam on to the beach and looked at something.  
  
"HEY! There was one of these at Joe's house!" Gomamon said happily seeing the TV, which was the Digiport.  
  
HE ran up to it and yelled at it, "JOE IF OYU CAN HEAR ME WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW!"  
  
~Joe's Pov~  
  
I was just getting out of class when I heard a voice I hadn't for a really long time.  
  
"Gomamon," I said looking around for the crazy animal Digimon.  
  
I then looked at my Digivice, which was beeping and said, "Gomamon needs help, but I can't get to him.I sure hope someone does help him though."  
  
And he was sure right cause not only did he heard the call but so did our main Digidestind in Japan.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"Thank you," I said to a customer as she left our family's covenant store.  
  
"Yolie!" My oldest sister Mikasy yelled.  
  
"What?" I yelled back.  
  
"Your shift is over.you can leave now!" She called back.  
  
"Thank god," I yelled and beat it out of the store as fast as I could.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
"Very good Cody," My grandfather said after Kendo practice.  
  
"Thank you Sensei," I replied with a bow.  
  
"You know Cody something's been making you stronger.maybe it's those new kids your always with.maybe it's something more.a greater responsibility that you don't want nor need to tell us," His grandfather said wisely.  
  
I thought for a second, "He's really smart.I guess the Digiworld has made me stronger already."  
  
"Grandfather can I please go change now?" I asked standing up.  
  
"Yes go ahead," HE replied well drinking his prune juice.  
  
"Thank you Grandfather," I said well running to get changed.  
  
As I ran I heard him say, "Kids these days are so impatient."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
"Finally, I don't know why I had to fix that computer," I mumbled.  
  
"Ken, thank you for fixing my computer.here," My mom's friend said well passing me 70 dollars.  
  
"Oh yeah, THAT'S why I fixed it," I joke taking my money.  
  
She laughed and said, "You such a good boy. Tell your brother Sam I said hi."  
  
"K Mrs. Anoki," I said then turned at walked down the hallway to my apartment.  
  
I walked in and saw my brother on his black computer.  
  
"Mrs. Anoki said hi Sam," I told him.  
  
He glared at me for a second then his vision went slightly softer and said, "Thanks for telling me Kenny boy."  
  
I nodded then walked into my room thinking, "Sam's been acting differently lately."  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
"Stupid game," I growled as I tried to play the video game and eat at the same time.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" My sister Jun yelled running in.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"My life is over!" She screamed.  
  
"No duh," I replied but she didn't hear me.  
  
"Now what will Josh think of me when he sees this Zit?!" She freaked out.  
  
"Jun leave it.it looks better then your normal face," I replied.  
  
She glared at them then a SMACK sound close be heard in the house.  
  
I walked into my room and looked at DemiVeemon and said, "For a zit it sure hits hard."  
  
I showed the little Digimon the red hand mark on he cheek and he fell over laughing.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
I watched my mom cook in the kitchen and asked, "What are we having tonight?"  
  
"TUNA SURPRISE!" Her mom yelled happily.  
  
I groaned then walked into my room and told Gatomon, "Were having Tuna Surprise tonight."  
  
"Tuna's good but I'm not so sure about the surprise part," Gatomon said with a laugh.  
  
I then walked into Tai's room and said, "Tai were having Tuna Surprise tonight."  
  
I watched as his face got a look of disgust then said, "Why does she do this to us?"  
  
"Don't know," I sighed then walked out of his room.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
The Second Kari said we were having tuna surprise my face got a look of pure disgust and she laughed, then left.  
  
The second she left I ran to the phone and dialled Sora's number.  
  
"Hello Takenouchi Residends," a fomilliar voice said.  
  
"Hi Sora," I said happily.  
  
"Oh hi Tai," I heard her reply.  
  
"Listen Sora I need some help," I told her.  
  
"OK." (Sora)  
  
"Can you go to get pizza or McDonalds or something with me tonight? (Tai)  
  
"Why?" She sounded really surprised.  
  
"Cause my mom made Tuna Surprise again," I said with shudder.  
  
"Oh," She said sounding Chest falling then said in a more happy voice, "Sure."  
  
"Thanks. My mom probably wouldn't let me go if I didn't have a good excuse so I'm gonna tell her that I promised to take you out somewhere as a favour ok?" I asked  
  
"K, see you and a few," She said happily.  
  
"Yup see ya," I said hanging up then yelled, "MOM I'M GOING TO THE PIZZA JOINT!" I yelled to her  
  
She looked at me and asked, "Why?"  
  
"I promised Sora I would a week ago," I lied.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and said, "OK, have fun on your date."  
  
My face went deep red and I growled, "IT'S NOT A DATE!" With that I ran out the door.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I flopped down on my bed happily. Tai could be such a moron to not realize I liked him more then a friend but was still cute.  
  
I then realized he was coming in like 5 minutes so I jumped up and waited for him.  
  
The doorbell rang and I got it and there stood none other then Tai.  
  
"Sora brings Yokomon with you I got Koromon too," Tai said with a gustier to his backpack.  
  
"K," I ran and put Yokomon in my backpack then we both left after I call a simple, "BYE MOM!"  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I was so bored. Cody was at Kendo, Yolie was working at her family's store, Ken was fixing Mrs. Anoki's computer, Kari, Davis, Tai and Sora lived a bit away so there was no one to talk to.  
  
I then got up and decided to go to the computer lab when suddenly my Digivice went off.  
  
"Patamon come on," There's a Digimon in trouble," I said to him.  
  
He came flying over into my arms then I called to my mom, "I'll be back in a little while!"  
  
"OK TK but be careful!" She replied.  
  
"I will," I said back.  
  
~DemiVeemon's Pov~  
  
"Where's Tai and Sora?" I asked blinking my eyes cutely.  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of them.well I guess we can do this one without them," Kari told me.  
  
"Right, if they get the message they can come and help us later," Yolie said getting nods from everyone.  
  
"Well lets go, Digiport open," Davis said pointing his Digivice against the computer then we all got sucked in.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"I really hate those landings," I mumbled as I sat up.  
  
"Here," I looked up to see Davis offering me his hand to help me up.  
  
"Thanks Davis," I said taking it as he yanks me up.  
  
"GOMAMON!" We heard Kari yelled.  
  
We all turned around to see Kari hugging a small seal like Digimon with an orange Mohawk.  
  
"Kari, how's it going?" The seal asked her.  
  
"Great!" She said happily then asked, "Was that distress signal from you?"  
  
"Yeah, and who are you?" Gomamon asked us new kids.  
  
"New Digidestind and Tai and Sora usually come with us but we couldn't get a hold of them today," TK said to him.  
  
"Oh," Gomamon replied.  
  
"Anyways, what's the problem?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here," Cody said looking around at the sparkling beach.  
  
Gomamon then started telling us the story of what happened.  
  
~Back in the Real World~ ~Sora's Pov~  
  
I don't know why but I had a feeling that the others were in the Digiworld.  
  
"Tai, I think the those might need our help," I told him.  
  
Tai looked at me and said, "I'll email them ok?"  
  
I nodded and went back to eating my pizza.happy to be with Tai, kinda mad the Digimon were there too, and worried about the others all in one.  
  
~Back in the Digiworld~ ~Cody's Pov~  
  
We traveled around the beach when suddenly Gomamon stopped and said, "THERE!"  
  
We all turned towards the ocean to see a Control Spier standing in the ocean.  
  
"Well that sure ruins the scenery," Davis said sarcastically earning a whack in the head from Yolie.  
  
"It's so sad.Digimon come here to have a good time the get turned into slaves," Kari said sadly.  
  
We all looked at her in surprise.that thought never passed through any of our heads before.  
  
I stayed quiet the whole time then I saw one thing I never saw before.  
  
"TITLE WAVE!" I yelled causing the others too look and sure enough there was a title wave coming right at us.  
  
"RUN!" Gomamon yelled and we all ran towards a cliff.  
  
We all held on and felt it crash against our backs, then after a while we felt it go away and fell to the ground soaking wet.  
  
"My god," Ken said holding Wormon.  
  
"MEGASEADRAMON!" Gomamon yelled pointing to a red snake-like Digimon with a shape rigid horn on his head.  
  
"THUNDER JAVALING!" He yelled shooting that them.  
  
"You guys Digivolve," Davis said.  
  
~Hawkmon's Pov~  
  
We stood together ready to Digivolve when TK yelled, "You guys will only be at the champion level but he's an Ultimate.remember that."  
  
"Got ya!" We all yelled.  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too...ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.LIGHTNENMON! THE SPIRAL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDROP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
"Armidillomon Metal Digivolve too.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.METALPEGUSESMON! THE SHOOTING STAR OF HOPE!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
"Attack!" Davis yelled.  
  
We charged forwards but couldn't get to the Control Spier.  
  
Kari screamed and pointed towards the Spier.  
  
Another title wave was FORMING and the base of it.  
  
"That's where it came from," Gomamon yelled from his place in Cody's arms.  
  
"We have to run!" Cody yelled.  
  
"If we distroy it then the title waves will stop," Ken said to us.  
  
"Were trying but we can't get to it!" Icymon yelled back.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
They just couldn't get to it I watched as the title wave started to come towards us when.  
  
"GOLDEN MISSLE!"  
  
"FIRE BLASTER!"  
  
"GOLDMON! FIREMON!" TK and Kari yelled together.  
  
"Sorry were late guys," Tai said as he and Sora ran up.  
  
"Better late then never," Gomamon yelled causing Cody to wince since Gomamon actually yelled in his ear.  
  
"Hi Gomamon," Sora said then they turned back to the battle.  
  
Goldmon and Firemon's attacks hit the Spier and destroyed it, the wave and the dark rings.  
  
"Finally," Davis said happily.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
We all stood at the Digiport staring at the blue ocean and I said, "This is your area to watch Gomamon."  
  
"Yup, a paradise.my favorite," He said happily then jumped into the water and said, "BYE!"  
  
"BYE!" We all yelled then Ken said, "Digiport open."  
  
~In the real world~  
  
We all got up off the computer lab floor and Davis asked, "Tai, Sora where were you guys before you came?"  
  
"They were on a date," Kari said laughing.  
  
"Really?!" Yolie asked excitedly.  
  
"NO!" We both yelled together causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Bet you were," Ken said with a smile.  
  
"No our Digimon were there too," Sora said well blushing.  
  
The Digimon nodded but all the others said, "Still sounds like a date to me."  
  
Sora and I blushed then yelled, "IT WASN'T A DATE!"  
  
Everybody laughed and walked out of the lab.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: GROWING DARKNESS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? Flames? Complaints? Questions? Sugar? (Kidden) Send em all to me. You know all you need to do is hit that long purple button there *Points down* Yeah right there. Well see ya next time.  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	6. Growing Darkness

Growing Darkness  
  
Yolie here. Last time we were just doing our own things at home when TK went to the computer lab and saw a distress signal from Joe's Digimon Gomamon. Apparently his water friends had been taken over by the Digimon Emperor. We all went but Sora and Tai who were on a date (They say it wasn't) and when we got there we meant Gomamon then got hit by a title wave! MegaSeadramon then attacked and ANOTHER title wave came and we saw it coming from the control Spier. Just then Tai and Sora showed up and Goldmon and Firemon blew the Spier up. We then said goodbye to Gomamon and headed back home.I tell you Tai and Sora were on a date. ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
"Sora here's your Cheerleading Uniform!" My mom yelled giving me the uniform.  
  
"Thanks mom," I replied.  
  
You see today was sports day at school. We get the entire day off schoolwork to either watch or do sports.and I of course was cheering.  
  
"You know Sora I didn't mind you playing soccer but I'm glad you took up a more girlish activity," She said to me.  
  
"Yeah.plus I had other reasons," I said blushing.  
  
"Oh?" She asked me.  
  
"Nevermind," I said turning away as I blushed at the thought of my brown- headed best friend.who I wanted to be more then best friends with.  
  
"Sora you in there?" My mother said waving her hand over his face.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, I better go," I said picking up my book bag which had food and Yokomon in it.  
  
"BYE MOM!" I yelled walking out.  
  
"Bye Sora!" She called back the closed the door  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
This is a nut house! My mom insists we bring some Fungi Cookies with us.  
  
"Mom it's ok we bought all our stuff plus Tai made some too," Kari said with big eyes.  
  
"But.oh fine," My mom sighed in defeat.  
  
"Thank you," We both said in relief.  
  
"Why though?" She asked.  
  
"Mom have you ever TRIED your cooking?" I said.  
  
She look at the cookies then tried one. Her face went bright green and she spit it out.  
  
"GOOD GOD! YOU TWO ARE NEVER EATING THIS STUFF AGAIN!" She yelled throwing it out.  
  
Kari and I looked at each other trying to hide our smiles and she said, "Well I'll have the Pork Surprise done when you get home."  
  
"But you just said," Kari started.  
  
"Oh I meant the cookies," She said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Kari and I looked at each other and looked kinda green ourselves.  
  
"Mom were going now." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah!" I called out.  
  
"OK," She replied as we walked out the door.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
"JUN WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE BARS?!" I yelled to my dufus sister.  
  
"You mean those were yours?" She said walking in with a half eating chocolate bar in her hand.  
  
"THEY WERE FOR THE PICNIC I'M GOING ON!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Oh.well this is the only one I ate," She said finishing it off.  
  
"You lucky I bought one extra just in case," I growled well gritting my teeth.  
  
"Whatever," She said then turned around and grabbed then phone then walked away.  
  
"She's SO annoying," DemiVeemon said popping out of my pile of clothes.  
  
"Yup, let's go," I said stuffing the food, and him in my backpack then called out, "See ya later."  
  
"Bye Davis," My father called out as I left.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
"Where is he?" I asked looking around for Umpamon.  
  
I walked out into the kitchen and saw an upturned basket then suddenly it moved at Umpamon hopped over to me saying, "Cody, Cody, Cody."  
  
"Umpamon don't do that.mom might see you and think you're a rat," I told him.  
  
"OK, and I think your mom's making us candy," He said.  
  
I looked over and said, "What? Oh that's not candy that's sushi."  
  
"Does it taste like candy?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's raw fish and seaweed," I explained to him.  
  
"Yuck," He said sticking out his tong.  
  
"That's what I said at first too," I said putting him in my backpack then getting the food from my mom, saying goodbye to her and my grandfather then walked out the door after a quick look at the picture of his father.  
  
~TK'S Pov~  
  
I ran around looking for all my stuff for the picnic.  
  
"TK, here's the chocolate covered rice balls you wanted," My mom said handing them to me then sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"It's just your brother loves these and so does your friends Mimi when I think about it, seeing them reminded me of the time they were fighting over it then Matt's Dog got it," She laughed at the memory.  
  
I laughed remembering that then realized something, "I better go before I'm late."  
  
My mom looked at the clock and said, "Your right.well have a good time."  
  
"I will," I said then went to leave when I thought, "I'm missing something."  
  
"Patamon," I said suddenly then ran back into the house and came out with my book bag.  
  
"Could you hurry up? Your dirty gym socks are still in here," I heard him say.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," I said with a weak smile then ran off.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
"Ok. Food. Check. D-Terminal. Check. Digivice. Check. Wormon. Ch-Wormon?" I said looking around for the worm.  
  
"Ken," I heard my mom calling from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Here, I wanted to give you these," She said passing me a bag of candy.  
  
"Thank," I said then looked around and walked towards Sam's room.  
  
I knocked on the door and said, "Sam, can I come in?"  
  
I got no answer so opened it to see no Sam at all in there.  
  
"Oh well," I said then saw Wormon in the bathroom.  
  
"Wormon," I said walking over to him, putting him in my book bag then leaving.if I had stayed longer I would have saw none other then a Digiport on Sam's computer.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"Ok so aside from the usual I'm also taking Chicken Salad, Tuna Salad, Cesar salad, Garden Salad and 3 Bean salad.well actually it's only 2 bean salad today.I was out of the 3rd bean," I said walking up to the counter of my mom store.  
  
"That's an awful lot of salad for one girl to eat," My mom said to me well rubbing her forehead with a pen.  
  
"U told you I'm going on a picnic with the computer club and I offered to bring salad for everyone," I told her.  
  
"And who's paying for all of this?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah I needed to talk to you about that," I said then there was a pause and I added, "Talk to ya later." And ran out of the store.  
  
"Yolie wait!" She called after me but I was already gone.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
FINALLY! Tai, Sora, Davis and I had been waiting for Ken, Yolie, Cody and TK for a while now.  
  
"About time," Davis said.  
  
"Sorry.we lost the time," Cody said with an apologetic bow.  
  
"That's ok," Tai said leading the way into the computer lab.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said a littler to eager to agree with Tai.  
  
Yolie looked at her and smirked as we all got into the computer lab.  
  
"Well all for one and one for all," Davis said holding his Digivice out.  
  
"You mean Digiport Open," Tai said holding out his Digivice causing us all to get sucked in.  
  
~In the Digiworld~ ~Authors Pov~  
  
The Digimon Emperor watched the Digidestind walk through the thick dense forest and growled, "There must be away to stop them."  
  
A bat Digimon flew over and said, "Maybe we should try to spilt them up."  
  
"That's a good idea DemiDevimon BUT it won't work since they'd just use the Digiport wherever they were.we need something their NOT excepting," The Emperor said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes, master," DemiDevimon said bowing then flew away and thought, "Those Digibrat don't know who their fighting against.well actually neither do I but oh well."  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"I'm hungry," I said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah same here," Davis agreed with his stomach growling.  
  
"Keep going for a bit longer guys.it's too early to eat," Tai said to us.  
  
Sora looked at him for a second then got a sly smile on her face and said, "I AM pretty hungry."  
  
Tai stopped for a second.thought then said, "OK lets eat."  
  
Sora walked by Kari and me and all 3 for us giggle well Davis said with a sweatdrop, "Why didn't I think of that."  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We finally sat down to eat.but first we had to decide what we wanted.  
  
"Hey Sora want this?" Tai said taking out some noodles.  
  
"Sure they're my favorite.you want some of this?" She asked pointing to the rice and noodles.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said happily.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.Tai and Sora had both brought the others favorite food.  
  
Agumon and Biyomon started eating sandwiches.  
  
Veemon ate some spaghetti, Gatomon had tuna, Patamon had a sandwich and Armidillomon had Sushi.  
  
Davis was eating hamburgers, Kari and TK were sharing pizza, Ken and I had hotdogs, and Yolie ate Salad.  
  
"What do you want Hawkmon?" Yolie asked her partner.  
  
"I'll have whatever Armidillomon's having," He replied to her.  
  
"That's Sushi," She said.  
  
"Excellent, one Sushi please," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Catch," Armidillomon said throwing it.  
  
At the same time I said, "No don't throw food!"  
  
It rolled past Hawkmon and he chased after it saying, "Come back here little Sushi!"  
  
"Leave it!" Yolie said going after him, "It's just a California roll."  
  
"Well it's rolling all the way BACK to California," we heard him say as they ran off.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
"They've been gone along time," I said looking in the direction Yolie went.  
  
Kari got a worried look on her face and thought, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
She then stood up and said, "I'm gonna look for them."  
  
Sora stood up and said, "How about us girls go and the boys stay here."  
  
Kari nodded happily but a look of worry went through Tai's eyes and he said, "Be careful."  
  
They both nodded and with their Digimon walked in the direction that Yolie and Hawkmon went.  
  
~Gatomon's Pov~  
  
We walked awhile and Sora and Kari were starting to call out her name when the ground slipped and we fell in a pit of darkness.  
  
"Hey guys wake up," A girls voice said.  
  
I opened my blue eyes to see Yolie and Hawkmon staring at us.  
  
"The last thing I remember.I fell," Kari said shaking her head.  
  
"We all did," Yolie said.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
"Where are we?" I asked the purple haired girl.  
  
Yolie shook her head and said, "Don't know."  
  
"LOOK!" Hawkmon yelled pointing to a bunch of red lights in the forest.  
  
"Something tells me those aren't tale lights in a parking lot," Kari said backing up.  
  
"Yokomon, Koromon, Pagumon! Yokomon, Koromon, Pagumon!" They chanted together.  
  
"Look those are the Yokomon, Koromon and Pagumon we all meant before...there our friends," I said with a sigh.  
  
"But with those dark rings on," Gatomon said to us.  
  
Then they came charging at us and Biyomon yelled, "RUN! They might not be strong but together they can cause quiet a stampede!"  
  
We all ran but were unaware that a pair of dark green eyes were watching us.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
We ran until Yolie tripped.  
  
"Yolie get up!" Biyomon, Hawkmon and Gatomon yelled.  
  
"I wish there was someone to help us," Yolie said then put her face back on the ground.  
  
Just as we were about to get stomped over we heard a voice Sora, Biyomon, Gatomon and I knew very well.  
  
"POISION IVY!"  
  
Then vines shot out and wrapped all 6 of us in it and dragged us onto the other side to a clearing.  
  
~Back in the real world~  
  
~Mimi's Pov~  
  
I opened my eyes suddenly and looked around.  
  
I saw the ifle tower right away and I also saw my favorite Lilly in it's pot.  
  
"Palmon," I said suddenly and looked up at the sky and whispered, "Be careful."  
  
~Back in the Digiworld~ ~The Emperor's Pov~  
  
I watched the 3 Digibrat girls talk to a plant Digimon and I called, "DEMIDEVIMON!"  
  
He flew in and said, "Yes master?"  
  
"Who do we got to send after these fine young lady's," I asked sarcastically pointing to the screen.  
  
"Umparomon," He said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Umparomon was a champion level Digimon, smelled really rotten and ALWAYS made moves on girls.but if they were ina a group he had to be told which one to take.  
  
"UMPAROMON!" I yelled and he walked in.  
  
"Yes Master?" He asked.  
  
I pointed to the screen and said, "Get rid of these girls."  
  
I swear I saw him druling and he asked, "Which one do I get?"  
  
I looked and said, "The one with the purple hair."  
  
He looked at her and said, "Fine."  
  
I laughed as he walked away.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
Palmon is SUCH a cool Digimon! And from the sounds of it so was her partner Mimi.  
  
Just then Palmon said, "Something's coming."  
  
All of us waiting then Kari said, "WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!"  
  
We all winkled our noises at the grose smell.  
  
"There's only one Digimon with that smell.Umparomon," Gatomon said well flinching.  
  
Sure enough the ugly Digimon appeared out of the trees.  
  
He looked at them and said, "I've got to distroy you then I get purple head for myself." Pointing to Me.  
  
"No way," Palmon said to him.  
  
"DARK GAS!" He yelled shooting a huge, terrible smelling, black could of gas at me.  
  
I screamed but instead of getting hit I was pushed out of the way.  
  
I turned around and gasped and yelled, "SORA! YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Kari looked at Umparomon and growled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR UGLY FACE ALREADY!"  
  
Gatomon then jumped up by her and Kari yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
I followed her lead and also yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.Flowermon! The Teardrop of Sincerity!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
"Attack!" Kari and I yelled together as our Digimon flew to Umparomon!  
  
~Davis' Pov~  
  
We were searching for Yolie, Kari and Sora but no luck so far.  
  
TK was getting scared, Cody kept looking around nervously, Ken looked worried, I was in between scared and worry and Tai was about ready to crack!  
  
"Where could they be?" Tai asked very worried then mumbled, "Some leader I am."  
  
TK looked at him then noticed something and said, "TAI! YOUR DIGIVICE IS STARTING TO GET A SIGNAL! WELL 3 ACTUALLY!"  
  
"That's them," Cody said but Tai and I were already running that way.  
  
~Palmon's Pov~  
  
Sora was only knocked out for a few seconds and when she came to she said, "Please don't tell Tai about that."  
  
Kari and Yolie laughed and helped her up and Biyomon said, "Sora I have to help them."  
  
Sora nodded and called, "DIGI MENTAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Biyomon Metal Digivolve too.FIREMON! THE HEART OF LOVE!"  
  
"FIRE BLASTER!" She yelled causing Umparomon to fall in the ground in pain.  
  
"POISION IVY!" I called out well trapping the evil Digimon.  
  
"OK attack him now!" Yolie called out.  
  
"SEED EYE!"  
  
"METAL ROSETA STONES!"  
  
The two attack combinded as one and destroyed the dark ring.  
  
The girls and I jumped up and down happily ten we heard a voice call out, "SORA! KARI! YOLIE!"  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We all ran up to the girls with relief on our faces.  
  
"Your ok," Tai said happily to Sora then narrowed his eyes and said, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing," Sora said blinking a lot.  
  
Tai just sighed in defeat but whispered in her ear well the rest of us were being introduced to Palmon, "Nice try.I'll keep asking you when we get back to the real world."  
  
She giggled weakly and then Umparomon came up and asked, "Do any of you fine ladies wanna come with me?"  
  
Palmon mouthed to them, "He doesn't like girls with boyfriends."  
  
Kari latched on to TK and said, "Sorry this is my boyfriend."  
  
He then looked sad and turned to Yolie.  
  
She automatically went beside Davis and winked at the gogglehead and said, "So honey how's your day been?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Sora who when Palmon mouthed that be didn't like girls with boyfriend moved automatically into Tai's arms.  
  
He knew the answer already and said, "That's ok, I know where there's some cute Digimon.well see ya later."  
  
He ran right through the Control Spier knocking it down and ran off.  
  
Al lthe Digidestind just staired and sweatdrop.  
  
"Well let's get going," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, bye Palmon," I added.  
  
"Bye!" Palmon said as we went to the Digiport.  
  
~The Emperor's Pov~  
  
"GOD DAMNIT THEY DEFEATED ME AGAIN!" I growled angrily.  
  
"Master maybe you should take a day off for once," DemiDevimon said.  
  
I looked at him and said, "Maybe sometime.not anytime soon."  
  
I watched them and looked at Ken and said to myself, "Maybe I can get some info about them from him."  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: WORLDS APART  
  
Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Flames? Sugar?  
  
Send em all to me by either:  
  
Email - music_lovin_8@hotmail.com Review 


	7. Worlds Apart

WORLD APART  
  
Hi I'm Cody. Last time we had a picnic and everything was fine until Yolie and Hawkmon disappeared after chasing food. Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon went to look for her but fell into the ground and found Yolie! Sora and Kari's old friends Yokomon, Koromon and Pagumon chased them from being under the power of Dark Rings. Next the Emperor sent this crazy Digimon after them. But they destroyed the dark ring, we found them and that crazy Digimon (Once freed of the dark rings power) Wanted a date with one of the girls but they all said they had boyfriend so he took off destroying the Control Spier as he went.this just keeps getting weirder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"I hate school," Davis wined as he sat down in science beside me.  
  
"Davis, can you please lower the volume?" a girl behind him asked.  
  
"Wherever," He said then looked at me and said, "I wish it was more fun here."  
  
"Today class were going to the lab to start chemistry," Our teacher said.  
  
Davis and I looked at each other and whispered, "Explosion time."  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
"Wow, Cody's reading is good," TK whispered to me as we sat in Language Arts (English for al you ppl who don't know).  
  
"Yeah, he's the best in the class," I told my best friend.  
  
"Wonder what the other's doing now?" He said and started daydreaming until the teacher called on him to read.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
"Pen pals over the internet? Cool!" I said as our teacher assigned us our computers and mine just happened to be the one the Digiport's on.  
  
"OK my pen pal is.KOUSHIRO IZUMI!" I said in shock then thought, "Isn't he that Izzy from the Original Digidestind?"  
  
I got on the net and saw that he was online so I decided to talk to him.  
  
~Convo~  
  
Smart_Kenny_Boy04: Hi I'm Ken Ichyjouji your pen pal  
  
Computer_Master_Izzy04: Hi, nice to meet you.I'm Koushiro Izumi but everyone calls me Izzy  
  
(Note: That's ALL I'm putting.they talked the rest of the school day almost!)  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
"Ok ready to go to the Digiworld?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah," They all replied and Cody asked, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To the Jungle Area," Tai said pointing to it.  
  
"Digiport open!" Davis cried getting them all dragged in.  
  
~In the Digiworld~ ~Authors Pov~  
  
"Ok let's destroy some Control Spiers!" They all cheered together.  
  
The Digimon all jumped up and down as their partners got them to Digivolve.  
  
After a few hours they destroyed all the ones around and Ken said, "Ok now where do you think there's more?"  
  
"We cloud climb that tree to see," Veemon said pointing up.  
  
"Good idea!" Davis said walking towards it.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
Veemon and I were about to touch the tree when a voice said, "DON'T TOUCH MY TREE!"  
  
We all looked up and Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon said, "TENTOMON!"  
  
"Hi guys.GET AWAY FROM MY TREE!" Tentomon yelled chasing Veemon away from it.  
  
"Hey Tentomon do you know where there's any more Control Spiers?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hmm.no but I'll fly up and look.anything to help my old friends," HE said happily then turned to Veemon and I and said, "Stay out of my tree, I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it."  
  
He flew into the air and Veemon said, "Let's go now."  
  
We went to climb it and we heard Tentomon's voice say, "SUPER SHOCKER!"  
  
We saw a beam of electricity go by just missing us and heard Tentomon yelled, "KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAMN TREE!"  
  
~Izzy's Pov~  
  
I don't know why but I could feel Tentomon's presents somewhere.  
  
I sighed and mumbled, "Impossible.I'm all the way in China, but I still miss him."  
  
Then I went back online to see if my friend Ken was there but sadly he wasn't.  
  
"Too bad.I guess I'll talk to him later."  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We were walking with Tentomon for a while when the Digimon Emperor popped out and said, "Hello Digibrats."  
  
"What do YOU want?" Yolie snapped at him.  
  
"You guys to leave this world at once," He growled.  
  
"Sorry, we came to the Digiworld first," Tai said pointing to himself, TK, Sora and Kari and of course their Digimon.  
  
"DARKTYRANNAMON! HET THEM!"  
  
The huge Digimon came out and started attacking us and split us into 2's a crossed the area.  
  
"DIGI METAL ENERGISE!" We heard TK and Tai yelled together.  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too.GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!"  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.METALPEGUSESMON! THE SHOOTING STAR OF HOPE!"  
  
The two of them continued attack the Digimon and 3 more DarkTyrannamon came out of nowhere.  
  
I then heard from another direction Kari and Sora's voice's yell, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Biyomon Metal Digivolve too.FIREMON! THE HEART OF LOVE!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
Then Yolie and Davis yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDROP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
Ken and I look at each other then nodded and yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.Lightningmon! THE SPRIL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Armidillomon Metal Digivolve too.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We watched as our Digimon and the DarkTyrannamon faced off.  
  
"GOLDEN MISSLES!" Goldmon yelled.  
  
"DARK FIRE!" DarkTyrannamon shot in return  
  
There was a huge cloud of smoke and both DarkTyrannamon and Goldmon were down.  
  
"GOLDMON!" Tai yelled to his falling partner running beside him  
  
"METAL STAR SHOWER!" MetalPegusesmon yelled shooting the deadly stars.  
  
"DARK FLAME!" DarkTyrannamon strike back.  
  
Each attack hit the other one causing them both to fly to the ground.  
  
"NO!" TK yelled running to his partner.  
  
"FIRE BLASTER!" (Firemon)  
  
"METAL ROSETA STONES!" (MetalNefertymon)  
  
The two attacks hit two DarkTyrannamon the force of the blow was so big that it sent Firemon and MetalNefertymon flying to the ground.  
  
Both Sora and Kari ran to their falling friends.  
  
"GUYS WWE GOTTA FINISH THIS!" Yolie yelled from a crossed the field.  
  
"They don't like getting shocked!" Tentomon yelled from his place beside me.  
  
Just then the rest of the Digimon went down with a cloud of dust.  
  
I thought for a moment then yelled to Lightningmon, "WERE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!"  
  
He nodded and quickly destroyed the dark ring on the DarkTyrannamon he was facing them shot towards the Control Spire and yelled, "THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
The Spier fell and the Emperor yelled, "I'll be back!" then ran off.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
We all stood at the Digiport and I said, "Well This is your territory now Tentomon."  
  
"OK.AND DON'T EVER TOUCH MY TREE IF YOU COME HERE AGAIN!" Tentomon yelled at Veemon and Davis.  
  
We all laughed and they said, "Yes Sir!"  
  
Sora turned and said, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Then we all got dragged to the real world.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A TRUE HERO 


	8. A True Hero

A True Hero  
  
Remember me? TK? Well last time after school we went to the Digiworld to bring down some Control Spiers and after we did Davis and Veemon were about to climb a tree until none other then Tentomon mad them leave (. After wards the Digimon Emperor showed up and made a group of DarkTyrannamon attack us. After a hard fight Ken and Lightningmon were the only one's left fighting so they destroyed the Control Spier there and then the Emperor ran off. We said goodbye to Tentomon and headed home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
"Look at the Control Spiers fall!" Davis yelled from my right side.  
  
"Take that Emperor!" Yolie yelled from beside him.  
  
"OK we have one more area left," Ken said looking at his D-Terminal.  
  
"Which one?" Cody asked from his side.  
  
"The Dome Area," Sora said looking over Ken's shoulder (Well standing on her tip toes)  
  
"Weird name," Kari said from her spot beside TK.  
  
"No kidden," TK said scratching his head.  
  
I smiled watching all my friends.we had come so far after the first time we came back to the Digiworld.  
  
~The Digimon Emperor's Pov~  
  
"Those damn Digidestind," I spat out angrily.  
  
"Maybe you should try to defeat them one at a time," DemiDevimon said looking over his master's shoulder.  
  
"You know maybe your right," he said then looked down at his Dark Digivice and thought, "This stupid little bat is really my partner? Why am I always stuck with the defective ones?"  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
"ICY WIND!" Icymon yelled hitting one of the Guardramon down.  
  
"We can't fight!" Kari yelled from on MetalNefertymon's back.  
  
"She's right!" TK called from his place on MetalPegusesmon.  
  
"Ok, let's move out," Tai yelled and their Digimon De-Digivolved.  
  
They all ran towards the Digiport with Yolie in the lead and she yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
Her and Hawkmon got sucked in then went Cody and Armidillomon, Kari and Gatomon, then TK and Patamon, Ken and Wormon.  
  
Veemon and I went in then Tai and Agumon went in.Tai was sure Sora got in too but after he went in a Guardramon blew it up trapping Sora and Biyomon.  
  
~Back in the Real World~ ~Ken's Pov~  
  
"THAT was close," I said looking around.  
  
"I saw the Digiport blew up as we went in so we can't go back," Koromon said from in Tai's arms.  
  
"Wait, where's Sora and Biyomon?" Wormon asked.  
  
They all looked around then Patamon said, "They're trapped.in the Digital World!"  
  
~Back in the Digiworld~ ~DemiDevimon's Pov~  
  
I watched as my partner/master looked at the screen and smirked.  
  
He then said, "What's this girls name?"  
  
"Sora," I said remembering the time I told her that her Crest of Love wouldn't glow.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?" He asked rubbing his chin then said, "I'll get some info out of Ken about her and her friends."  
  
"Hmm.PERFECT! This Digimon will get the job done," He clicked a button.  
  
"This is gonna be good," He said and I thought, "I'm not THAT bad anymore.I wouldn't send someone they trust after them."  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
"Sora, if we get in a jam I can Metal Digivolve," Biyomon said to me.  
  
"Save it.I'm just emailing them to let them know were ok," I said smiling at my protective partner.  
  
I sent it then looked at the glass above your heads blocking us from the sky and thought, "I wish Tai was here."  
  
~Back in the Real World~ ~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"I should have let her go before," Tai said panicking.I've never seen Tai so freaked out about something before.  
  
"It's ok Tai.she'll be find," Gatomon said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Sora's tuff," Poromon said encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, after all s he could end up running to the Emperor and get really hurt," DemiVeemon said with a shrug.  
  
Tai got a look of fear on his face and Davis growled at the small blue Digimon.  
  
I suddenly heard a beep from the computer and turned to see an email. from SORA!  
  
"Sora," Kari said and read the email.  
  
All the boys turned towards us and listened as Kari read it out loud.  
  
Tai, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK and Kari,  
  
Biyomon and I are fine but the Digiports destroyed and we don't know which way to go to get to the next one. Well I'm fine and see ya later I guess.  
  
Sora  
  
Tai suddenly moved me out of the way of the computer.  
  
"Tai what?" TK asked but Tai cut him off.  
  
"I'm gonna go to an area close to that one then find her," he said confidently.  
  
"There we go, DIGIPORT OPEN!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Wait for me," Koromon said jumping into the Digiport with him.  
  
"Tai wait," Davis said then he went through too.  
  
"I'm coming to," DemiVeemon said and jumped though.  
  
"What? Then I'm going!" I yelled and got ready to go through but Cody stopped me.  
  
"Yolie wait. It's getting late and somewhere between the greed salad and the green jello their families are gonna wonder where they are," The small boy said.  
  
"He's right.we need to make an excuse for them being late," Ken agreed.  
  
"Fine, and I'll get some food from my dad's store," I said with a sigh then we all ran out the door.  
  
Kari poked her head back in and said, "Poromon, Umpamon, Wormon, Patamon, Gatomon, be good."  
  
"And watch for Tai, Davis with Sora," TK said then ran with the rest of us.  
  
~In the Digiworld~ ~Biyomon (Firemon)'s Pov~  
  
"Sora there aren't anymore Digiports in this area," I told he as we flew over the city.  
  
"Then we need to go to another area," She said looking around from atop my back.  
  
"But we don't even know which way to go," I replied then felt a sharp pain in my side.  
  
Sora screamed as we fell and hit the ground.  
  
I saw her flip off my back and hit the ground going unconscious.  
  
"Sora," I groaned then saw a fomiliar figure walk over to us but had a dark ring on him and said, "No.it can't be." Then I lost consciousness.  
  
~Veemon's Pov~  
  
"No offence Tai but that was a great idea going threw the desert without water," Davis said sarcatically.  
  
Tai glared at him and said, "You know you didn't have to come."  
  
Then he kept on walking until we saw a dome in front of us.  
  
"It looks like one of those things you shake then it starts snowing," Davis said absentmindedly.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
"There's only one guard at the door," Veemon said.  
  
"Right we can take him down, Digi metal-," Davis started then Agumon cut him off.  
  
"Wait I'll do it, there's no Control Spiers around," The yellow dinosaur said.  
  
"Just the one inside the dome," I said looking at him.  
  
"So were outside the dome," Agumon said to me.  
  
I smiled and said, "Yeah, that means you can Digivolve."  
  
"Huh?" Davis and Veemon said together confused.  
  
"Go for it little buddy," I said holding out my D-3.  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.GREYMON!"  
  
"Gr-gr-Greymon!" Davis said with his mouth hanging open at the huge dinosaur.  
  
"Hi big guy," Veemon said.  
  
Greymon glared at the guard then charged at him.  
  
"Intruder, intruder," Guardramon started saying until Greymon fried him.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!"  
  
Davis' eyes went huge and he said, "That's one hell of a fire power."  
  
"Come on," I said running towards my Digimon.  
  
Greymon busted the door of the dome open then Davis asked, "So Agumon can Digivolve to Greymon.what about Biyomon?"  
  
"She changes into Birdramon," Greymon said in his deep voice.  
  
"Oh," Veemon said.  
  
I jumped on Greymon's shoulder then said, "We'll go this way, you two go that way."  
  
"All over it," Davis said then yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
Davis jumped on his back then we were gone.  
  
~In the real world~ ~Cody's Pov~  
  
"Yolie it's amazing that this store makes any profit with all the snacks you take for your friends," Mr. Inoue said.  
  
"Put it on my tab daddy," I heard Yolie reply then walked out of her store.  
  
"My mom said she was happy we were 'helping the cats' in the city," I said to her.  
  
"My dad was just happy that I left without filling up another bag," Yolie said with a sigh.  
  
We then saw Ken, TK and Kari run up looking ready to crack up.  
  
"What?" Yolie asked them.  
  
TK burst out laughing and Ken said, "You should have seen the excuse Kari used on Davis, Sora and her parents."  
  
"What was it?" I asked.  
  
"I said that Tai, and Davis were having a late soccer practice but it was only for the two of them and Sora was cheering them on," Kari told us.  
  
We all laughed then ran to the computer lab.  
  
~In the Digiworld~ ~Author's Pov~  
  
"SORA!" Tai yelled from on top of Greymon.  
  
Sora opened her eyes to see a Lion like Digimon holding her.  
  
"Leomon," She said happily then saw Biyomon being held by a lot of Guardramon.  
  
"Sora! He's got a dark ring on him," She said.  
  
Sora looked up and sure enough there was one around his neck.  
  
"No, Leomon," She said.  
  
Leomon held up his sword and brought it down to stab her.  
  
"SORA!" Biyomon yelled loudly.  
  
Biyomon shut her eyes then heard a roar of pain and looked up to see Icymon pinning Leomon to the ground and Sora was in Tai's arms on top of Greymon.  
  
Then she felt the Guardramon fall to the ground and looked up to see Davis there.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yelled destroying the Control Spier.  
  
"Sora!" Biyomon yelled to her.  
  
She nodded then held out her red D-3.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Greymon lets finish this off," She said to him.  
  
"Yeah! Old school way!" He yelled.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" (Greymon)  
  
"METEOR WING!" (Birdramon)  
  
attacks combind then hit every dark ring around and deleted them.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
We suddenly saw the computer light up and heard a yelled then saw Tai, Koromon, Sora, Yokomon, Davis and DemiVeemon in a pile.  
  
"Sora," Kari said happily hugging her.  
  
"Davis what's wrong?" Yolie asked him.  
  
"Big Dinosaur.Big Bird," Davis and DemiVeemon kept saying.  
  
We all looked confused but Tai, Sora, Koromon and Yokomon were laughing their heads off.still.I wonder who the Emperor is?  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE EMPEROR'S SECRET 


	9. The Emperor's Secret

THE EMPEROR'S SECRET  
  
Hi I'm Kari, yeah Tai's little sister. Anyways last time we were distorying control Spiers but we got out numbed by the Guardramon and had to run home but Sora and Biyomon got stuck in the Digiworld. Tai had a flip out but then Sora sent us an email and he, Davis, and their Digimon went to get Sora. Back in the Digiworld Sora and Biyomon got taking prisoner from none other then Leomon! Tai and Davis saved her then destroyed all the Dark Rings, Control Spier then returned home.if you ask me Tai and Sora seem to be warming up to each other even more.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
"Hey Kari, what's the hurry?" I heard Yolie's voice call from behind me.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm going to Tai's soccer game," I replied to my friends.  
  
"Cool, Tai says he's a really good soccer player so I want to see him play," Davis said walking up beside me.  
  
"Where's Ken?" TK asked suddenly.  
  
"He's going to the soccer game with his brother," I told him, Ken told me that a little while ago.  
  
"OK, well let's meet him there," Cody said happily and we all ran towards the soccer field.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I watched the soccer team practise and of course all of my cheerleading squad sat with me.  
  
Actually I didn't notice the rest of the team I was just watching Tai.  
  
"Sora, you have got it bad for that guy," One of her friends named Kimika said to her.  
  
I blushed and said, "I don't know what your talking about?"  
  
"Duh, you have it REALLY bad for Tai," Kaymai said well giggling.  
  
"Shut up," I replied hotly then noticed Davis, Yolie, Cody, TK and Kari sit with Ken and his older brother Sam.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
I smiled as my friends came walking up to me.I had introduced Tai and Sora to Sam earlier.  
  
"Hi guys, I'd like you to meet my brother Sam," I said nodding to my older brother.  
  
"Hi," Davis, Kari and TK said but Yolie and Cody happily said, "Hi Sam."  
  
Sam looked at them all and smiled saying, "Hello, I already know Cody and Yolie, but I'm not sure of the rest of you.WAIT! Your TK, the boy that moved into the same apartment building I live in right?"  
  
"Yup," TK replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm Davis and this is Kari, Tai's little sister," Davis said jesturing to himself then Kari.  
  
"Hi," Kari said then her eyes lit up and she yelled, "The game's starting!"  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
Wow you gotta admit Tai WAS good. So far every goal made Tai either got it or assited the person getting it.but still the whole team worked together.  
  
"Kamiya shoots.SCORES! ODIBA WINS 15 - 5!" The announcer yelled.  
  
I saw Sora hug Tai tightly then they both let go blushing, I couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
Then we all went down to talk to Tai, and of course Sora who was right beside him.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"Nice job," I said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah," Davis agreed then took Tai's soccer ball and said, "It was like he shoots he-," Davis was about to continue but he kicked the ball and it hit Sam in the face breaking his glasses and causing a piece of glass ro slice his cheek.  
  
"SAM! I'M SO SORRY!" Davis yelled worried.  
  
Sam grimced and touched his cheek then said, "It's ok Davis, just stick to baseball."  
  
We all laughed then went home.  
  
~In the Digiworld~  
  
~The Emperor's Pov~  
  
"Those damn Digidestind," I growled touching the slash on my face then noticed DemiDevimon fly up and sit on the top of my chair but out of my way like I asked him to.  
  
"Master, do you hate ALL the Digidestind?" He asked me curiously.  
  
I thought for a second then said, "No, I can't hate my own brother."  
  
"Oh," He said then noticed something and said, "They're here."  
  
I looked at them then narrowed my eyes, "It's time they got what's coming to them.  
  
Then I stopped and looked at Davis and said, "You know, I've picked on them all but Davis, what's his Digimental DemiDevimon?"  
  
"The Digimental of Friendship," He replied.  
  
"Friendship? I got it," I said smiling evilly.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
"What's this area called?" I asked looking around.  
  
"The valley of Darkness," Ken said with a sigh.  
  
"Why can't bad guys ever name places like 'The Land of Bunnies and Duckies'?" Davis asked sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever Davis," Tai said slapping his friend on the back.  
  
Yolie was about to say something when she suddenly looked the ground swalled her.  
  
"What?" Tai said then suddenly the rest of us and our Digimon but Davis and Veemon got sucked in.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
We gotta find them before the Emperor does," I said to my partner who suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He pointed up and said, "To late."  
  
I looked up and saw Tai and the others hanging from ropes which were tied around there bodies.  
  
I suddenly heard laughter and looked up to see the Emperor looking at me.  
  
~Veemon's Pov~  
  
I watched as Davis looked extremely ticked off anf growled at the Emperor, "LET MY FRIENDS GO!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" He asked then said suddenly, "I'll tell you what, you I'll let have 2 back, and only 2."  
  
Davis's eyes went wide and he yelled angrily, "I can't do that! They're all my friends."  
  
"So you'd rather sacrifice all their lives then save 2?" The Emperor asked hotly.  
  
"Davis, take two of the others and run!" Tai yelled to him.  
  
"Davis, don't worry about me!" Sora called.  
  
"Save two of the others," Tk called.  
  
"Get out of here well you can," Kari said.  
  
"Davis go," Yolie cried.  
  
"Davis, you can get away from here now!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Davis, don't worry about us," Cody said to him.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
"Tai, Sora, Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK, Kari, they're all my friends how can I choose?" I thought desperately.  
  
"I CAN'T CHOOSE!" I yelled then heard an explosion behind me.  
  
I turned to see Goldmon, Firemon, Lightningmon, Flowermon, Wavemon, MetalPegusesmon, and MetalNefertymon.  
  
"What?" Veemon said then Tai, Sora, Ken, Yolie, TK and Kari came running up.  
  
"That's not us up there, they're not real," Ken explained to me.  
  
I turned to see that they all turned into Bakemon.  
  
I growled and Tai said, "He wanted to make you think you weren't worthy of the Digimental of Friendship so he tired to make you choose between us and then make it seem like you weren't a good friend by leaving the rest of us behind."  
  
The Emperor landed slightly away from me and said, "It would have been easy too.considering your just kids."  
  
I snapped. I shot around and punched him to the ground.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
We all watched as the Emperor got up from Davis's attack then something caught Sora's eyes.  
  
"Where'd you get that cut?" She asked pointing to his face.  
  
Davis looked and said, "It looks just like the one I.accidently gave Sam Ichyjouji today."  
  
"So you've finally figured out how I am," The emperor said removing his dark goggles which covers his eyes to revel he was none other then.  
  
"SAM!" Ken cried out in shock.  
  
"Yes little brother, you finally realized your enemy is the one that is usually in the room next to yours," Sam said to Ken then jumped on a Digimon and said, "Next time I'll distory you.ALL!"  
  
Ken looked heart broken, Davis looked angry, Yolie looked shocked, Tk, Kari and Cody stood close together with wide eyes. And Sora and I stood together and watched on sadly.  
  
"This is just the beginning," I mumbled to myself as the sun started to go down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: KEEP IT GOING 


	10. Keep it Going

Keep it Going  
  
Tai: Last time I had a soccer game and we all got introduced to Ken's brother Sam and Davis tried to play some soccer even though he's a baseball player and ended up hitting Sam in the face smashing his glasses and Sam got a big cut on his cheek. Later we went to the Digiworld and the ground sucked all of us but Davis and Veemon up. When Davis & Veemon found 'us' 'we' were all hanging from a cave. Then the Digimon Emperor came and told Davis he could choose only 2 of us to save and the rest of us would die. Suddenly the real us showed up and Davis got ticked off at the Emperor for trying to trick him and attacked him. Then Sora noticed a cut on his cheek and the Digimon Emperor was finally revealed as none other then Sam Ichyjouji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
Everything was like a blur to me.  
  
My parents were in hysterics cause Sam didn't come home one day, not that I don't know where he is.  
  
I can't concentrate on my school work, Yolie has to keep hitting me in the back of the head so I can pay attention.although none of the other Digidestind can blame me, cause I mean I did just find out a week ago that my brother was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I sighed as I sat up in my bed, after having another nightmare about Sam.  
  
I realized it was morning and got up to get ready, us Digidestind were going on a 'camping trip' or so our parents thought, we were really going to the Digiworld to hopefully stop Sam.  
  
I got up and got ready, I put on a magenta t-shirt with '04' on the back in green, black pants, and black and white sneakers.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a Gray long sleeved shirt with a high neck, dark blue pants, and black shoes with gray socks.)  
  
I grabbed my light gray backpack with food and Wormon in it and walked out towards the door.  
  
I took one look at my sad parents and said, "I'll be back in a few days, see ya later.and I promise I WILL be back."  
  
They looked up and smiled at me and my mom ran over and hugged me tightly.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I walked around my apartment getting ready for our trip.  
  
I had on a yellow t-shirt with the Crest of Hope on the front in blue, green shorts, yellow and white sneakers, light green socks, and a yellow baseball cap on.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a green t-shirt with a high neck, dark gray shorts, high green sneakers (same as in the Digiworld), light yellow socks, and a green hat with a yellow strip and a blue pendent in it (Same as Digiworld)  
  
I picked up my backpack and Patamon, but I hid him sorta since my mom seen him a year ago.  
  
"Mom I'm going now," I said to her.  
  
"OK bye TK, and stick with your friends," She said to me as I walked out the door.  
  
"I will," I said shutting it behind me.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
I sat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast and watching my mother and grandfather getting a few last things they insisted that I have to go camping.even though they didn't know where it was, but they trusted me.  
  
I wore a simple aqua t-shirt with yellow writing that said Truth in Japanese, a pair of brown pants, and dark brown sneakers  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a light yellow sweater, dark brown pants, dark brown shoes and light yellow socks.)  
  
I then got up and my mom put my backpack on me.  
  
I smiled and went into my room and grabbed Umpamon, who pretended to be a stuffed animal.  
  
"Bye mom, bye grandpa," I said then walked out the door and towards the elevator.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
I'm gonna be late!" I said as I ran around brushing my hair, cleaning my glasses, and stuffing Poromon in my backpack.  
  
I was wearing a silver tank top, dark red jean shorts, light green socks, dark green sandals, silver framed glasses, and a red hat with a small pendent on it that looked like the feather on Hawkmon's head.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a light red t-shirt, a dark red vest, a blue skirt, a blue bandana, light pink socks, dark pink sandals, and silver glasses)  
  
I grabbed my backpack and ran out the house and just caught Ken, TK and Cody.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
I slowly got up and got ready, brushing my teeth, my hair, eating my breakfast, and finally getting dressed.  
  
I wore an orange t-shirt dark blue shorts, orange wristbands, light blue running shoes, dark blue socks and his light blue rimmed goggles.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a dark blue sweater with yellow and white strips in the middle, a light blue vest, dark brown shorts, a brown belt, orange sneakers and light blue rimmed goggles)  
  
I yawned and stuffed some food, DemiVeemon and some other stuff.  
  
I then called by to my parents and Jun then walked out closing the door with a click.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I got up and started eating my breakfast but my mind wasn't really there.  
  
My friends were right.I was hung up on Tai, hey 12 year olds can have love lives too.  
  
I sighed, got up and put on my cloths: A Red tank top that showed my stomach, a light blue jean skirt, red and running sneakers, red wrist bands and her blue helmet.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a red tank top with a white streak through the middle, dark yellow shorts, red high sneakers (Same as in the Digiworld), white socks, her camera and her helmet)  
  
I suddenly realized I was gonna be late so I finished getting ready, grabbed my backpack with Yokomon in it and ran out the door.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
I woke up to find Tai already up and ready and was finish backing both our bags.  
  
Tai was wearing a gold muscle shirt (think Matt's from 01 but neater), dark blue shorts, gold and blue sneakers, gold wrist bands, a black belt and his normal silver rimmed goggles on a blue headband.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a blue muscle shirt with a gold t-shirt underneath it, light brown shorts, white socks, tall gold and white sneakers, white wrist bands and his normal silver rimmed goggles on a blue headband)  
  
Well I on the other hand wore a pink tank top, a yellow jean skirt, yellow and white sneakers, a pink bandana, yellow socks, and her silver whistle on a yellow string and a pink hair clip.  
  
(Usual Cloths in the Real world: a purple tank top with a pink heart on it, a pink skirt, tall pink sneakers (Same as in the Digiworld), a purple hair clip, pink with white socks, and pink wrist bands)  
  
"Hey Kari," He said looking at me.  
  
"Hi," I replied then sat and ate.  
  
We both looked at the clock at the same time and jumped up.  
  
We both grabbed our back packs (Tai had Koromon in his but I was carrying Gatomon like a stuffed animal) and ran out the door.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
Kari and I were the last to arrive in the computer lab.  
  
Sora moved beside me automatically and Kari went beside TK and Cody.  
  
Davis was talking to Yolie and Ken looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
I walked up to Ken and said, "It's ok Ken, we'll get Sam back."  
  
He smiled at me and shook his head, "I had no doubt about it."  
  
The rest of us smiled and Yolie got up and said, "Well.I guess this is it."  
  
We all nodded and lined up by the computer.  
  
"OK is everybody ready, cause staying in the Digiworld can be dangerous?" Sora asked the others.  
  
I smiled.she still had those motherly qualities.  
  
Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody nodded.  
  
TK, Kari and I didn't cause it was obvious that us and Sora were ready to go back.like a year ago.  
  
"Alright, DIGIPORT OPEN!" I yelled holding my D-3 to the computer and getting us all sucked in.  
  
~In the Digiworld~  
  
~Sam's Pov~  
  
DemiDevimon flew up to me and said, "Master I have bad news."  
  
"What?" I asked without paying attention.  
  
"The Digidestind are here sir," He said watching me.  
  
I looked at him then turned on the monitors ad sure enough there was Cody, Kari, TK, Yolie, Davis, Sora, Tai and Ken.  
  
I sighed and said, "Leave them for now."  
  
"But-," He started but I cut him off.  
  
"Don't dare disobey me," I growled at the small bat Digimon.  
  
"Yes, now go," I said and turned away from him.  
  
He nodded and flew away confused.  
  
I started at the computer then got a sudden idea and I got 4 scans on the screens of my monitors.  
  
I smiled evilly and said, "Yes they will do just fine.DEMIDEVIMON COME HERE!"  
  
He flew back in and said, "Yes master?"  
  
"Were going Digimon hunting," I said and he smiled evilly.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
We split into groups of two, Tai and me, Sora and Kari, Davis and Ken, and Yolie and Cody.  
  
I sighed as Tai and I walked through the thick dense jungle.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
This seemed impossible to find where Sam was.  
  
Sora and I were taking a break but in a cave since it was raining in the area we were in.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
Yolie sighed as we continued walking over the desert area we choose to do.  
  
I was getting hungry, and Yolie was getting impatient.  
  
I looked at the sky hoping at least one person found some clue where Sam was.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
Davis was a bit ahead of me as we climbed up the mountainside and when he reached the top he stopped and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
Veemon jumped up by Davis and said, "That looks like the Emperor's base."  
  
I gasped and climbed up beside them to see a large black object with millions of Control Spiers around it.  
  
"We finally found it," I said in awe.my brother might be evil but he sure as heck can make a nice big ship.  
  
"Well I guess we have to get to the other's.and report what we found," Wormon said.  
  
The rest of them nodded and we all turn and walked away but not before I looked at my brother's 'new home'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: FIGHT.BUT IS IT RIGHT?  
  
Note: OK, first DemiDevimon ISN'T Sam's Digimon put I don't know who I'm gonna make it be.so I'll take suggestions but he's not one of the MAIN Digidestind he's in the same position as Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe. Please R&R, flame, comment, questions, suggestions, sugar? Send them all to me either by review or Email at: music_lovin_8@hotmail.com 


	11. Fight But is it Right?

Fight.But is it Right?  
  
Sora: Last time we got ready for our 'camping trip' as we told our parents but instead went to went to the Digiworld to hopefully defeat Sam once and for all. When we got there we split up into 4 groups and well Tai, TK, Yolie, Cody, Kari and I had no luck Ken and Davis found the Emperor's HQ! But Sam also got an evil stroke of genius and said something about going to capture 4 new Digimon.I hope this doesn't turn as bad as I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
Cody, TK and Kari sat together around the camp fire trying to keep warm from the bitter cold of the area which we agreed to stay in, we originally though this area was nice and warm but that was proven wrong when night fell.  
  
Anyways, Sora was cuddled up to Tai with her head on his shoulder and Tai has his arm around her 'keeping her warm' as he put it.I'll bet he is.  
  
And I was sitting closer to the fire but looking down a path.the one that Davis and Ken would be coming down soon.  
  
"Do you think they found anything?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Do you doubt them?" I heard Tai's voice reply to me.  
  
I turned to look at him when I realized that the little kids were asleep around the fire and Sora was sleeping quietly in Tai's arms.  
  
I shook my head then got a sly smile on my face.  
  
"What?" Tai asked noticing the look on my face.  
  
"Do you like Sora?" I asked Tai, wanting to play matchmaker with the two.  
  
Tai blushed, stuttered then-  
  
Davis and Ken came running into the campground at top speed and literally slide to a stop well Wormon and Veemon flew in really fast, bumping into Davis and Ken causing them to topple over almost landing in the fire but they DID wake up Kari, TK, Cody and Sora.  
  
"Guys guess what we fou-," Davis cut himself off as he looked at Tai and Sora who were still cuddled together.  
  
They realized why he stopped and moved apart blushing deep red.  
  
"Anyways, we found my brother's base," Ken said flinching at the words 'my brother's'.  
  
Kari then spoke up in a small tired voice, "I say we go look tomorrow since most of us are tired."  
  
They rest of us nodded in agreement and settled down for our first night in the Digiworld.  
  
~Hawkmon's Pov~  
  
I watched through half closed eyes as Yolie suddenly woke up.  
  
She looked at the mountain's in the distance and say, "We have to fight Sam.but is it worth it?"  
  
"Yolie?" I asked sitting up and looking at my partner.  
  
She turned to me and said, "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
I shook my head no and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed and said, "We have to fight.but is it right?'  
  
"I think so, if we fight him, we win, we all go home," I said simple.  
  
She smiled and said, "Thanks Hawkmon."  
  
We both fell asleep and as Yolie slept I heard her saying over and over, "Go Yolie, Go Yolie, Go!"  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
I was first to wake up and got everybody to eat and get moving.  
  
Yolie for some reason seemed to be really active and lead the way mostly towards the mountain.  
  
"I hate climbing," Kari moaned when we were about half ways up.  
  
"It's ok Kari.just don't do a Mimi," TK joked around.  
  
"A Mimi?" Cody asked them.  
  
"Mimi was one of the Original Digidestind and she almost always complained about her feet or something similar.  
  
"Oh," Cody replied as we kept climbing.  
  
"Yolie this isn't a track meet," Hawkmon said exhausted that Yolie literally sped up the mountain in 1 minute flat.  
  
She waited for us until we got up and when we did we saw-  
  
"All that's here are Control Spiers," Agumon said looking around.  
  
"But there was something here.it HAD to be his base," Veemon insisted.  
  
At the same time all the Digimon started arguing we saw Yolie jump down followed by Hawkmon.  
  
"Yolie did we have to take the extreme route?" We heard Hawkmon say as they went down the hill.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
As we all climbed down the hill a lion Digimon jumped down beside us.  
  
"You," Davis growled at him but Tai, TK and I.well Kari to cause she heard stories about Leomon but never seen him before were happy to see him.  
  
"Hi Leomon," TK said cheerfully.  
  
"You're the guy that tried to kill Sora," Davis said suspiciously.  
  
Leomon nodded and said, "I was under the Digimon Emperor's power, now I'm here with grave news. "What?" I said then looked into the air with wide eyes.  
  
The other's followed my gaze to see Yolie climbing up the side of a Control Spier!  
  
"I know where his base went.it FLEW INTO THE SKY!" She yelled when she got to the top of the Spier,  
  
"That's impossible Yolie," Hawkmon said from where he was circling her in the air.  
  
"Your right," Yolie said putting head hand on her chin then suddenly jumped clean off it.  
  
"IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT!" She yelled pointing at Leomon.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"You were the only one here so it had to be you," Yolie yelled again.  
  
"Yolie, stop yelling at Leomon he didn't do anything," Hawkmon yelled at his partner who stomped away.  
  
"Why'd she start yelling at me?" Leomon asked still confused.  
  
"Sorry about that.she can be hyper active," Hawkmon said embarrassed.  
  
"What's she doing now?" Gatomon asked well blinking.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not going near her well she had that hammer in her hand," Hawkmon said backing up.  
  
Yolie was about to jump in the hole in the ground when a buzzing sound came from above her.  
  
"YOLIE LOOK OUT!" Kari suddenly screamed suddenly.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
We all watched with wide eyes as Yolie ducked just in time for this huge bug to miss her.  
  
"KABUTERIMON!" Sora yelled with wide eyes.  
  
"Who?" Ken asked confused.  
  
Then 3 other Digimon appeared out of nowhere.and all 4 were wearing dark rings.  
  
"Let's take em down!" I yelled but Tai, Sora, TK and Kari stopped us.  
  
"No don't!" TK said to us.  
  
"Why not?" Came from Yolie.  
  
"Because these are your 'friends'," A voice from on Kabuterimon.  
  
"Sam," Ken said with wide eyes.  
  
"That's the Digimon Emperor.even to you little brother," Sam said then smirked and added, "I believe Tai, Sora, Kari and TK recognize them."  
  
"Garurumon, the Digivolved form of Gabumon," Tai said weakly.  
  
"Kabuterimon, the Digivolved form of Tentomon," Sora said with worry.  
  
"Togemon, the Digivolved form of Palmon," TK said sadly.  
  
"And Ikkakumon, the Digivolved form of Gomamon," Kari with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, now to defeat me.you must defeat your friends first," He said then all the Digimon took off.  
  
"Oh but first.ANDROMON attack them!" Sam yelled then flew off laughing.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
"ANDROMON!" Kari, Sora, Tai and I all said together in shock.  
  
The android Digimon started at us then said, "LIGHTENING STRIKE!"  
  
(AN: Not sure if that's what the attacks called cause I haven't seen season 1 in along time and forgot his attack)  
  
We all dogged and hit the ground.  
  
Suddenly I saw Yolie run by and yelled, "WHY YOU DO THAT YOU PIECE OF JUNK!"  
  
He glared at then the next thing we knew, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
  
Then next thing we knew Yolie was on the ground and.  
  
"HAWKMON!" She yelled seeing her Digimon friend take the full force of the blow.  
  
She hugged her feathery friend and started crying heavily.  
  
Suddenly I heard Tai and Davis yell, "DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too.GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Attack him together!" The two 'goggle-boys' yelled together then Goldmon and Icymon charged forwards together.  
  
"GOLDEN MISSLES!"  
  
"ICY WIND!"  
  
The two attacks went together and hit Andromon on the Dark Ring deleting it.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
Leomon and Andromon both left to find out where Sam went with Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon.  
  
"I think we should also try to find them," Cody said suddenly.  
  
Most of us nodded but Yolie said, "Go on without me."  
  
"I feel so bad about Hawkmon," Yolie mumbled holding on to her partner.  
  
"I'll stay with you," Sora said with a sad look on her face when she looked at them.  
  
"You will?" Yolie said opening her eyes with tears still in them.  
  
Sora nodded and I said, "I'm staying too."  
  
Tai smiled and said, "Alight then."  
  
"Be careful," Ken said as all the boys turned around and walked away.  
  
"Why'd you stay?" Yolie asked Sora and I.  
  
"Because were your friends," I replied with a smile.  
  
Sora nodded and said, "Yeah and we needed at least one Digimon at full strength here just in case trouble came up.  
  
"Thank you," Yolie said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to get some catnip," Gatomon said and walked off.  
  
"Wait for me," Biyomon said fly after her cat friend.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
Tai was in the lead with Agumon like usual, Ken with Wormon on his shoulder were just behind them, and Davis and Veemon were behind them well Armidillomon, Patamon, TK and I were bringing up the rear.  
  
I suddenly saw a large dark shadow out of the corner of my eye and stopped and said, "What?"  
  
TK stopped and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yo dudes! We don't have time to stop," Davis said to them.  
  
"I thought I saw something," I said shaking my head.  
  
"Well maybe we should keep going," Ken said to us.  
  
The other's nodded but I noticed the thoughtful look Tai had on his face, I knew he was thinking about something.  
  
As we continued on Tai came back and walked with me and I asked, "What's wrong Tai?"  
  
He looked at me, glanced at the other's and said, "Don't tell the others, I don't want them to get worried but I think something big's about to happen.and I'm not sure if it's good or bad."  
  
I nodded and we continued walking in silence.  
  
Something was about to happen, I could feel it in my blood. Mom says when I get that feeling that my dad's trying to warn me of danger.and I believe that.  
  
"We need to be ready," I thought glancing at Tai then to TK, then Davis, then Ken then each other the Digimon.then at the sky.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
I suddenly heard a groan and looked down to see Hawkmon waking up.  
  
"Hawkmon!" I cried happily and hugged him well blabbing on about how I'll never hurt him again.  
  
"How about starting now," He suggested well turning purple.  
  
Sor and Kari laughed and Biyomon and Gatomon came back with the catnip.  
  
After a half an hour Hawkmon was up and well again suddenly all 6 of us heard a noise.  
  
We all climbed up on top of a mountain and watched as a very large black ship floated over the ground.  
  
"That must be Sam's base," Biyomon said causing Gatomon to nod.  
  
"Wow, it's huge," Kari said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yolie, I'm so sorry for not believing you.it really did fly up into the sky," Hawkmon said surprised.  
  
"yeah," I said as we all stood watching it.  
  
I looked over and noticed Sora had a really worried look on her normally cheerful face.  
  
"Probably wishes Tai was here now," Yolie thought then look back at the flying object.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: MY BROTHER'S HEART  
  
OK I got two choices now, which do you think should be Sam's partner  
  
Wizardmon Terriermon  
  
And I hope you like this so far.  
  
Reviews? Questions? Suggestions? Flames? Sugar? Send em all to me by either email or review. Music_lovin_8@hotmail.com  
  
PS. I hope you all like my screen name, but please tell me weather you like it as  
  
Sora Kamiya01 Sari Kamiya aka Sora Kamiya01 Sarika "Sari" Kamiya Sari Kamiya  
  
Well catch ya around  
  
~Sari Kamiya aka Sora Kamiya01~ 


	12. My Brother's Heart

My Brother's heart  
  
Davis: Last time Yolie, Cody, TK, Kari, Sora and Tai waited for us to get back to the campground and Tai and Sora were getting pretty close to each other (heehee). Then Ken and I came back and told them what we found. When we went to check out the Digimon Emperor's base it was gone! Yolie had a little freak attack and sorta went crazy. Then Sam showed up and it turned out that he turned Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Gabumon evil! He then took off with their Digivolved form (Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Garurumon) but sent Andromon to attack us! Yolie got him mad and almost got hit but Hawkmon took the full force of the blast and Goldmon and Firemon took him down. Us boys then went looking for Sam well the girls stayed behind.it turns out THEY were the ones that found him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sam's Pov~  
  
They've defeated me one time after another, I could never hurt my brother even though were on different sides.but there must be a reason they keep winning.  
  
"WHY ARE THEY SO STRONG!" I yelled out suddenly.  
  
DemiDevimon jumped, then said sourly, "I don't care, I just don't like the leader."  
  
I turned to him and said, "That's it, he leads them through all this.so if I get him out of the way the other's will fall like rocks.especially the Digidestind of Love."  
  
DemiDevimon smirked and said, "I got an idea hoe to get him out of the way.want me to put it into action?"  
  
"Yes," I said and turned away from the bat Digimon.  
  
~Gatomon's Pov~  
  
"How do you sleep in the same room as Davis?" I asked well bending my ears.  
  
"I don't," Veemon said as we watched Davis snore.  
  
I suddenly saw two shadows pass over us and looked up to see Goldmon with Tai on his back and MetalPegusesmon with TK on his back fly away.  
  
"Where are they going?" I heard Veemon ask as we watched them fly up.  
  
"Dunno," I replied then decided to tell the others.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
MetalPegusesmon and I followed Tai and Goldmon closely though the air.  
  
Tai took Ken's laptop for a bit and found Sam's base then put it back, he woke up Agumon and was gonna go but tripped over me and I woke up and insisted one coming with him.  
  
I remember the smiled Tai gave me and he said, "You've really grown up TK."  
  
Anyways I was getting slightly worried cause Tai said that he didn't want the others to know we went yet, don't ask why but my guess is to keep Sora and Kari from worrying.  
  
"LOOK!" I heard Tai yell suddenly.  
  
The Digimon and I looked up to see what looked like a giant floating rock slowly flying across the ocean water.  
  
"That's where we're going," Tai said as the Digimon picked up speed.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
"I can't believe they left without us," I said panicking.  
  
The other's already mad an agreement to stay here cause since Tai and TK didn't wake the rest of us up they didn't want us to come with or after them.  
  
"Clam down Sora," Ken said to me, he actually seemed to be accepting what happened to Sam lately.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just as worried but I'm not flipping out," Kari said shaking her head causing her light brown hair to move from side to side.  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T L-never mind," I said blushing then turned and walked back into the forest.  
  
The other's sweatdropped as they watched me walk into the forest.  
  
Yolie smiled and she walked after me saying that this was a girl thing but Kari wanted to stay behind.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
"It's so cold in here," I heard TK say from my right side.  
  
I had to agree with him.it was freezing!  
  
I felt Agumon with Patamon on his head to my left and they were both shivering.  
  
"LOOK!" Patamon suddenly said looking down a hall we just passed by.  
  
We turned back to see what look like a prison with Digimon in them.  
  
"None of them have Dark Rings on them," Agumon said looking around.  
  
I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me.I knew something bad was gonna happen.  
  
"TK, you and Patamon try to get these Digimon out and onto that island we saw on the way here, Agumon come with me," I ordered to them in a strong voice.  
  
They all nodded as we divided and went our own ways.  
  
~DemiDevimon's Pov~  
  
"That's right Courage, go on your own," I said watching him and his little pet dinosaur walk away from the little boy and the puffball.  
  
I suddenly felt hot breath by me and turned to see Garurumon glaring at the two Digidestind and their Digimon.  
  
"Later," I said to him and turned back towards the leader then followed him.  
  
~Sam's Pov~  
  
"So, Tai long time no see," I said stepping out of the shadows and blocking his way.  
  
"Sam," He growled and Agumon turned to go the other way but found himself face to face with Garurumon.  
  
"GARURUMON TAKE CARE OF HIM!" I yelled angrily and watched as Garurumon charged towards Agumon.  
  
"DIGI METAL ENERGISE!" I heard Tai yell and of course like always Agumon digivolved.  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too.GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!"  
  
"Get him!" Tai yelled to his Digimon who flew towards Garurumon.  
  
Well this was happening the stupid Digidestind didn't realize he did what we wanted him to.leave himself defenceless.  
  
"DEMI DART!" DemiDevimon yelled shooting one of his darts that I specially filled with a deadly poison directly at Tai.  
  
We had planed to hit him in the chest or close so he'd die within the hour but we heard DemiDevimon, and managed to almost get out of the way but instead of missing the dark hit him in the arm.  
  
Goldmon saw this and yelled, "TAI!" Which was probably heard from all around the base.  
  
~Patamon's Pov~  
  
Our heads shot around to the direction of Goldmon's yell.  
  
TK and I managed to get all the captive Digimon out and suddenly heard a yell.  
  
"Patamon you ready?" I heard TK ask me.  
  
I nodded and TK said, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
I felt the familiar growing sensation then yelled,  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.METALPEGUSESMON! THE SHOOTING STAR OF HOPE!"  
  
TK jumped on my back and we flew off.  
  
When we rounded the corner I heard TK gasp.  
  
Goldmon was fighting with Garurumon, Sam was watching very amused, DemiDevimon was flying in the air looking sinister, and Tai yanks a need out of his arm and held it in pain.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
"MetalPegusesmon help Goldmon.I'm going to see if Tai's ok," I said to the horse Digimon who nodded and attacked Garurumon.  
  
I ran over to Tai and said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so," He said but I noticed that where the dark apparently hit him was starting to turn purple.  
  
"Tai look," I said pointing at it.  
  
He looked at his arm then said, "What the?"  
  
Sam smirked and said, "That was no ordinary dart.it had a poison in it.a deadly one and I added something else into it to make it travel faster."  
  
"WHAT?!" We both yelled, Tai from shock and me from anger.  
  
Goldmon also heard and turned to Garurumon and growled, "You helped him."  
  
"Yes I did," Garurumon snapped.  
  
Goldmon growled then charged at him.  
  
"GOLDEN MISSLES!"  
  
The golden missles hit Garurumon stunning him for a minute but he yelled,  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!"  
  
It hit Goldmon causing him to crash into the wall and De-Digivolve at the same time Tai collapsed.  
  
"TAI! AGUMON!" I yelled.  
  
~Sam's Pov~  
  
The next thing that happened wasn't what I expected, MetalPegusesmon shot by Garurumon and hit the dark ring really heard shattering it to dust.  
  
"NO!" I yelled as he turned back into the normal Gabumon.  
  
"What? Oh no what have I done?" Gabumon said well looking at Tai and Agumon.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," TK said.  
  
MetalPegusesmon flew over and TK managed to get Tai on his back then hopped on himself, then Agumon and Gabumon did.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
Sora and Yolie were just coming back when MetalPegusesmon landed in front of the boys and De-Digivolved.  
  
Gabumon, Agumon and Patamon stood/hovered as TK and Tai hit the ground.  
  
TK got up but Tai didn't.  
  
Before we could stop her Kari screamed, "TAI!"  
  
Sora's head snapped up and she ran towards us and when she saw Tai went as white as paper.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sora screamed as she looked at Tai.  
  
Slowly TK told us about the Dark with poison in it.  
  
I started typing on my laptop trying to find a cure well Kari cried, TK and Cody tried to clam her down, Davis and Yolie whispered to each other about something and Sora sat with Tai's head on her lap.  
  
"I found it!" I yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Really?" Cody said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Wormon said from on my shoulder.  
  
"It's called the Virutus Leaf, if crushed and made into a liquid, then the poisoned one drinks it they'll get better within the day," I said with relief.  
  
In my mind only one thing was going threw it, "I don't care if you're my brother Sam you'll pay for what you did to my friend."  
  
"We'll split up to look for it," Davis said standing up.  
  
"I'm staying with Tai," TK said suddenly then whispered, "It was my fault.I shouldn't have let him go on his own."  
  
"TK, it wasn't your fault," Yolie said to the blond headed boy.  
  
"That's ok," Cody said to his friend.  
  
"OK, Sora and Kari you go north, Cody and Yolie south, and Davis and I will go west.it says here it's not in the east," I said to them.  
  
"OK," They all said together but we all noticed that Kari and Sora seemed really sad about leaving Tai and TK behind.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tai," TK said well putting a wet cloth on his forehead, cause he was starting to shake and sweat at the same time.  
  
"Please hurry," He said as we walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: MY DARK WORLD  
  
O what did ya think? Poor Tai-kun! Anyways just so you know I was Sora Kamiya01 but decided to get a new email, pass and name since someone hacked into a few fics a deleted a few reviews and stuff :( which I'm still very ticked about. Well catch ya around. 


	13. My Dark World

My Dark World  
  
~This Chapter is dedicated to Luvya~  
  
Davis: Last time Veemon and Gatomon were up talking when they saw Goldmon and MetalPegusesmon fly overhead with Tai and TK. Apparently Tai found out where the Emperor's Base was and accidentally woke TK up when he was trying to leave so the blond boy went with him. When we found out Sora nearly went crazy with worry. Then Sam got this idea to get rid of Tai and DemiDevimon hit him with a poisonous dart and obviously poisoned him. Meanwhile Goldmon and MetalPegusesmon managed to get the dark ring off of Garurumon and he Digivolved back into the good Gabumon. Well that was happening Tai collapsed then TK brought them all back on MetalPegusesmon. Now were on a race of time to find the plant that can cure the poison.this time we can't goof off.an actually life's on the line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Note: I'm putting my favorite songs here instead of the Digimon theme ^^''' I guess I just wanted to make my chapters longer.and I'll take requests)  
  
Fallin By: *Ncync Chosen by: Daughter of Courage and Love (Me) Yeah yeah.oh hmm I don't know how  
  
I don't know why  
  
But girl it seems  
  
You've touched my life  
  
You're in my dreams  
  
You're in my heart  
  
I'm not myself  
  
When we're apart Something strange has come over me  
  
A raging wind across my seas  
  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
  
And what am I supposed to do  
  
If I can't get over you  
  
I come to find that you don't feel the same Cause I'm fallin, fallin  
  
Girl I'm falling for you  
  
And I pray your fallin too  
  
I've been falling fallin  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you I lose my step  
  
I lose my ground  
  
I lose my self  
  
When you're around  
  
I'm holding on for my life  
  
To keep from drowning in your eyes  
  
Girl what have you done to me  
  
To make me fall so desperately  
  
To think that I don't even know your name  
  
No, no  
  
How am I supposed to live  
  
If I can't get over this  
  
You decide that you don't feel the same Cause I'm fallin fallin  
  
Girl I'm fallin for you  
  
And I pray your fallin too  
  
I've been fallen fallin Will you stay or will you go  
  
Heaven, heaven knows what my future holds  
  
Questions, questions linger on my mind  
  
Day break from day break to dark of night  
  
I'm fallen I don't know what's come over me Can't you see that I'm fallin fallin  
  
Girl I'm fallin for you  
  
And I pray your fallin too  
  
I've been fallin fallin  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you (OK it might not match but big deal)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Biyomon's Pov~  
  
I hated seeing Sora so stressed out.  
  
Even thought Kari's Tai's sister, Sora still seems to be taking this harder then her.  
  
Anyways we've been travelling for about a day.a hard day of trying to find the Virutus Leaf, which is the only cure for the poison that's in Tai right now.  
  
"We'll never find it," Sora thought darkly, "Tai's gonna die."  
  
"We can't give up," Kari thought desperately.  
  
"Oh I hate this silence!" Gatomon suddenly said.  
  
We all looked at her and Kari mumbled, "We'll find it.or at least one group will."  
  
"Ken's computer didn't know where it is, makes me wonder if it's even here," Sora said sadly.  
  
~Gatomon's Pov~  
  
I hated this!  
  
Sora's being negative, Kari's starting to go down hill, and I can tell that Biyomon feels the same way I do.very worried.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep," Biyomon said.  
  
"NO! We have to find it!" Sora said suddenly causing us all to look at her.  
  
I wish I didn't cause I saw silent tears going down her face; she must really care for Tai a lot.  
  
"We have to," Kari said to her older friend.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
Finally, we managed to calm Sora down and we were all asleep.  
  
During the middle of the night I had the strangest dream ever.I can't really remember it thought.  
  
~Kari's Dream~ ~Author's Pov~  
  
They stood together watching a dark figure, it was impossible to see.  
  
Kari and TK stood side by side with very sad and helpless faces. Infact Kari was crying.  
  
Cody stood with Ken both were very worried.  
  
Davis and Yolie stood close together obviously not wanting to be alone. And Yolie was shaking very badly.  
  
And Tai and Sora were standing in front. Tai had his arms wrapped protectively around her and she was shaking just like Yolie.  
  
Agumon stood in front of Tai looking confident like always but Biyomon, Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Armidillomon, Patamon and Gatomon looked like they.didn't want to fight.  
  
"So, you think you can stand up to me alone Courage?" A very familiar voice growled suddenly.  
  
Tai glared at him with dark eyes then whispered something to Sora who looked up and him.  
  
Tai then pushed her back to Ken and Cody.  
  
He then nodded to Agumon and Agumon bursts into a light Kari (The one that's dreaming) knew very well but couldn't see it from all the light.  
  
Suddenly the dark creature showed his face.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
I woke up with a scream, which woke up Sora, Gatomon and Biyomon.  
  
Well breathing very hard I mumbled, "No please, it can't be him."  
  
"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked me.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad dream, go back to sleep," I told her.  
  
"Ok," the 2 Digimon said but Sora just kept giving me worried looks but soon they all (including me) went back to sleep.or so I thought.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
As Kari finally went back to sleep I got up and stood up.  
  
I started walking towards the Northeast for some reason not even I know.  
  
I found myself at a cliff that looked over an 'ocean' of trees.  
  
"Tai." I mumbled to myself then suddenly felt hot tears come to my eyes.  
  
"Were not gonna get back in time. Tai's gonna die.and I never told him how I felt," I thought with a million other's fallowing it.  
  
I closed my eyes then suddenly felt very strange like I was being yanked somewhere else.then I felt a wave of coldness pass over me I felt before.when I fell into the dark cave a year ago.  
  
I opened my eyes to see I wasn't on a cliff anymore, and I wasn't in a dark cave.I was in an ocean.a dark ocean.  
  
~Biyomon's Pov~  
  
"Wake up!" I heard Kari say to me urgently.  
  
"What?" I mumbled getting up.  
  
"Sora's gone," Gatomon said with worry.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled this time fully awake.  
  
"I woke up and she was gone," Kari said to me.  
  
"We have to find her.cause not only am I worried if Tai gets better and we don't find her he'll literally kill us," Gatomon said looking around.  
  
"I know," Kari said with sad eyes.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I was here for hours now.  
  
"Well at least the peach is.nice.too bad it doesn't have any color," I mumbled.  
  
I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me.  
  
I turned around and saw several creatures looking at me from a cave.  
  
"DIVERMON!" I yelled recognizing them.  
  
"You're a Digidestind," One said weakly.  
  
I nodded then noticed they seemed to be suffering.  
  
I walked close to them not noticing the evil eyes behind me, if I did I would have known they were trying to distract me from the real danger.  
  
I backed up suddenly as they stood up and the lead one said, "Stupid Digidestind, now prepare to die."  
  
I knew I couldn't defend myself so I backed away but felt something grab me from behind.  
  
I screamed then looked and saw an evil looking Digimon.  
  
I felt it squeeze me really tight and one word left my mouth.even thought I knew (Or thought) it was useless, "TTTAAAAIIIII!!!!!"  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
My head shot up as we reached a cliff and I suddenly heard a scream.  
  
"Sora!" I yelled looking around.  
  
Suddenly I knew where she was and knew how to get there.don't ask how cause I don't even know but I held my Digivice in the air and yelled, "DARK-PORT OPEN!"  
  
Then I along with Gatomon and Biyomon saw a lot of black then landed on a sandy but dark peach.  
  
I heard another scream of pain and Biyomon shot up and yelled, "BUT HER DOWN!"  
  
I watched as the Digimon threw Sora to the ground causing her to roll some and crash into a strange plant.  
  
"So Child of Light, are YOU prepared to die like your stupid so called leader of a brother?" He said advancing towards me.  
  
I backed up then suddenly I heard Sora yell, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Biyomon Metal Digivolve too.FIREMON! THE HEART OF LOVE!"  
  
I saw Firemon shoot pass me and at him.  
  
Gatomon then said, "That's Mikamemon. He's a vicous Digimon that either squeezes the life out of his enemies or attacks with his plants stealth attack."  
  
Sora walked up beside me and growled, "DON'T EVER INSULT TAI IN FRMT OF ME!"  
  
Gatomon jumped and said, "Yeash Sora, I know you love him but calm down."  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I blushed at Gatomon's comment then for some reason I remember the Divermon.  
  
I screamed as I felt them grab me and try to drag me into the dark water.  
  
"SORA!" Kari screamed then tried to run after me.  
  
She suddenly stopped and yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
"Metal Rosetta Stones!"  
  
The attack hit the Divermon, causing them to let me go and them to fly into the water.  
  
"Sora are you ok?" Kari asked coming up beside me.  
  
"Yeah, but why are they after me?" I asked the younger girl.  
  
"Because your filled with darkness now.your so worried about the Digidestind of Courage you let yourself think that you'll let him, also your remembering all the times he helped you and you never did anything in return for him," Mikamemon said to me.  
  
I know I started to look.well.lost I guess because Kari said, "Don't listen to him Sora, Tai WANTED to help you all those times, he NEVER intending on getting anything back."  
  
I thought then remember.I asked him why he helped me just after.well lets call it 'the hairclip situation' 6 months ago. Anyway he said because I was his best friend and he's rather die then see me get hurt.  
  
"You right Kari," I said to her then stood up.  
  
"FIREMON! METALNEFERTYMON! ATTACK HIM TOGETHER!" We yelled together.  
  
"FIRE BLASTER!"  
  
"METAL ROSETTA STONES!"  
  
The red and pink attack combine as one and actually deleted him from site.  
  
"Wow," Kari said.  
  
~Biyomon's Pov~  
  
As we De-digivolved Sora suddenly ran back to the plant and said, "I KNEW I RECONISED THIS!"  
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"It's that plant that can cure Tai," Kari said suddenly recognizing it to.  
  
Sora nodded and took some of it, then suddenly we were back on the cliff.the dark ocean no where in site.  
  
"Come on, let's get back," Sora said leading the way ask we went back to camp.  
  
~TK'S Pov~  
  
I ut a wet cloth on Tai's forhead as be both shivered and sweated.  
  
He was getting worse and I don't know how much longer he's gonna last.  
  
"Please, hurry," I whispered looking at me friend who look like he was in deep pain, "HURRY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT CHAPTER:WHEN TIME STOPS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go Luvya, it might not be what you wanted exactly but I've been getting writer's block.  
  
And if you want to request a song you can just put it in a review but also tell me the name of it AND the person or group that sings it so I can get the lyrics. Thanks!  
  
Reviews? Questions? Suggestions? Requests? Flames? Pizza? Send em all to me by Review or email, which I changed and is now starlight_angel08@hotmail.com  
  
Well catch ya l8ter  
  
~Daughter of Courage and Love~ 


	14. When Time Stops

When Time Stops By: Daughter of Courage and Love  
  
~This Chapter's dedicated to Crystal Setsuna, a friend on the net~  
  
Ken: Last time Sora was feeling really down and very upset about what happened to Tai. Kari was also feeling down but not as much. When Kari went to sleep that night she had a very weird dream which she believes will come true although she can't remember who the evil Digimon in it was. Meanwhile Sora went for a walk and some how ended up in the dark ocean. After Kari found her Firemon and MetalNefertymon were able to defeat Mikamemon (An evil Digimon) along with all the Divermon and returned back to the Digiworld. but not before Sora found the cure for Tai in the dark ocean. They better hurry up and get back.I have a feeling Tai won't last much longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kids in America By: No Secrets Chosen By: Daughter of Courage and Love  
  
Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the City go rushing by I sit here alone And I wonder why  
  
Friday night and everyone's moving I can fell the heat But it's shooting Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town  
  
Down town the young ones are going Down town the young ones are growing  
  
We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
Bright lights the music gets faster Look boy, don't check on your watch Not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance  
  
Hot-shot, give me no problems Much later baby you'll be saying never mind You know life is cruel, life is never kind Kind hearts don't make a new story Kind hearts don't grab any glory  
  
We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
Come closer, honey that's better Got to get a brand new experience Feeling right Oh don't try to stop baby Hold me tight  
  
Outside a new day is dawning Outside Sububia's sprawling everywhere I don't want to go baby New York to East California There's a new wave coming I warn you  
  
We're the kids in America We're the kids in America Everybody live for the music-go-round  
  
We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America  
  
(AN: Don't ask why I choose that song.I HAVE NO CLUE myself)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
As we walked I suddenly said, "OK this is stupid! We've been walking for two days!"  
  
"What are you saying Davis?" Veemon asked me.  
  
"I mean that maybe we should go back and hope one of the other's find it," I said to them.  
  
"Davis, I'm surprised at you. You usually never give up, and what if the cure's only in this area? What happened with the Digimental of Friendship?" Ken snapped at him thinking I was betraying the Digidestind.  
  
I smiled and said, "It's not that, its just if the cure IS here by the time we found it and then got back Tai would already be-be.well.dead."  
  
"Well lets go back on a different route," Wormon asked looking around.  
  
"Why?" Veemon and I said together.  
  
"If we do we might just stumble over the plant on our way back," Ken explained to us.  
  
"Oh," Veemon said as we started walking away.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We were walking in quietly, I wonder if they're all thinking the same thing as me?  
  
Well if we don't get back in time everyone's affected.  
  
First of all Tai dies.  
  
Second TK will go to pieces thinking it was his fault that Tai didn't last longer and that it was his fault Tai got poisoned in the first place.  
  
Kari, being Tai's sister will be affected worse then TK.she'd never get over it.  
  
Davis is one of Tai's best friends and would be really sad and also mad that he hadn't gotten back in time.  
  
Yolie's like an older sister to Tai now and would probably get an affect on her like Kari but not as bad.  
  
Cody likes Tai a lot because Tai doesn't judge him by his age and respects him for who he is so he'd 'crack'.  
  
I've gotten closer to Tai, like a brother, and I know if he died it'd be a lose that I would never forget.  
  
Finally the one that would be affected most.Sora.  
  
She loves Tai more then anything in the world and I'm positive would commit suicide if he died just to be with him.  
  
Agumon would literally die since the Digimon are connected to their partners thought their life force.  
  
The other Digimon would act like all their partners as well.  
  
"I can't believe Sam did that," I heard Davis mumbled.  
  
Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.MY brother was the one that caused this.  
  
"Sam.how could you?" I mumbled as we kept going.  
  
~Wormon's Pov~  
  
I've never seen Ken so upset.I could tell he couldn't bare what is brother did.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and rocks from a nearby cliff rolled down at us.  
  
"RUN!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Digimon Metal Energize!" I heard Ken yell then Davis got the idea and yelled the same thing.  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.LIGHTENMON! THE SWIRL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Hurry get on," I said to Ken.  
  
He jumped on my back and Davis jumped onto Icymon's back and we took off.  
  
~Veemon's Pov~  
  
Finally we got away from the avalanche of rocks.  
  
"I don't think that happened from normal purposes," Ken said to us.  
  
Davis nodded, as did Wormon.  
  
I, actually saw what it was.a very big brown boulder.  
  
"I did it," A 'rocky' voice said.  
  
We all turned to see the biggest, most ugly rock we've ever seen.  
  
"I'm Bouldermon! I work for the Digimon Emperor. I'll crush you with my 'crushing' attacks, Rock Slide & Dust Mist."  
  
"Ready Veemon?" Davis asked me suddenly.  
  
I nodded then heard Davis and Ken once again yell, "DIGI MENTAL ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.Icymon! The Sign of Friendship!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.Lightenmon! The Swirl of Knowledge!"  
  
"GET EM!" Davis yelled loudly.  
  
~Davis's Pov~  
  
"GET EM!" I yelled loudly and watched as Icymon charged towards the evil Digimon.  
  
"Help him out Lightenmon!"  
  
"THUNDER STRIKE!" Lightenmon yelled.  
  
The attack hit Bouldermon right on but.  
  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Lightenmon yelled.  
  
Ken hit himself and said, "Of course it didn't! He's rock and rock's resistant to lightening!"  
  
"Now you tell me," Lightenmon said with a groan.  
  
I watched on.this couldn't get any worse literally.  
  
~Veemon's Pov~  
  
"I GOT IT!" I heard Lightenmon yell suddenly.  
  
"What?" I asked him wanting to finish the fight.  
  
"Freeze him, then I'll shoot my lightening right by him melting it cause it to turn into water."  
  
I interrupted him saying, "Then you zap him again, and because the water conducts electric it'll hit him good!"  
  
Lighten nodded and we turned and faced Bouldermon.  
  
"ICY WIND!" I yelled freezing him as he tried to attack.  
  
"LIGHTINING STRIKE!" Lightenmon yelled missing him by an inch well defrosting him.  
  
"HA! IDIOTS! THAT ATTACK DID NOTHING TO M-," But Bouldermon got cut off by Lightenmon.  
  
"LIGHTINING STRIKE!"  
  
It zapped Bouldermon so hard he blew into pieces and two pieces shot past Davis and Ken.  
  
There was a crash like it hit something then 2 yells, a lot of white light then nothing.  
  
~Ken's Pov~  
  
We all shot around to see Palmon and Tentomon standing there with smashed dark rings beside them.  
  
I burst out laughing and said, "The pieces of rock must have hit the dark rings destroying them when you tried to ambush us."  
  
"Sorry bout that," Palmon said with an innocent smile.  
  
Suddenly Davis's D-Terminal went off.  
  
He read the email then jumped into the air yelling, "YAHHOOO!!!"  
  
"What?" I asked him well the Digimon looked confused.  
  
Davis smiled and said; "Sora and Kari found the cure for Tai!"  
  
Wormon, Veemon and I jumped into the air and yelled, "YES!"  
  
We started walking back well explaining to Tentomon and Palmon what happened to Tai.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
I felt blinding pain in my veins.Sam purposely made it so the poison would very slowly so I would be tortured longer.  
  
But I also think he did it so the other's would have a slight chance to get back to me with the cure in time.cause if he didn't Ken would never ever, EVER forgive him.  
  
Suddenly I heard TK's voice say," Hang on Tai. I just got an email from Sora and Kari.they got the cure and are coming back."  
  
I felt myself shaking and sweating really bad now.  
  
"Please.Sora, Kari. Please hurry.I don't know how much longer I can keep going," I thought as I put up with the sharp pain.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Next Chapter: Fear, Life, Love, Time  
  
Sparkmon: I would like to note that you have change your name once again  
  
Kaylie: Yeah, got a problem?  
  
Sparkmon: Yeah I wanna know why  
  
Kaylie: Ok where I am they don't show Digimon anymore so I'm actually getting bored with it, so I changed my name so it can fit into more then one type of fics cause after I'm done this I'll keep working on Fight Against Darkness but I'm gonna start writing other types of fics like Pokemon (I hate that show but I can come up with good stories.weird huh?), Original, Harry Potter ( I know they said they were taking that off but they didn't and ppl still update it.  
  
Sparkmon: Your not gonna abandon me are you?  
  
Kaylie: *Laughs* how could I?  
  
Sparkmon: good point  
  
Kaylie: Anyways I know I told a few ppl I'm taking a break because of writer's block.well guess what?  
  
Sparkmon: What?  
  
Kaylie: I just got a really good idea for this chapter today and BAMB!  
  
Sparkmon: *Jumps*  
  
Kaylie: My Writers block is history.but my school works not so I'll be going pretty slow.but don't worry this IS a fic I'm finishing.now Sparkmon has an announcement so her she is  
  
Sparkmon: *Clears her trough* I would like to say that anybody who wants to be a part of the 'I Hate Matt Club' can join by either asking BlackTerriermon  
  
Kaylie: *Interrupts* Digidestind of Courage's crazy Digimon  
  
Sparkmon: Yeah or you can ask me because even though it was my idea he's also in charge  
  
Kaylie: Well catch ya later  
  
Kaylie: Reviews? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Flames? Ice Cream? Send em to me! Oh yeah before I forget *Throws BlackTerriermon a Pepperoni Pizza* There's the Pizza for ya.catch yall la8ter  
  
~Scarlet Angel Kaylie~ 


	15. Fear, Life, Time, Love

Fear, Life, Love, Time By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
(Note: -.- I changed my name back.and this is what I'm permanently keeping as)  
  
Yolie: Last time Ken, Davis, Veemon and Wormon looked for 2 days for the cure for Tai but came up with nothing. Finally Davis said that they should turn back in hopes that someone else found the cure. But before they got back Bouldermon attacked them. By accident after they literally blew up Bouldermon pieces of rock from him hit Togemon and Kabuterimon destroying the dark rings! Then they got an email from Sora and Kari saying that they found the cure for Tai! Now Davis, Ken, Veemon, Wormon, Tentomon and Palmon are on their way back.let's just hope Sora and Kari get there in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm Alive By: Celine Dion Chosen By: Luvya  
  
I get wings to fly... Oh-oh  
  
I'm alive... yeah.. yeah  
  
When you call for me  
  
When I hear you breath  
  
I get wings to fly...  
  
I feel that I'm alive  
  
When you look at me  
  
I can touch the sky  
  
I know that  
  
I'm alive  
  
Ohh... Ooh.... alive  
  
When you blessed the day  
  
I just drift away  
  
All my world is right  
  
I'm glad that I'm alive  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
Filled me with love  
  
Made me a woman  
  
I'm glad you're back  
  
I couldn't get much higher  
  
My spirit takes flight  
  
(My spirit takes flight)  
  
Because I'm alive  
  
(Because I'm alive)  
  
Ooh... never bound  
  
(When you call on me)  
  
When you call on me  
  
(When I hear you breathe)  
  
When I hear you breathe  
  
(I get wings to fly...)  
  
I feel that I'm alive  
  
Oh yeah, I'm alive.  
  
(When you reach for me)  
  
When you reach for me  
  
(Erases fear inside)  
  
Loves knows that  
  
That I'll be the one standing by  
  
Through good and through tiring times  
  
And it's only begun  
  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
  
(When you call for me)  
  
When you call on me  
  
(When you reach for me)  
  
When you reach for me  
  
(I get wings to fly...)  
  
Ah-ah...  
  
(I feel that...)  
  
(When you blessed the day)  
  
When you blessed, you blessed the day  
  
(I just drift away)  
  
I just drift away  
  
(All my world is dark)  
  
I know that... I'm alive  
  
Yeah...  
  
I get wings to fly  
  
God knows that I'm alive...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"I'm glad Sora and Kari got the cure," Cody said to me.  
  
"Yeah," I said to the younger boy.  
  
We were heading back to where we left Tai and TK a few days ago with happier spirits then before.  
  
But there was still a problem.Sora and Kari were the farthest away and hade to get back in time or else.  
  
I shook my head.I wasn't gonna think like that.  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "I'm tired."  
  
I glanced at Hawkmon and said, "I guess we can take a stop."  
  
"How bout we stop there," Cody said to me well pointing to a temple.  
  
I smiled at the younger boy and said, "If you wouldn't have seen that Cody I would of walked right past it."  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We were tired and worried.  
  
Yolie and I sat back relaxing and Hawkmon and Armadillomon went exploring.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout, "YOLIE! CODY! COME LOOK AT THIS!"  
  
We both got up and ran over to them.  
  
When we found them they were standing over a large stone tablet.  
  
Yolie walked up to it and started to read it.  
  
As time pasts the dark one returns From the past it's deadly figure Is remembered by four All fear it, all hate it It destroys life Creates fear Changes time But eight Chosen Ones will fight the war With help from many others, Help from love, the chosen ones will in the war Many will wonder who they are, but the chosen ones are never far Courage with a sun of gold is one, Brave and powerful, the leader one Love with a heart of red is another Shares a soul with Courage she does Loyalty with a meteor of orange takes third Fighting for the ones he calls his friends Kindness with a crystal ball of Magenta takes fourth He fights with his heart, not only his brain Harmony with fireworks of silver steps up At loyalty's side with sincerity enough Trust with spiral star of aqua is in the last three Young but wise, and will help lead the heart Hope with star of yellow comes second last His fights with his heart, bravery and last Light with a flower of pink shines through At hope's side she always comes through Listen to these words or the night with come The Apocalypse will come, once more then before This is the prophecy of Fear, Life, Time and Love  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
"Wow," I heard Cody said beside me.  
  
Then suddenly there was a huge crash behind us.  
  
We turned and saw none other than Ikkakumon glaring at us.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
We managed to get out of the way and I heard Hawkmon said, "Yolie?"  
  
I nodded then I heard Cody yell with me, "DIGI METAL EVERGISE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDROP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
"Armadillomon Metal Digivolve too.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
"Ready?" Wavemon asked Flowermon.  
  
"Never more."  
  
They both charged at Ikkakumon.  
  
I quickly went over to the tablet, took out my D-Terminal and wrote it down on a writing program that was on it.  
  
After I got the last written down and stone from the ceiling and broke it.  
  
I gasped then yelled, "FLOWERMON BREAK THE DARK RING!"  
  
He nodded then with Wavemon's help destroyed the dark ring of Ikkakumon.  
  
~Cody's Pov~  
  
We walked back to camp; I had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon.  
  
Soon I saw the sun setting and the now good Gomamon said, "It's getting dark out, we should stop and rest."  
  
We all nodded and went to sleep.but in my mind I knew something bad was going to happen that night.something really bad.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I watched Tai fearfully. He was getting much worse.  
  
He was really and I mean really shaking now and sweating like crazy.  
  
"Sora, Kari, come on hurry!" I yelled out suddenly.  
  
"T-TK.I'll miss you, tell Sora I love her," I heard a voice said.  
  
I looked down to see Tai staring at me then suddenly his eyes closed his eyes and his head fell back onto his backpack.  
  
I gasped and said, "Tai? Tai? TAI!"  
  
I shook his desperately and said, "Come on wake up! Your can't Die!"  
  
He still didn't move, so I checked his pulse.he was very cold and there was no pulse.he wasn't breathing either.  
  
"No." I said with tears pouring out of my eyes.  
  
~Kari's Pov~  
  
Sora and I were almost there.we were like 5 minutes off.  
  
When we got close enough we heard yelling.  
  
We listened when suddenly I gasped and said, "That's TK."  
  
We listened to what he was saying now it was Sora's turn to gasp, TK was yelling Tai's name.  
  
We both looked at each other then started running at full tilt.  
  
"TK!" I yelled when we saw him.  
  
His head shot around and we clearly saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
He got up and ran towards us then hugged me and said, "I'm sorry, I tried to wake him up."  
  
I heard Sora give a startled gasp and she took off running towards Tai.  
  
"Tai wake up," She said to him.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
I tried to wake him up but nothing worked.  
  
I checked for breathing, a pulse and a heartbeat.but there wasn't any of them.  
  
"Tai.TAI NO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US!" I yelled and broke down crying.but not just from the pain of loosing my best friend, but heartbreak too.  
  
I heard Kari and TK crying behind me and that just made me cry harder.  
  
"Tai, please, please wake up," I said and layed my head on his chest and crying.  
  
I didn't notice it but the crest of love appeared over my heart and started glowing, as did the crest of courage on Tai's chest.  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I opened my eyes again and gasped.  
  
"Kari look!" He said pointing to Tai and Sora.  
  
Kari looked over and gasped.  
  
Sora had a red light around her and Tai had a gold light around him.  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked with wide eyes.  
  
Suddenly Sora whispered something.we couldn't hear it but there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
~Yolie's Pov~  
  
As we met up with Davis and Ken and headed our way back to camp I described the prophecy when we heard Ken shout, "LOOK!"  
  
We all looked up and saw a blinding light coming from where we left Tai and TK!  
  
We all looked at each other, nodded then took of running toward camp.  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
As the light died down a weak voice said, "Sora?"  
  
My eyes shot right open and looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes I reconised so well.  
  
"TAI!" I yelled and hugged him.  
  
Kari and TK looked up and saw Tai was awake.  
  
Kari screamed, ran over and also hugged Tai.  
  
TK was about to come over when Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody came into the clearing.  
  
"What's going on?" Davis asked.  
  
TK looked at Tai, Kari and I and said, "Nothing, things are just how they should be now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: STOP WITH WAR  
  
THERE! Happy Tarou Yamaguchi?! I re-did chapter 15 plus I'm done chapter 16. Sorry it's taking so long.I'll still write Digimon fics but they'll get up a lot slower then before. Also my Harry Potter Series is going good.  
  
Also I shouls mention that this profile officially belongs to my twin sister but the stories belong to me.I write she posts -.-  
  
Oh well Please review!  
  
Written by: ~Sora Kamiya01~ Posted by: ~Kari Kamiya01~ 


	16. Stop with War

Stop with War By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Cody: Last time Yolie and I were on our way back when we decided to take a short break in a temple. There we found an ancient legend, which was probably called Fear, Life, Time and Love or something close. Anyways afterwards Ikkakumon attacked us but with teamwork we got rid of the dark ring and he went back to being good old Gomamon. Meanwhile TK noticed Tai seemed to be getting worse then suddenly just stopped. Sadly it turns out that Tai didn't make it, and you wouldn't believe it but Sora and Kari were only 5 minutes away! When they got there Sora and Kari were also really upset but then something strange happened.Sora and Tai started to glow. Then the signs for Courage and Love appeared over their hearts and Tai came back to life! Now that was a close call!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ All You Wanted By: Michelle Branch Chosen By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
  
  
I didn't know that is was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured it out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yea  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ~Author's Pov~  
  
8 figures stayed separate as the sun came up.  
  
Kari sat on the highest branch in a tree.  
  
TK was sitting underneath the tree.  
  
Cody sat with his feet skimming the water of a lake.  
  
Yolie stood on a hill looking out of flat plains.  
  
Ken stood with his back against a cliff.  
  
Davis stood a bit away from Cody watching the water.  
  
Tai and Sora stayed close together.Sora still being scared of almost loosing him.  
  
The Digimon all stood watching their partners in a cold silence.all nervous.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and said to Sora, "It's time we fought Sam.once and for all. I mean we faced worse before."  
  
Tai's eyes clouded over at the memory of the fight with Apocolamon.and the loss of the Crests.  
  
Little did he know but 7 other people were thinking about them too.even though 4 weren't here anymore.  
  
"Courage," Tai thought not noticing his Digivice flicker gold then stopped.  
  
"Love," Sora remember without a sign that she saw her Digivice flicker red.  
  
"Light," Kari said in her mind not paying attention to her Digivice when it flickered pink.  
  
"Hope," TK mumbled not seeing his Digivice flicker yellow then back.  
  
"Friendship," A blond haired boy thought but noticing his old Digivice flicker blue.  
  
"Sincerity," a brown haired girl remembered noticing her Digivice flicker green.  
  
"Reliability," a blue haired boy said softly catching his Digivice flicking gray.  
  
"Knowledge," a red haired boy said well watching his Digivice flicker purple.  
  
Kari jumped down from the tree and said, "It's time to fight."  
  
Tk stood up beside her and said, "I'm with Kar 100%."  
  
"Time to stop this once and for all," Cody said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, the final fight," Yolie agreed.  
  
"I'm with them.even if Sam is my brother," Ken agreed.  
  
"Count me in," Davis nodded.  
  
"I'm with you guys.I've had enough with him hurting my friends," Sora agreed.  
  
Tai smiled and stood up saying, "So were all agreed?"  
  
"YEAH!" They all yelled.  
  
~Tai's Pov~  
  
Soon later Ken said, "Sam's base id just south of here.we can reach it by sun down."  
  
"All right.well let's get moving," Yolie nodded.  
  
"OK guys now remember.there's no turning back this time.this is the final fight, and they're always rough," I told them.  
  
Sora moved by my side and said with a smile, "We're ready this time."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
~Author's Pov~  
  
Suddenly from quiet a way you could hear 8 voice's yell, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too.GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!"  
  
"Biyomon Metal Digivolve too.FIREMON! THE HEART OF LOVE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.LIGHTNENMON! THE SPIRAL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDROP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
"Armadillomon Metal Digivolve too.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.METALPEGUSESMON! THE SHOOTING STAR OF HOPE!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
"All right gang.let's go!" Tai yelled as all the Digimon ran, flew or swam south, towards danger, adventure and their destiny's.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sorry this took SO LONG to get up but truthfully I'm not THAT interested in Digimon anymore.seeing as there's no more new episodes where I live.  
  
Also I lost the disk this story was for awhile and only found it today.  
  
Oh yeah note to readers if your confused about the recap thing that Cody said up there read chapter 15 again because I changed it.  
  
And sorry to say but I've got even more work so I won't get the next chapter up for awhile but don't fear I'm NOT giving up writing.  
  
Also my sister owns this profile and email now even though the stories are mine.if you want to see MY profile with different stories (mostly original and Harry Potter) go to the Profile:  
  
Crystal Lily Potter  
  
The one that has the stories: Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor *Complete* & Harry Potter and the Crystal of the Unicorn  
  
Those are my first HP fics.  
  
Anyways see ya round  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	17. Finally Defeated

Finally Defeated By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
TK: Last time we did some major thinking. Was it time to fight the final battle with Sam or not? My mind told me it was but even though I won't admit it, I was scared. I kept remembering the final battle with Devimon. Tai, Sora and Kari were remembering other final battles we had. Kari thought about losing Wizardmon to Myotismon, Sora thought about almost loosing Tai after he defeated Etemon, I (like I said) thought about loosing Angemon to Devimon, and Tai thought about losing our Crests to Apocolamon. Finally we all came to a decision.it was time to fight. All 8 of us agreed to face Sam together. This is it.this battle will decide the fate of the Digiworld from the Digimon Emperor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's How it Feels By: Wave Chosen by: Sora Kamiya01  
  
It's such a crazy ride  
  
You feel it deep inside  
  
It seems like I could touch the sky, the sky  
  
Just being close to her  
  
She heals me, she's my cure  
  
From all the pain out in the world  
  
That's how it feels when you know  
  
You've finally found her  
  
Can't wait until you're back around her  
  
It's like waking up from a dream  
  
That turns out to be real  
  
Yeah, that's how it feels  
  
There's no more mystery  
  
As long as she's with me  
  
It's all become so clear to see  
  
That's how it feels when you know  
  
You've finally found her  
  
Can't wait until you're back around her  
  
It's like waking up from a dream  
  
That turns out to be real  
  
It's like driving way to fast  
  
On a motorbike sitting on the back  
  
It's like laying on the beach  
  
Where the ocean air smells so sweet  
  
Yeah that's how it feels  
  
Yeah that's how it feels  
  
That's how it feels when you know  
  
You've finally found her  
  
Can't wait until you're back around her  
  
It's like waking up from a dream  
  
That turns out to be real  
  
Feels so real  
  
That's how it feels when you know  
  
You've finally found her  
  
Can't wait until you're back around her  
  
It's like waking up from a dream  
  
That turns out to be real ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Remember if you want a certain song just tell me. SK01 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the Digidestind sat on their Digimon as they flew, ran or swam towards the Emperor's base.  
  
Tai suddenly made Goldmon come to a stop.  
  
Davis made Icymon jump up on a large boulder so he was at the same eye level as Tai and yelled, "There she blows!"  
  
Sora (on Firemon) flew up to Tai's other side and said, "Well I guess this is it."  
  
Yolie nodded and said, "Time to fight Sam.you ok with Ken?"  
  
Ken nodded and said, "He did so many things wrong.it's time to set him strait."  
  
"OK, anybody who wants to turn back now or has a weak stomach please do so," Tai said trying to lighten the mood some.  
  
They all smiled then Icymon, Lightnenmon, and Wavemon de-digivolved and Davis and Veemon climbed on MetalNefertymon, Ken and Wormon got on MetalPegusesmon and Cody and Armadillomon got on Flowermon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam sat at his computer when DemiDevimon flew up and said, "Master, the Digidestind are here in the base."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sam roared at him, then stopped, thought for a second and smiled evilly.  
  
"Let them come.it will be their last, with only 7 of them left."  
  
"Uhh.master there's a problem with that," DemiDevimon said to him.  
  
"Oh?" Sam said looking sharply at DemiDevimon.  
  
"The leader survived."  
  
Sam swore and said, "I've been watching them and the two Kamiya's, Takenouchi and Takaishi seem to have more experience then Motomiya, Hida, Inoue and Ken."  
  
DemiDevimon nodded and said, "They do. A year ago they were here in the Digiworld fighting our kind too.I myself worked for Etemon at first then Cour-uhh-Kamiya destroyed him so I went to work for Myotismon, but Lig-I mean the little Kamiya girl beat him, he did come back but the older Kamiya boy and Takashi's older brother Ishida got mega Digimon and tried to defeat him but they didn't.I don't know how they did though, Myotismon deleted me by then."  
  
"So, who would you say is the strongest Digidestind?" Sam asked.  
  
"Tai Kamiya," The little bat replied.  
  
"Hmm.Kamiya.does he have any weakness that we could use against him?" The Emperor questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's actually really obvious too.he cares for his sister but she isn't his greatest weakness.Lo-I mean Sora Takenouchi is," DemiDevimon replied.  
  
"Of course, I can't believe I didn't see that before.get the troops together DemiDevimon, we're going Digidestind hunting."  
  
"As you wish.master."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tai rounded to his fellow Digidestind and said, "Listen this is dangerous.we're just getting in there, beating Sam then getting out, understand?"  
  
They all nodded in reply and kept walking until.  
  
"Great! Which way do we go?" Kari asked seeing the single hallway they were in split into 4.  
  
"We have to split up don't we?" Cody asked with worry.  
  
The 3 younger kids looked at the 5 older ones.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Alright this is the gr-oops sorry Tai, I forgot your leader," Davis said apologetically.  
  
Tai smiled and said, "That's ok Davis.even the leader needs help sometimes, keep going."  
  
Davis nodded and said, "Ok Cody and TK you two go that way."  
  
They two younger boys nodded then walked to the left with Armadillomon and Patamon following them closely.  
  
"Yolie, Ken, your two go that way," Davis said with a slight wince that only Tai saw.  
  
They nodded and walked to the left-north with Hawkmon and Wormon right behind them.  
  
"OK, Kari we're going that way," Davis said pointing to the right, "And Tai, Sora you two are going that way."  
  
They all nodded and Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon went down the right-north well Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon went right.  
  
a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a@a  
  
"What was that?" Cody asked suddenly coming to a stop.  
  
"I dunno.but I heard it too," TK replied to his friend.  
  
"TK, Cody, I suggest we Digivolve," Armadillomon said to them.  
  
They both nodded and said, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Armadillomon Metal Digivolve too.WAVEMON! THE CROSS OF RELIABILITY!"  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.METALPEGUSESMON! THE SHOOTING STAR OF HOPE!"  
  
As their Digimon got done Digivolving several Tankmon came out at them.  
  
"Uh oh," TK said realizing they were badly outnumbered.  
  
Cody turned around to see if they could turn back but there were more Tankmon blocking that way too.  
  
"Looks like the only way out is to fight," Cody said.  
  
TK nodded as Wavemon and MetalPegusesmon charged forwards at the Tankmon.  
  
t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t  
  
Ken and Yolie walked silently through the halls when Yolie stopped.  
  
"What?" Ken asked her.  
  
"Listen.I hear whispering," Yolie said to him.  
  
Sure enough about 40 Grabagemon popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Damn," Yolie mumbled.  
  
"DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.LIGHTNENMON! THE SPIRAL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.FLOWERMON! THE TEARDTOP OF SINCERITY!"  
  
"Arg, your brother knows I hate Garbage," Yolie said crossly.  
  
"Yeah, which is probably why they're attacking us," Ken said as Lightnenmon and Flowermon jumped into action.  
  
6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
Davis and Kari stood together in front of a steal door.  
  
"Should we go in?" Kari asked with worry.  
  
Davis thought more a moment then said, "Yeah, better then standing here all day."  
  
They opened it, walked in and the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"That's what happens in horror movies," Veemon said.  
  
"Very observant Mr obvious," Gatomon replied.  
  
"I think horror movie was right," Kari said.  
  
They all turned around to see a large 'army' of Woodmon glaring at them.  
  
"DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.METALNEFERTYMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
"Let's hope we get out of this alive," Davis said.  
  
"That's comforting," Kari said with both sarcasm and panic in her voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Tai pushed open a metal door to see nothing but darkness.  
  
"Ok be careful whatever you do, got it?" He told Sora, Goldmon and Firemon.  
  
They nodded and walked in.  
  
As they did the door shut behind them and the lights came on.  
  
They shielded their eyes from the light and a voice said, "Welcome.ahh I see you don't like the light either."  
  
Tai opened his eyes and growled, "Sam."  
  
"Hello Kamiya.and lookie here, Takenouchi too," He said glancing at them both.  
  
Tai shot him a death glare and moved in front of Sora.  
  
"Sam it's time you met your downfall," Tai threatened.  
  
"Really?" Sam said with a look of mock shock on his voice, "Go ahead try and kill me."  
  
With a sudden movement the lights went off again and Tai heard Sora scream from behind him.  
  
"SORA!" Tai yelled turning around as the lights went back on to see she was gone.  
  
"You know you should take your eyes off your most precious item.it might get taken away," Sam said.  
  
Tai turned around and saw that he was holding Sora tightly in front of him.  
  
"Now as I believe you wanted to kill me.so come on.lest see it," Sam said testily.  
  
Goldmon and Firemon looked at Tai for directions on what to do but saw the pained look on his face as he said, "I-I can't, I'll hit Sora."  
  
"Hmm.love.see it's not worth anything.all it causes is weakness," The Emperor said clearly.  
  
Tai glared darkly at him and said, "No, that's not true!"  
  
"There's nothing but power Kamiya.it's time you realized that!"  
  
"No, I know first hand that there's defiantly Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light!" Tai snapped.  
  
"Big words.but let's see if you can defeat me once and for all," Sam said then snapped his fingers and a large evil looking Digimon appeared.  
  
Sora screamed at the sight and Tai gasped.there stood what looked like Devimon but was covered in metal.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my newest creation.MetalDevimon," Sam told him with an evil smile.  
  
"I think your still gonna loose," Tai snapped back.  
  
"Alright let's see what you got," Sam said directing MetalDevimon growled and charged forwards.  
  
"Tai grab Sora quickly so she doesn't get hit by accident, and we'll get MetalDevimon," Goldmon said to him.  
  
Tai nodded as Goldmon and Firemon flew towards MetalDevimon.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Cody ducked as a piece of metal went flying over his head.  
  
"This is crazy! Every time we take one down two more pop up!" TK yelled to him.  
  
Cody looked up and yelled, "I know! And Wavemon and MetalPegusesmon can't hold up much longer."  
  
Just as he said that Wavemon flew backwards and hit the ground. The Digimental of Reliability came out of him as he turned back to Armadillomon and the Digimental rolled across the floor.  
  
"Spoke to soon huh Cody?" Armadillomon said with a weak laugh.  
  
Then MetalPegusesmon hit the wall and De-Digivolved to Patamon causing the Digimental of Hope to come out of him and unlike how it usually goes back into TK's D-terminal it rolled onto the floor.  
  
"Not good," TK said as the Tankmon moved slowly towards TK and Cody.  
  
"TANK BLASTER!" Several Tankmon yelled and shot energy towards TK, Cody, Patamon and Armadillomon.  
  
There was a huge blast, and a lot of dust. But as the dust cleared the figures of the two youngest male Digidestind were seen on the ground with their Digimon.not moving.  
  
##########################################  
  
Yolie screamed as Flowermon got thrown backwards.  
  
"What are we gonna do, we got to defeat my brother," Ken's voice came with worry in it.  
  
"I don't know," She replied watching the battle.  
  
"KEN!" Lightnenmon yelled suddenly.  
  
Yolie and Flowermon turned just in time to see Lightnenmon fly in front of Ken blocking most of the attack but causing them both to be knocked out.  
  
Also Lightnenmon De-Digivolved back into Wormon causing the Digimental of Knowledge to roll across the floor.  
  
Yolie heard a yell of pain and looked back at Flowermon just in time to see him turn back into Hawkmon and the Digimental of Sincerity rolled like Ken's.  
  
"No," Yolie whispered as she stood in front of the evil Garbagemon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Davis stood watching the battle in front of him.  
  
Kari was trying to be strong like her brother but was near tears instead.  
  
MetalNefertymon was already back to Gatomon and the Digimental of Light lay on the floor close to the small Digimon.  
  
Icymon was trying his hardest but wasn't doing to well anymore since he was so tired.  
  
Kari suddenly screamed, "NO ICYMON!"  
  
Davis looked up to see his Digimon fly across the room and land in a heap on the floor.  
  
He De-Digivolved into Veemon and the Digimental of Friendship rolled across the floor.  
  
"No," Davis said as the Woodmon turned to him and the small girl.  
  
"Please, let Tai be ok," He heard Kari mumbled. .....................................................  
  
Sam laughed as MetalDevimon struck Firemon to the ground.  
  
Suddenly he chocked as he got rammed in the back.  
  
Sam got off the floor and glared darkly at Tai who was now in front of Sora.  
  
"You know you're just fighting a loosing battle Kamiya.darkness always wins," Sam hissed.  
  
"That's not true," Sora said to him.  
  
Tai nodded to the girl and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Firemon screamed in pain and fell to the ground, de-digivolving back to Biyomon and the Digimental of Love rolled over by Tai's feet.  
  
"Goldmon's the only one left.you know he can't win on his own," Sam stated.  
  
"He's right Sora, we need the other's here," Tai whispered to the girl next to him.  
  
She nodded but MetalDevimon said, "They're fighting for their lives right now."  
  
Then 3 screens appeared. The first one showed TK, Cody, Armadillomon and Patamon all on the floor unconscious. The next one showed Ken and Wormon unconscious with Yolie and Hawkmon barley holding on. And the last one showed Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon barley holding out.  
  
"No," Tai heard Sora whisper from her spot next to him.  
  
"We can't give up.we've come too far," Tai thought then said, "GOLDMON! ATTACK HIM WITH ALL YOU GOT!"  
  
The golden-four legged dinosaur flew at MetalDevimon and hit him with his Golden Missiles.but it didn't affect the Digimon.  
  
"Tai he's just not strong enough," a weak Biyomon said well standing up.  
  
Sora gripped Tai's hand and mumbled, "Please, we have to win.for everyone I love and the same with everyone else."  
  
Tai then noticed the Digimental of Light glowing.  
  
~Davis: For all my friends and everyone who has a friend please win~  
  
*Kari: Don't let the darkness win.the light is still shining a bit*  
  
^TK: Keep up the hope.it'll help lead the way"  
  
/Cody: We've got to keep our reliability.for everyone in both worlds/  
  
?Yolie: We need to be sincere about our feelings for everyone?  
  
!Ken: We need the Knowledge to win!  
  
"We need to have the courage to face our fears," Tai mumbled.  
  
Just then the Digimental of Love burst into red light and it flew in the air over Goldmon.  
  
Just then 6 colored objects flew into the room and stopped over Goldmon.  
  
The Digimentals of Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light suddenly flew into his body.  
  
He let out a yell then started to grow.  
  
"GOLDMON DIGIMENTAL DIGIVOLVE TOO."  
  
He grew to be about 60 feet tall, was on two legs, had two giant wings, and looked exactly like a golden dragon.infact it WAS a golden dragon with the signs of Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light.  
  
"HIKAZCHIMON!"  
  
"Woah," Tai said with wide eyes.  
  
"DARKNESS CURSE!" MetalDevimon yelled suddenly.  
  
Hikazchimon yelled, "LIGHT BARRIER!" and it stopped the attack dead in its tracks.  
  
"DESTINY BLASTER!"  
  
MetalDevimon yelled in pain and was deleted instantly.  
  
"PURIFYING WAVE!"  
  
There was a wave of white light and when it died down everyone was standing in the same room, all looking normal and in the middle of the room was Sam looking like.well.Sam.  
  
Hikazchimon de-digivolved to Koromon and said, "Dizzy."  
  
Tai picked him up and Sam said, "Sorry."  
  
"Sam, you're finally back!" Ken said happily.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "Sorry, for all the trouble I've caused."  
  
"It's ok Sam," Tai said to as Sora walked up beside him again.  
  
Just then Sam's Black D-3 glowed and changed into the normal light blue Digivice then a figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hi Sam, I'm BlackTerriermon.your partner," He said to his partner.  
  
"Come on Sam.let's go home," Ken said as he lead his brother through the portal to the real world.  
  
TK, Kari and Cody went through together then Davis and Yolie followed.  
  
Sora grabbed Tai's hand before he went through and said, "You were really brave.and thanks for saving me." She kissed him on the cheek then ran through the portal.  
  
Tai's cheeks were deep red and then he smiled and ran through the portal.  
  
All the Digimon laughed at this and followed their partners back to the Real World. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you like this version better then the last one.I re-read it and thought 'they're right.this is too boring' so I fixed it up some.I hope you like it.  
  
Like I said before Digidestind of Courage if you don't want me using BlackTerriermon I won't. And please review everyone!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: DIGIVOLVE VEEMON!  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	18. Digivolve Veemon

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 18: Digivolve Veemon By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Kari: Last time we got to Sam's base and got ready to fight him once and for all. Meanwhile DemiDevimon warned Sam that we were coming and he came up with his own scam to get rid of us. We had to split up and we all met trouble.but not as much as Tai and Sora. He took Sora and tried to make Tai believe there was only Darkness and Power.not anything to do with light! Then Sam brought out his 'newest creation' MetalDevimon! Meanwhile TK, Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon got beat up by the Tankmon, Ken and Wormon were down and Yolie and Hawkmon were just holding up, and Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and I were all fighting to keep standing! Well all that was happening MetalDevimon beat up Firemon leaving only Goldmon to fight and Tai got Sora back. But wit the powers of the Digimentals (Crests) we managed to get Goldmon to Digimental Digivolve too Hikazchimon! He defeated MetalDevimon then healed Sam of evil and the rest of us from injury.and also Sam got his own Digimon too! BlackTerriermon! And after that we FINALLY went home.but I wonder if all the evil's gone.never seemed that easy last time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sk8ter Boi By: Avril Lavigne Chosen By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all for her friends, stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy cloths  
  
He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years for now, she's sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
Turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater Boy rocking up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends, they already know And they bought their tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along, stands in the crowd Looks up at the man she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tuff luck that boy's mine now We are more then just good friends This is how the story ends To bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more the beats the eye I see the man that is inside  
  
He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each other's world He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be in his studio Signing the song we wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be in his studio Signing the song we wrote About a girl he used to know  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The morning sun came down on the town of Odiba causing the people around Odiba to get up slowly.  
  
Sam Ichyjouji got up and looked at his sleeping partner.  
  
"BlackTerriermon.I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you and everyone else through."  
  
He closed his blue eyes and a voice said, "You apologized to Ken, Yolie, Cody, Davis, TK, Kari, Sora and Tai.and they all forgave you so it's good now."  
  
Sam looked at his Digimon and smiled sadly as his door opened.  
  
"Hey Sam, I'm going to the Digiworld after school.wanna come?" Ken asked him.  
  
"No, I was gonna go to the high school to catch up on my work," Sam said to his brother.  
  
Ken nodded then walked out the door with Minomon in his arms and his book bag on his back.  
  
"Sorry again.Ken," Sam whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kari walked out of her room in her pink pyjamas and asked, "Where's mom and dad?"  
  
Tai looked at his sister and smirked, "Since we had a 'vacation' they thought they should to but forgot to mention it before.they left for their plain to take them to Paris today."  
  
"Cool, wait mom wouldn't let you look after the house on your own.so who's looking after the house with you?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai blushed and said, "Kari we gotta go to school in a half an hour."  
  
Kari gasped and ran into her room to get ready.  
  
Tai laughed just as someone knocked on the door.  
  
He opened it and said, "Hi Sor."  
  
Sora walked in and smiled saying, "Hi Tai."  
  
"Ready for that Math test today?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Math.test?" Tai asked her.  
  
Sora's eyes widened and said, "You didn't study?!"  
  
Tai sheepishly shook his head and thought, "Great now she thinks I'm a total idiot!"  
  
Sora suddenly blushed and she realised she was staring at him. "Dang now he must think I'm a study freak."  
  
Sora suddenly took a deep breath and was about to say something when Kari came running out saying, "Come on Tai we gotta go-oh hi Sora."  
  
Sora nodded and thought, "Damn.I almost had the chance to tell him!"  
  
"Damn Kari, then again she probably wasn't gonna say what I thought she was," Tai thought then said, "Come one let's go."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yolie stood at a counter in the science lab looking through a microscope.  
  
"Wow, I used to love all this but since the Digiworld's been so quiet for the last 2 weeks it's so boring," She thought.  
  
Yolie turned as someone tapped her should.  
  
"Hey Dai," she said to him.  
  
"We working on this project together right?" Davis asked her.  
  
"Yeah?" Yolie asked lost.  
  
"Well as your partner I think I should tell you, well I was at the bathroom our experiment started to smoke," He said pointing behind her.  
  
She looked and just as both of them were right there the chemicals blew up in their faces.  
  
$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$  
  
Cody yawned as their Social Studies teacher droned on and on.  
  
Kari was in front of him and was staring at the ceiling and TK was behind Cody and was actually asleep!  
  
Kari turned around and looked behind Cody and giggled.  
  
He looked at her curiously and she pointed behind him.  
  
They both laughed under their breath at the sight of TK sleeping in class.  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
  
Ken looked down at his book he was reading and smiled.  
  
His parents were so happy when he came back with Sam, but now everything was boring.there wasn't anything left exciting.  
  
"I wish something would happen.well not any evil in the Digiworld but something interesting," He mumbled with a sigh.  
  
9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696  
  
Tai sat staring at the bored with boredom and like always Sora was beside him like always.  
  
A girl named Cystillia looked at them and giggled.  
  
Her friend named Ryoko looked at her and she pointed to Tai and Sora.  
  
He looked over and sniggered as he saw that Tai and Sora were both just staring at the chalk bored with their heads in their hands.  
  
It was actually pretty funny at the time.  
  
"Without any danger in the Digiworld life had gone back to boring," Tai whispered to her.  
  
Sora nodded and said, "At least there's no more evil.as far as we know."  
  
"As far as we know," Tai mumbled in agreement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"OK guys, ready to go?" Yolie asked as the Digidestind stood in the computer lab after school.  
  
They all nodded and Cody said, "Digiport open!"  
  
Once they were in the Digiworld Tai took charge, "OK troops, we need to check all over in case there's another evil here.trust me from past experiences they NEVER quiet coming," Tai said to Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody.  
  
"So let's see Kari you and Gatomon go to the Numamon's area.I'm sure they'd be happy to see you," Tai said to his sister.  
  
Kari smiled and ran off with Gatomon.  
  
"OK TK you and Patamon are going to Primary Village.I know it's along ways away so take the Digiport," the leader informed him.  
  
TK nodded, wanting to see Elecmon again and went back through the Digiport.  
  
"Yolie can you and Hawkmon go to the Koromon Village?" Tai asked.  
  
She gave a fake salute and ran off with Hawkmon.  
  
"Cody you and Armadillomon are going to the beach," Tai said with a laugh.  
  
Cody laughed, said thank you as he and Armadillomon ran to the beach.  
  
"Ken you and Wormon are going to the lake area."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"Sora and Biyomon go to the Gekomon's palace," Tai informed her.  
  
She nodded and smiled sweetly at Tai then left with Biyomon.  
  
Davis laughed after she was gone and said, "I think someone like's you."  
  
Tai blushed and said, "Shut up."  
  
"Well what are we doing fearless leader?" Davis asked well motioning to Veemon and himself.  
  
"Well we're both heading to the mountain area since it's too dangerous for only one person and a Digimon to climb alone and that's defiantly a place that could hold evil," Tai said well pointing up.  
  
Agumon nodded in agreement then a voice said, "Yeah and Digimon have been disappearing there lately."  
  
They both looked around and saw Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and BlackTerriermon.  
  
"Really?" Veemon asked them.  
  
BlackTerriermon nodded, then got his usual smile and said, "Well maybe its just cause that new bar opened and Digimon are getting too drunk and walking off the mountain."  
  
Tai and Davis both shook their heads and started up the mountain.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A pair of cold eyes watched the two goggle heads and Dinosaur Digimon climb up the mountain side.  
  
"Hmm.the leader's strong enough to face me since he had much more experience.but the new goggle head isn't.  
  
With that the creature moved away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Do you hear something?" Veemon said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, and I also smell something.something wrong," Agumon added.  
  
"HEADS UP!" Tai yelled suddenly as he saw a bunch of boulders falling down the mountain.  
  
Tai and Agumon got back some but Davis and Veemon got thrown forwards and ended up on the other side.  
  
As the rocks stopped falling Davis heard Tai yell, "You ok dude?"  
  
"Yeah!" Davis yelled back.  
  
"I'll go get help ok?" Tai's voice came.  
  
"Alright!" Davis yelled back to him then heard Tai and Agumon run down the side of the mountain.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After Tai left a giant spider crawled down the side of the mountain unnoticed till Veemon yelled, "DAVIS! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Davis looked up and moved just in time as a poison shot at him.  
  
"Woah! That's one big and ugly Spidermon," Davis said with wide eyes.  
  
"Wrong name but close. That's Dokugumon, she's known as the "Queen of Spiders' and had a very deadly poison."  
  
"So in other words she dies or we do?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Veemon said.  
  
"Well here we go again.DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Veemon Metal Digivolve too.ICYMON! THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
  
"Alright.let's mix it up!" Icymon yelled and lunged at the spider.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"GUYS!" Tai yelled when he saw the other Digidestind waiting for him and Davis to return.  
  
"Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked in worry.  
  
"Davis, Veemon, Agumon and I were walking up the mountain when there was a rock slide.Davis and Veemon are trapped on the other side," He managed to get out between breaths.  
  
Yolie grabbed Tai's collar and said, "You take us to him right now."  
  
Tai smirked and said, "Alright Yolie.don't kill me just cause your not with your boyfriend."  
  
Tai managed to get away from Yolie and showed them where to go as Yolie went deep red and said, "TAICHI KAMIYA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
##########################################  
  
"Veemon," Davis said well kneeling down beside his beat-up partner.  
  
"I tried Davis.but I failed," He said sadly.  
  
"Damn, I wish I was as strong and Tai, or Sora now.if Goldmon or Firemon got shot down they'd probably find away to make them Digivolve into Greymon and Birdramon."  
  
Davis sighed remembering seeing the two huge Digimon for the first time back when Tai and him went to save Sora.  
  
"Wait, now that I think about it Patamon and Gatomon must also be able to Digivolve into something else too," Davis thought.  
  
"Goodbye Digidestind," The spider said to him and shot out her poison.  
  
"DAVIS NO!" Veemon yelled suddenly.  
  
Davis's Digivice suddenly went off with white light as did Veemon.  
  
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.EXVEEMON!"  
  
Davis stood in amazement.his Digimon just digivolved into a NORMAL CHAMPION DIGIMON!  
  
"WHAT?!" Dokugumon yelled in shock.  
  
"You know I hate spiders," ExVeemon said and flew forwards.  
  
Davis watched as the two Digimon fought head to head.ExVeemon was having a lot more luck then Dokugumon.  
  
"VEE LASER!"  
  
"POISON WRAP!"  
  
Davis blocked his eyes as the final attack his each other head on.  
  
"EXVEEMON!" He yelled looking up.  
  
His Digimon stayed in the air.Dokugumon was gone.  
  
He smiled and ExVeemon said, "Lets get out of here."  
  
Davis nodded, climbed onto his shoulder then they flew down the side of the mountain.  
  
Æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ  
  
"DAVIS!" Yolie cried happily as she saw Davis fly down on ExVeemon's back.  
  
"Hey guys meet my champion Digimon.ExVeemon," Davis said proudly.  
  
Ken, Cody and Yolie stood in shock but Tai, Sora, TK and Kari stood looking proud.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
"Drat! Almost had him!" An angry woman's voice growled then calmed down.  
  
"No Matter.there's still 5 more left to try and kill," The voice said well watching them leave the Digiworld.  
  
"Be warned Digidestind.the time of death is near."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So what did ya think? Sorry it took so long to get up.  
  
If anybody has any suggestions I'd be GLAD to hear them.oh yeah and to the person who said this story sucked cause it didn't have any Koumi in it. Here's a Quarter go call someone who cares *Tosses him a quarter*  
  
Anyways if you wanna tell me something, need advice, got advice, please either review or email me at starlight_angel08@hotmail.com  
  
Also I really want the truth now.since this is chapter 18 and I've been working my hardest to make chapters good I want to know where you all think I stand as an author. I don't care if you think I suck.I still wanna know! I know I might sound desperate but I going through this little thing were I want to know what everyone thinks of me, that includes the people I write for *Points to all the readers*  
  
Well thanks for reading,  
  
Oh yeah.I almost forgot  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: DARKNESS DEFEATED! NOT!  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	19. Darkness Defeated! Not!

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 19: Darkness Defeated! Not! By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Davis: Last time we were in class bored out of our minds since nothing's happened in the Digiworld for 2 weeks! Anyways for something to do after school we decided to go to the Digiworld just to make sure everything's ok. Kari and Gatomon went to see the Numamon, TK and Patamon when to Primary Village, Cody and Armadillomon went to the beach, Yolie and Hawkmon went to the Koromon Village, Ken and Wormon went to the lake, Sora and Biyomon went to the Gekomon's palace and Tai, Agumon, Veemon and I decided to check out a mountain. But when we were climbing it there was a rockslide and Tai and Agumon got separated for Veemon and I! They went for help and Veemon and I waited when a huge (ugly) spider Digimon attacked us. Her name was Dokugumon (The Queen of Spiders). Icymon fought as much as he could but got turned back to Veemon. As I was about to get hit with Dokugumon's poison Veemon Digivolve too ExVeemon! He finished the fight then we went back to the others. But I wonder who this new evil is?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Digimon Theme Season 4 Chosen by: Sora Kamiya01 Note: *Shrugs* I know this is for season 4 but it's 10 times better then the old one  
  
Dig-i-mon!  
  
Look to the past as we head for the future  
  
To reclaim the Digital World.  
  
With faith in ourselves and trust in each other  
  
We live by the lessons we've learned.  
  
As we work towards one solution  
  
Through a Spirit Evolution.  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah!  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Forever united as one  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Together the battles are won  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Through us let your spirit evolve.  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all  
  
If we're all for one world  
  
There's a world  
  
For us all  
  
Dig-i-mon!  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kari climbed on the money bars and sat on top of them well TK climbed across them and Cody sat reading a book.  
  
Sometimes it was great being a kid! Your innocent (or so your parents think) and you didn't have much responsibility, you didn't have to worry much, you were carefree, and didn't have to worry about emotions much.  
  
But with these 3 9-year-olds that was far from the truth.  
  
Kari, Cody and TK had to worry about the fate of two worlds.not that it really wasn't unknown with TK and Kari since a year ago everyone had found out about Digimon.  
  
"Hey Kari," Natasha said well running over to her.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
  
"Nothing," She said with a giggle then ran off.  
  
"Weird girl," Kari mumbled. .....................................................  
  
"Ok ready troops?" Ken asked them all as they sat in the computer lab.  
  
"Yeah, but let's stick together this time," Yolie said to him.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"OK Digiport open!" Sora yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.so they're back.well this is a time to see who's stronger, them or me," the same woman's voice from before said.  
  
¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????  
  
Kari looked around.something in her body could since that something was deadly wrong in the Digiworld.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're Crest of Light," A voice in the back of her head said.  
  
"But it's gone," She thought back.  
  
As they walked Davis, and Yolie were happily chatting away.  
  
Ken and Cody were talking about school.  
  
TK and Kari were joking around now.  
  
And Tai and Sora were thinking about the past.  
  
"Wonder what the other's are doing now?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I dunno, but I wish I did," Tai said thinking of how Matt (in New York) was probably asleep at the time. Mimi in Paris was running around shopping. Izzy was up on his computer, and Joe was up studying.  
  
"That's it!" Tai said suddenly.  
  
They all stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking we should take a break," Tai said to them.  
  
They all nodded and the Digimon went and raided the food.  
  
"What's up Tai?" Sora asked him.  
  
Tai yanked out his D-terminal and mumbled, "Come on be there.bingo!"  
  
Tai had found who he was looking for online.  
  
Digidestind_of_Courage: Hey Izzy! Computer_Wiz: Tai? Digidestind_of_Courage: No I'm Santa Claus! . who else would have a name Digidestind of Courage? Computer_Wiz: Fair enough.so what's up? Digidestind_of_Courage: Well I was actually wondering if you wanted to.  
  
Tai's D-terminal got knocked out of his hands and shut off as a large thorn hit his hand.  
  
"DAMNIT!" He yelled holding his hand.  
  
Sora knelt down beside him and a woman appeared in front of all the Digidestind.  
  
"Hello Digidestind," She said to them with a hiss in her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis snapped suddenly.  
  
"Temper, temper," She said shaking her head then started again, "Anyways you might have defeated my little slave the Digimon Emperor but I will defeat you."  
  
"WHAT? SAM WAS YOUR SLAVE?" Ken yelled suddenly.  
  
"Yes, although he didn't know it.he thought he was doing everything on his own but nope," She replied, "Oh yes, and I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."  
  
She moved as 3 familiar Digimon appeared.  
  
Shellmon, Meramon, and Seadramon!  
  
"Get back," TK warned them then said, "We've seen these 3 before. Shellmon's a champion Digimon but don't think he's harmless.trust me we've had 2 run-ins with him before and he's one heck of a fighter."  
  
"Meramon's the one I remember best, he gave me and Biyomon a lot of trouble since he's solid fire! But this probably isn't the same one since he became good again and is one of our close Digimon friends," Sora said.  
  
"And that's Seadramon. At different times he gave us a lot of trouble with his Ice Breath attack, which will literally freeze you solid. Trust me through we can beat him.I mean he's defiantly not stronger then MegaSeadramon or MetalSeadramon," Tai explained.  
  
"Better smart kids," The woman said then said, "Look at the time! I'd love to stay and talk but I got a pedicure in 15 minutes." With that she was gone.  
  
"Metal Digimon might not work," Tai mumbled but then said, "KEN! YOLIE! CODY! TK! KARI! TRY TO USE YOUR METAL DIGIMON!"  
  
They all nodded and yelled, "DIGI-METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Wormon Metal Digivolve too.Lightnenmon! The Swirl of Knowledge!"  
  
"Hawkmon Metal Digivolve too.Flowermon! The Teardrop of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon Metal Digivolve too.Wavemon! The Cross of Reliability!"  
  
"Patamon Metal Digivolve too.MetalPegusesmon! The Shooting Star of Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too.MetalNefertymon! The Flower of Light!"  
  
They all charged into battle as Tai looked at Sora and Davis and said, "Ready guys?"  
  
They nodded and looked at their Digimon.  
  
"LET'S DO IT!" The 3 yelled.  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.GREYMON!"  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.EXVEEMON!"  
  
"I'm gonna 'remind' Shellmon why he shouldn't pick on us," Greymon yelled and ran forwards.  
  
He rammed the shell fish Digimon with his sharp horn into Shellmon.  
  
It yelled and backed off.  
  
"Remember me?" Greymon growled.  
  
It stared at him for a moment then got wide eyes.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" He yelled forcing the creature backwards.then just like before threw him into the air with his horn and yelled, "NOVA BLAST!" once again making the Shellmon fly through the air and across the water.  
  
"My turn," Birdramon growled well flying at Meramon.  
  
It ducks but still got hit with the giant bird's claws.  
  
Meramon shot a huge ball of fire at Birdramon hitting her hard.  
  
"BIRDRAMON!" Sora yelled to her friend.  
  
Birdramon looked at Sora then flew back into the air and yelled, "METEOR WING!"  
  
That blasted Meramon to kingdom come.  
  
ExVeemon turned to Seadramon now and flew at him in full speed.  
  
He hit the sea serpent and cut it pretty bad with his sharp horn.  
  
It tried to freeze time twice and take him underwater once but ExVeemon got the better of Seadramon then at the end yelled, "VEE LASER!"  
  
It hit Seadramon sinking him to the bottom of the water.  
  
The 3 Digimon De-Digivolved and fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
"You guys did great," Sora said to them.  
  
"I wish I could do that," Armadillomon said wishfully.  
  
"Never know, one day you might be able to," Kari said thoughtfully.  
  
"I suggest we go home," Cody said suddenly.  
  
Ken nodded and said, 'It's getting late."  
  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered I got to work tonight with my mom," Yolie said suddenly. They all turned around and walked through the Digiport.  
  
¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????  
  
Tai, Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK and Kari stood staring at a giant creature that was giving off darkness at an alarming rate.  
  
Kari and TK stood side by side with very sad and helpless faces. Infact Kari was crying.  
  
Cody stood with Ken both were very worried.  
  
Davis and Yolie stood close together obviously not wanting to be alone, and Yolie was shaking very badly.  
  
And Tai and Sora were standing in front.Tai had his arms wrapped protectively around her and she was shaking just like Yolie and had her head in Tai's chest.  
  
Agumon stood in front of Tai looking confident like always but Biyomon, Veemon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Armidillomon, Patamon and Gatomon looked like they.didn't want to fight.  
  
"So, you think you can stand up to me alone Courage?" A very familiar voice growled suddenly.  
  
Tai glared at him with dark eyes then said to Sora," Don't worry, I'll fight him on my own.and don't worry about me, just YOU stay out of danger."  
  
Tai then pushed her back to Ken and Cody.  
  
"Tai," Sora whispered and started crying now and knelt down on the ground.  
  
Cody (Being short enough) patted Sora's back well Ken looked atTai with worry.  
  
Daivs suddenly ran up to Tai and said, "I'll help."  
  
Tai shook his head and said, "No Davis.your too scared.everyone is."  
  
With that Tai walked up beside Agumon and nodded to him.  
  
Agumon ran forwards and burst into light.obviously Digivolving.  
  
Suddenly the dark creature showed his face.and it was much clearer this time.the voice, and the evil face belonged too.  
  
¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????  
  
"KARI WAKE UP!" Tai yelled at his sister.  
  
She bolted up in her bed realising she was shaking and sweating.  
  
"You were screaming," Tai said to her.  
  
"I had a very bad dream.but I can't remember any of it," Kari said to him then added, "Probably something stupid though.or maybe I was seeing Wizardmon go again."  
  
Tai sighed and said, "If you're sure.listen Kar if you need me I'm right across the hall." With that Tai got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Kari took a deep breath and said, "Something's gonna happen soon.this is the same dream I had right before Sora went to the dark ocean."  
  
¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????¥ §????  
  
SK01: So what did ya think?  
  
Sparkmon: *Blinks* Weird writing  
  
SK01: -_- stupid bird. Anyways tell me what you think of this-  
  
Sparkmon: notice she got it up fast?  
  
SK01: oh shut up you stupid good for nothing-uhh-never mind  
  
Sparkmon: Please review or leave Pizza, sugar or a cute male Digimon with a cute male partner  
  
SK01: SPARKMON!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SAY THAT!  
  
Sparkmon: ^_^ I know.I wanted to embarrass you.  
  
SK01: Well anyways well I go off and make stuffed bird for supper  
  
Sparkmon: Stuffed bird? Were are you getting the bird- *silence*  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Sparkmon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
SK01: Slow ain't she? Well catch ya'll later  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: WHY DO WE FIGHT?  
  
Ps. Don't mind my slang.I'm Canadian and we use a lot of it.trust me that's nothing compared to how I actually talk  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	20. Why Do We Fight?

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 20: Why do we Fight? By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Kari: Last time we decided to once again go and check one last time if the Digiworld was finally rid of evil.even though it will never be rid of darkness. Anyways we got there and everything seemed fine for a while until this weird woman showed up. She talked to us for a few moments before making several evil Digimon appeared, infact they were none other then Shellmon, Meramon and Seadramon! All I gotta say is thank god it wasn't MetalSeadramon. Anyways Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK and I made Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon Metal Digivolve too Lightnenmon, Flowermon, Wavemon, Caballomon and Bellezamon. But we knew they weren't strong enough to defeat the 3 pure champion Digimon. But Tai, Sora and Davis made Agumon, Biyomon and Veemon Digivolve too Greymon, Birdramon and ExVeemon. Greymon took on Shellmon again and defeated him like the first time, then Birdramon did then same with Meramon and finally in Garurumon's place ExVeemon defeated Shellmon. Now that IS 100% proof there's a new danger in the Digiworld.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Surrender By: Laura Pausini Chosen By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
I can't pretend anymore That I am not affected, I'm not moved I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you You make me strong You show me I'm not weak to fall in love When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough  
  
I always made it on my own I always thought that I would keep control You changed everything I believe in And now I just can't fight this feeling baby  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender 'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on Without your tender arms around me I raise my hands and I surrender I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss Have shattered my defences I surrender  
  
I have to admit that I Never thought I'd need someone this way Cause you captured my heart and I can't get you out of head You lift me up higher than i ve ever been before You opened my eyes so that I can see so much more I always made it on my own I always thought that I would keep control You changed everything I believe in And now I just can't fight this feeling baby  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender 'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on Without your tender arms around me I raise my hands and I surrender I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss Have shattered my defences I surrender  
  
I surrender to this feeling in my heart I surrender to the safety of your arms To the touch of your lips To the taste of your kisses  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender 'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on Without your tender arms around me  
  
I raise my hands and I surrender 'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on Without you..........  
  
I surrender I raise my hands and I surrender 'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on Without your tender arms around me  
  
I surrender I can't pretend anymore I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Note: I changed MetalPegusesmon to Caballomon (Caballo being horse in Spanish) and MetalNefertymon to Bellezamon (Belleza being beauty in Spanish). Sorry bout the change but I wanted slightly more creative names. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yolie typed on the computer quickly in her computer class, which, unfortunately wasn't with Sora, Davis or Tai.  
  
Ken stood looking into a microscope at unicells in science.  
  
TK sat in the library reading a Harry Potter book. (LOL! Sorry I just HAD to put it in)  
  
Kari and Cody were in social studies class writing things about Canada. (-.- Don't ask, I just know things best bout Canada)  
  
Davis was cutting out what looked like a wooden car on a band saw. (Gotta hate those)  
  
Tai and Sora, like always, sat side by side but were writing stories in Language Arts. (English)  
  
Finally the bell rang signifying lunch.  
  
Yolie ran out of her classroom, threw her books in her locker and ran to the cafeteria.  
  
'Where are the others?" She thought then.SMACK!  
  
She had run head first into Davis and they both fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry Davis, I was just looking for.you guys," Yolie said well realizing how stupid she sounded.  
  
Davis laughed and said, "It's ok, let's go met Ken, Cody, TK and Kari in the lunch line.Tai and Sora got stuck on lunch duty."  
  
"Poor them, then again they had too look like mad scientists one time this year," Yolie replied with a shrug.  
  
"They look more like salt and pepper shakers to me," Davis said following her into the lunchroom.  
  
Ken waved to Davis and Yolie and they went beside him, Kari, Cody and TK in the line.  
  
Kari started laughing suddenly.  
  
"What?" TK asked.  
  
Kari pointed to where Tai and Sora were and how they'd give people their lunch but where also throwing things at each other.  
  
When they got up there Davis smirked and said, "Stop flirting and just do your job."  
  
Tai and Sora both blushed then dumped a bowl of noodles on his head.  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria just laughed and the principal glared at him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yolie walked into the computer lab and said, "Where's Tai and Sora?"  
  
"The both got detention for dumping noodles on my head," Davis said with a smirk.  
  
Yolie just shook her head then said, "Digiport Open."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't like this," Kari said as they stepped into the Digiworld.  
  
"What?" Yolie said to her confused.  
  
"There's a feeling of Darkness here," Kari replied looking at the gray colored sky.  
  
TK looked at Kari known that she could sense darkness and said, "We have to fight whoever it is."  
  
Yolie was thinking about that for a while now and asked, "But is it right?"  
  
Cody looked at her and said, "I don't agree much with fighting myself but I know the it's right.to save the Digiworld."  
  
Yolie nodded.still not sure.  
  
"OK, it's gonna be harder without Tai and Sora here so we'll split up into groups.and if you get into trouble send a signal out on your D-3 ok?" Davis said.  
  
They all nodded then he continued," OK, Ken and TK you guys are going south, Yolie and Kari your going north and Cody and I are going west. See ya later."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kari, you seem to be in tune with Darkness.why?" Yolie asked her.  
  
None of them had actually told the story of what happened in the Digiworld a year ago.none of them wanted to. No matter how hard they tired they would never loose the memories of a year ago.it was like a movie playing in their minds.they could picture everything clearly as if it had happened a moment ago.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolie, but the reason for that is something I'd rather not talk about.it's just a dark memory," Kari said simply.  
  
Yolie nodded, realizing the younger girl didn't want to talk.  
  
"I was also wonder, is fighting right?"  
  
Kari looked at her and spoke from her heart, "It depends. If you have no purpose or are just trying to take something over.or distroy it then no it's not right at all.but if your fighting for freedom and for peace, to get rid of evil and darkness then it is right.actually it depends on which way YOU look at it."  
  
Yolie realized right then that Kari was smart.also as she studied the 9- year-old girl her eyes looked like they had seen years of war, fighting, pain, darkness mixed with joy, light, happiness, courage, love, hope, knowledge, friendship, sin-  
  
Yolie gasped in her mind.she was naming off the Digimentals now.  
  
Suddenly one last question came to her mind, "How did you, Sora, TK and Tai know what the signs on the Digimentals meant?"  
  
"That's something I do know.but I can't answer," Kari said looking at Yolie with sad eyes.  
  
Yolie was about to say something when a voice said, "How touching.but is there a reason you won't answer these questions?"  
  
Gatomon suddenly growled, "You."  
  
"Yes me, now answer my question," The woman asked again. She had long white hair, wore red with purple, had white skin and dark sunglasses.  
  
Kari glared at her and Gatomon said, "She doesn't have to answer that."  
  
"Illusionmon!" The woman screamed.  
  
A ghost like Digimon appeared.  
  
It actually looked like a small girl aside for it's tattered black see through wings, evil looking eyes, black tattered dress and that she was transparent.  
  
"Now my little fallen ghost, why don't you show the small scene the little girl is seeing in her mind," The woman said.  
  
Kari gasped and yelled, "NO!" But it was too late.they went the one place Kari never wanted to go again.  
  
~The Memory~  
  
A vampire stood on top of a building smirking as he it a giant bug to the ground.  
  
8-year-old Kari gasped as she saw a friend on her's fall.and indeed when MegaKabuterimon fell so did Izzy.  
  
TK wanted to get to Kari but Matt held him back.  
  
The vampire.Myotismon turned to Kari and was about to attack her and Gatomon when a missile covered in fire shot by him.  
  
Myotismon glared sharply over where Tai and Sora stood glaring at him with MetalGreymon and Garudamon ready to attack if needed.  
  
TK suddenly shouted something and managed to get out of Matt's grip and started running to Kari's side.  
  
Myotismon saw this and went to attack the boy when Patamon flew forwards, started to glow and suddenly an angel hovered in his place.  
  
Angemon shot a power beam at Myotismon.  
  
He said something to the vampire Digimon but Myotismon just smirked then shot around and let a deathblow go at Kari and Gatomon.  
  
All the Digidestind gasped and Tai yelled something.  
  
Then as the attack was about to hit them when a weird looking Digimon jumped in the way of the blast.  
  
They all looked shocked as the Digimon fell and Kari and Gatomon ran to his side.  
  
He spoke to them for a moment then closed his eyes and his head drooped to the side.  
  
Gatomon cried heavily.  
  
Kari was crying, as the Digimon burst into data in her arms and her arms.that were once around him went to her stomach.  
  
Then as if the sound had been turned back on the pendant around Kari's neck burst into pink light as she screamed, "WIZARDMON!"  
  
~End Memory~  
  
Gatomon stood in shock as Kari knelt on the ground crying once again.  
  
Yolie glared at the woman and said, "That was wrong.her memories are hers and we shouldn't have seen them."  
  
"Like I'm gonna take the girl who's wondering why we fight seriously," Illusionmon said to Yolie.  
  
Yolie thought back to Wizardmon and said, "We have to fight.if not for us for other's and for the memories of those lost."  
  
"You won't fight," Illusionmon snapped back.  
  
"I will.I know now we NEED to fight.even if we don't want to," Yolie shot back then her D-3 let of a white light.  
  
She took it out of her pocket and looked at it as Hawkmon started to glow.  
  
Yolie closed her eyes and said, "I'm not scared to fight anymore."  
  
"HAWKMON DIGIVOVLE TOO.AQUILAMON!"  
  
The bird glared at Illusionmon.  
  
"Aquilamon?" Yolie said with awe.  
  
"You did it Yolie," Kari said suddenly.  
  
Aquilamon shot forwards and rammed Illusionmon with his horns.  
  
They ghost-like Digimon yelled in pain and smacked the wall.  
  
She glared at the bird then yelled, "ILLUSION!"  
  
Aquilamon looked around confused, as there were now about 50 of the Illusionmon.  
  
He was so confused.he didn't know what to do.  
  
"No," Yolie said watching her partner fearfully.  
  
"Wizardmon used to be able to do that.but only one was real," Gatomon said out loud.  
  
Kari gasped suddenly and yelled, "AQUILAMON! ONLY ONE OF THEM HAS A SHADOW!"  
  
The bird looked where Kari was pointing then nodded and attacked.  
  
"BLASTERING RINGS!"  
  
Illusionmon yelled in pain as her body burst into data and the copies disappeared.  
  
The woman growled and said, "I'll be back.you just wait and see."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yolie looked at the 4 Original Digidestind in their group as they walked toward where they had to split up to get to their houses.  
  
If that was only one small thing that happened then they must have went through a lot.  
  
"We'll never know the whole story.never," Yolie's mind told her but her heart said, "You'll find out.bit by bit."  
  
She new now that they needed to fight and that Tai, Sora, TK, Kari.Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe are A LOT stronger then they look, act or in Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe's place acted.  
  
Sam stood in the soccer field watching them and mumbled, "The past can be a dangerous thing if used the wrong way.like what with happened to me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SK01: So what do ya think?  
  
Sparkmon: Wow.your doing pretty good  
  
SK01: Thank you. O.O CHAPTER 20?! OH GOD I WAS WRITING THIS AND I DIDN'T SEE THAT?!  
  
Sparkmon: -.- oh boy.and I thought I was dense  
  
SK01: You are.anyways please review  
  
Sparkmon: See ya next chapter.which is?  
  
SK01: oh yeah.the next Chapter is called 'My Father's Grave'  
  
Sparkmon: Kinda Obvious who it's about  
  
SK01: Shut up feather head.well see ya later  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	21. My Father's Grave

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 21: My Father's Grave By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Yolie: Last time we were all in our classes like normal then went to lunch like every other day except Tai and Sora were on lunch duty and goofing off and Davis ended up getting a bowl of noodles on his head. Later we were going to the Digiworld but had to go without them since they got detention for that. When in the Digiworld Davis and Cody went one way, Ken and TK went another and Kari and I went another. Well we were walking I asked Kari a lot of questions about the adventures of the Original Digidestind but she didn't seem very keen to talk.although she gave me her opinion from her heart if fighting's right. Then that weird woman showed up and brought a weird Digimon named Illusionmon with her. Illusionmon showed us a part of the past where Kari and Gatomon lost their Digimon friend Wizardmon. Afterwards Kari was to upset to make Gatomon Digivolve so they had to sit it out, but I was so ticked off I got Hawkmon to Digivolve too Aquilamon! Illusionmon made a bunch of copies of herself. But Kari noticed only one had a shadow and Aquilamon defeated her. I really wonder what the Originals faced in the past.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dig-i-mon!  
  
Look to the past as we head for the future  
  
To reclaim the Digital World.  
  
With faith in ourselves and trust in each other  
  
We live by the lessons we've learned.  
  
As we work towards one solution  
  
Through a Spirit Evolution.  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah!  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Forever united as one  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Together the battles are won  
  
Dig-i-mon  
  
Through us let your spirit evolve.  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all  
  
If we're all for one world  
  
There's a world  
  
For us all  
  
Dig-i-mon!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The temperature in Odiba was getting steadily colder as the wind swept across them.  
  
Kari shivered as she waited for TK and Cody in the playground.  
  
Soon later TK ran up and said, "Hey Kari."  
  
"Hey Teek.I thought Cody was suppost to be with you?" Kari asked him.  
  
"He was.but he suddenly said that he had to stay home today," TK said to her.  
  
"Wonder why?" Kari said as the wind swept across the frost-covered ground.  
  
Kari wore a pair of pink shorts, a yellow t-shirt, a pink bandana in her hair, a pink and white windbreaker, white and yellow sneakers and her old whistle.  
  
TK wore a pair of brown shots, a green t-shirt, a white hat, a yellow and green windbreaker, green and white sneakers and a backpack on his back.  
  
"Come on Kar, no need to worry on something that's not our business," TK said with a sigh.he really wanted to know what was wrong with Cody.the boy was acting odd lately.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yolie laughed as Davis fell to the ground.  
  
He glared at her and that just made her go into another fit of giggles.  
  
"You find this really amusing don't you?" He asked waiting for the obvious to come.  
  
"Yes I do.oh dang I just remembered my mom wanted me to help at the store again," Yolie said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Hey that's cool, I'll come and help then we can go back to me teaching you the few things I know about soccer," Davis said to her.  
  
Yolie smiled happily and walked off with him.  
  
Yolie wore blue cut offs; a silver sweater, a silver and red windbreaker, blue and white sneakers, her silver framed glasses, and a blue hat.  
  
Davis wore brown pants, a blue sweater, a thick yellow vest, yellow and blue sneakers, and his light blue framed goggles with navy blue straps.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ken sat on his brother's bed as Sam sat on his computer chair and mumbled, "It's been 5 years now."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Sam," Ken said to his older brother.  
  
"Yes it was.it's my fault Cody doesn't have a father now," Sam said sadly.  
  
"Sam.it was the damn guy that shot his gun, which happened at the time to be aimed randomly.and that random person happened to be you.there was no way you could have known," Sam said making sure his brother heard every word he said clearly.  
  
Ken wore a gray pair of pants, a navy sweater, and when outside a black and magenta windbreaker and a pair of white and navy shoes.  
  
"I don't know what to believe," Sam replied.  
  
He wore much the same thing as Sam, a pair of gray pants, a black sweater, brown rimmed glasses and when outside a black and gray windbreaker and a pair of black shoes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Cody sighed unhappily and started at the sky in the Digiworld.  
  
"5 years." that thought kept passing though his head.it was hard to let go, when if it had been years.  
  
Armadillomon looked at him sadly and said, "Cody, I know im not usually the one to give advice but I think that you should talk to someone about this."  
  
Cody looked at his Digimon and said, "Thanks Armadillomon.but nobody would understand.  
  
"Don't be so sure.I know what it's like to lose someone," a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Tai?" Cody asked the older boy.  
  
Tai nodded then walked up beside Cody with Agumon at his side and said, "I know exactly how you feel.I lost someone close to me too."  
  
"Who?" Cody asked in spite himself then growled himself.  
  
"It's ok Cody.I know that talking is the best way to get rid of 'old ghosts' but it's hard." Tai said then took a deep breath and continued, "The father I live with now.Ryoko Kamiya.isn't my real father, my real father's name was Naoki Yagami.he was also the father to my older sister Rya Kamiya, and my twin sister Tari Kamiya. Anyways when Tari and I were 2 and Rya was 9 my mom got in a fight with him and left him, taking all of us with her. Then a year later Kari was born from my mom Sanira Nertima, and my stepfather Ryoko Kamiya. It was soon after that that my dad.Naoki found us and said he wanted custody over Rya, Tari and I. My mom refused. They took it to court and my dad got all 3 of us.we didn't go near our mother again for years. When Tari and I were 6 and Rya was 13 a person.or creature snuck into our house. It tried to attack the 3 of us but dad got in the way and was. was killed.actually it took whatever it was a while to kill him.it didn't just do it quick and painless. Rya quickly phoned the police and the creature ran off. They came and we told the story and they said it was probably a man or woman in disguise.but I'm pretty sure now it was a Digimon. Anyways we moved back with mom."  
  
Tai trailed off with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
Agumon felt the fear going through Tai go through him and thought, "If we get into trouble Tai doesn't have enough Courage to fight so I won't be able Digivolve."  
  
Sure enough soon after a rumbling sound came from the ground.  
  
Tai and Cody looked down just in time to see a weird looking Digimon there.  
  
"Drillmon!" Armadillomon said suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
  
"Drillmon.a very dangerous ground type Digimon," Agumon said moving in front of Tai.  
  
"Why?" Cody asked.  
  
"If he hits you with his drill it will give you a really intense pain," Armadillomon explained.  
  
"Agumon try to Digivolve," Tai said to him.  
  
"I can't Tai.I'm sorry," Agumon replied.  
  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE YOU CAN! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN.DO IT." Tai trailed off as the flashback of the incident with SkullGreymon came flying back into his mind, "Sorry Agumon."  
  
Agumon was about to say something when Drillmon tried to hit him.  
  
He managed to get out of the way and pushed Tai down with him.  
  
Drillmon growled angrily and dove under the soil.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Cody asked running beside Tai who was still on the ground.  
  
"No Ide-aaaaaahhhhh!" Tai yelled as the ground underneath them split open.  
  
Tai grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him out of the way just in time.  
  
Agumon and Armadillomon also shot out of the way of the monster's drill.  
  
"ROCK SMASH!" Drillmon yelled suddenly.  
  
A bunch of rocks forced the Digidestind and Digimon to run in opposite directions.  
  
Drillmon glared at Cody who was closets to him and yelled, "MEGA DRILL!"  
  
"Cody!" Armadillomon yelled.  
  
Cody closed his eyes and felt himself fly backwards and hit the ground.but no pain at all.  
  
Cody then opened his eyes to see Tai laying on the ground.with his back bleeding.  
  
"TAI!" Cody yelled realizing what happened.  
  
Tai raised his head and said, "Go get him Cody," Then fell back to the ground in pain.  
  
Cody's eyes narrowed and he said, "I can't believe you.attacking us for no reason.just like that man did the day my father died!"  
  
Just then Cody's Digivice started to glow, as did Armadillomon!  
  
"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.ANKILOMON!"  
  
"Ankilomon?" Cody said with a gasp.  
  
Tai looked up as well and tried to push himself up but fell back down.  
  
Cody ran over to Tai as did Agumon and they helped him up.  
  
Ankilomon was STILL being attacked.the poor guy never got a change to strike.  
  
Agumon (who was watching) suddenly then yelled, "HIT HIM NOW!"  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankilomon suddenly yelled and hit Drillmon on top of his Drill causing it to snap off and for him to degenerate.  
  
Ankilomon de-digivolved and ran over and said, "Good thing that drill's not poisonous."  
  
Tai smirked but with pain and said, "That's all I need."  
  
"Come on Tai.we better get you back before you die of blood lose," Cody said and helped Tai towards the Digiport with help from Agumon and Armadillomon.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Cody walked into the hospital room Tai was in.  
  
He opened the door and saw Tai laying down and talking to Sora.  
  
He couldn't help but smile and think, "Of course Sora would make him lay down and get some rest.truthfully I'm surprised he hasn't died of blood loss, note to self.don't dare say that in front of Sora."  
  
Tai smiled at Cody and said, "You know.I'm half ways glad this happened."  
  
"What?" Sora screamed at him.  
  
"Calm down Sora," Tai said well taking her and squeezing it reassuringly then continued, "The reason why I'm glad is I need blood identical to my own.so my sister's are coming back so Tari can give me a bit of her blood."  
  
Cody smiled.he wasn't happy that Tai got hurt but happy that he would get to see his sisters again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
SK01: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!  
  
Tai:.go on de-caff  
  
SK01: *thinks* nah  
  
Sparkmon: please R&R.oh yeah and send presents  
  
SK01: SPARKMON!  
  
Sparkmon: Heehee  
  
SK01: Well the next chapter is coming very soon.promise since it's now Christmas break!! But please.it might not seem like it but I DO put a lot of work into these chapters so if you're reading this but not reviewing please tell me what you think.heck I NEED opinions to make this better  
  
Sparkmon: *Gasps* you said the H word  
  
SK01: I said Heck.but I'll give you a few choice words you stupid little -  
  
Sora; O.O THERE MIGHT BE LITTLE KIDS READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SK01: -.-'''' oops.anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS!!!!! AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Oh god.please stay off the sugar  
  
SK01: BUT I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Hurry get that sugar out of here  
  
*A bunch of guys in black suits take all the sugar away*  
  
SK01: O.O  
  
Sk01: O.O  
  
SK01: :'( NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!! *Bangs on the door crying* BRING IT BACK!!!!!!  
  
Sparkmon: Poor girl.anyways see ya next time.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A BROTHER'S MISTAKE!  
  
:'(  
  
:'( Sora Kamiya01 :'( 


	22. A Brother's Mistake

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 22: A Brother's Mistake By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Cody: Last time almost everyone was in the real world doing their own thing but I wasn't like Ken and Sam I was remembering the day my father died.which happened 5 years ago on that exact day. Tai happened to find me in the Digiworld and told me the story of how and why he shared my pain. After we were finished talking a Digimon named Drillmon attacked us! After awhile Drillmon was about to strike me in the head (which would have killed me) but Tai ran in front of me and got hit in the back! Armadillomon Digivolve to Ankilomon and defeated Drillmon and we got Tai back to the real world. He got put in the hospital and now has to stay there until he gets enough blood.and to get this blood that means his twin and older sisters are coming back!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monster Digimon are the Champions Digivolve into Ultimate, Metal Digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monster Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monster Digimon!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Kari walked with her parents to the airport and was very nervous.well you would be too if you were meeting your sisters you barley know.  
  
Sanira Kamiya scanned the crowd and suddenly yelled out, "RYA! TARI!"  
  
Kari jumped and saw two girls running towards them.  
  
The older one was 19-years-old and had just past shoulder length wavy light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and light tan skin.  
  
The other girl was 12-years-old and had long messy deep brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you again!" The older one said happily.  
  
"No way.this isn't little Kari is it?" Tari asked.  
  
Kari blushed and nodded her head.  
  
"Wow, growing up aren't we?" Rya asked her with a smile.Kari just blushed harder.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Sora go to the Digiworld with the others," Tai said to the girl.  
  
"No, I wanna stay here with you," Sora said stubbornly.  
  
"Sora what if they need help? Go with them," Tai replied firmly.  
  
"No!" She snapped.  
  
Tai sat up weakly and kissed her on the cheek and said, "You're going."  
  
She blushed heavily, paused for a minute and nodded her head.  
  
Sora smiled a bit at him and left the room.  
  
"They're gonna need all the help they can get," Tai mumbled to himself and layed back.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Kay everybody.after what happened to Tai we realize that it's too dangerous going to the Digiworld in less then groups of 3 right?" Davis said.  
  
They all nodded in reply.  
  
Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK, Kari and Sam sat in a circle in the computer lab.  
  
"I might be able to guess a place with dark enough activity to explain all this," Sam said suddenly.  
  
"Really?" TK replied slightly surprised.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "But I believe Sora and Kari went there before."  
  
"The Dark Ocean," Kari said suddenly.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "That's where I found that.that poison I used, and it's also where the cure was found only."  
  
"Is there any possible way to get there?" Ken asked them.  
  
Sam shook his head no, "The only way is if somebody who's going there has an extreme amount of pain in their hearts." Sam trailed off.  
  
"Well we better get going," Davis said moving to the Digiport.  
  
"Coming Sam?" Yolie asked.  
  
Sam nodded and went to the Digiworld with them.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Wow, the Digiworld's getting pretty dark," Sam noted.  
  
"Dark? Well I don't know about dark but anyways.never fear BlackTerriermon is here!" The dark rabbit said well jumping on Sam's head.  
  
Sam sweatdropped and said, "Lay off the chocolate."  
  
"NO! MY CHOCOLATE!" BlackTerriermon yelled well holding a bag, which sure enough held chocolate.  
  
They all laughed and started walking.  
  
"So, they think they'll be able to defeat me.well think again," the woman hissed.  
  
"Your absolutely right dear," a male voice said from behind her.  
  
"Oh shut up," She snapped at him.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Sam watched the younger kids take a brake and were all laughing a having a good time.  
  
He looked up and saw that Sora looked really worried.  
  
He walked over to her and said, "Don't worry.Tai will be fine."  
  
She smiled at him weekly and said, "He's getting better but not as fast as before."  
  
"That's because of the poison.I put in him.it's gone but a few side effects are not being healed as fast," Sam explained with a look of guilt on his face.  
  
"It's ok Sam.he'll get better," Ken replied strongly.  
  
"Yeah.I know.but I still feel responsible for it," Sam replied.  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet? The Little Digimon Emperor is admitting his mistake," a woman's voice said.  
  
"Not you again," TK said.  
  
"Yes me again.don't be rude to ladies," She replied.  
  
"Your mean don't be rude to your elders," Cody replied and rolled his eyes.  
  
She scowled at him then smirked again and said, "I see your little leader isn't here.yes I knew he'd take the blast for you little one, so that'd put him out of commission for a little while.and the poison that he got in him earlier made him not heal as fast was just a bonus."  
  
Sora looked really mad now but Davis grabbed her arms and held her back just as she was about to move forwards.  
  
Ken and Sam moved forwards and Ken said, "You witch.how dare you hurt one of our friends."  
  
"How dare you hurt one of our friends.honestly, you'd think the brother of the Digimon Emperor would come up with better comebacks," She replied and snapped her fingers.  
  
Two Digimon popped out and Yolie yelled, "EW! ROACHES!"  
  
"Yes, Roachmon seem to have a liking to me so they agreed to help me get rid of you," She snapped then turned and walked away well laughing.  
  
They both laughed at the Digidestind and one said, "YARD SALE BOMBS!"  
  
Kari screamed as a piano landed right in front of her.  
  
Sam Cody looked up and yelled, "RUN!"  
  
Sure enough things started falling all around them.  
  
Sora screamed as a bathtub fell down beside her and she fell down.  
  
"GARBAGE DUMP!"  
  
"EEEEWWW!!!" Everybody yelled as they got covered in garbage.  
  
"I really hate people with rude manners," BlackTerriermon said then added, "And throwing garbage isn't having good manners at all."  
  
"I'm willing to fight too," Wormon started.which was surprising with his shy Digimon.  
  
Another attack shot at the two small Digimon.  
  
"WORMON!"  
  
"BLACKTERRIERMON!"  
  
Both Ken and Sam's Digivices started to glow, as did their Digimon.  
  
"WORMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.STINGMON!"  
  
"BLACKTERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOO.DARKGARGOMON!"  
  
"Ready?" Stingmon asked.  
  
"Digi you need to ask bug boy?" DarkGargomon replied.  
  
Stingmon flew up into the air at amazing speeds and shot forwards yelling, "SPIKING STIKE!"  
  
It hit one of them and on impact deleted him.  
  
"BUNNY BLASTER!" DarkGargomon yelled deleting the second one.  
  
"That was too easy," Sora mumbled.  
  
Davis (who was still holding her back) nodded and let go of her.  
  
Kari's eyes widened and said, "I don't care.I've gotta get home to see Tai now!"  
  
The others nodded and when they were in the real world and walking to the hospital Sam said, "You know it's almost as if she WANTED our Digimon to Digivolve."  
  
"I noticed that too," Ken agreed.  
  
TK kept quiet for a while then said, "The next time one of the Digimon Digivolves it'll be a bigger fight."  
  
"Why do you say that TK?" Cody asked him.  
  
What TK said wasn't clear but the only words anyone heard were "Destiny.always me.Angemon."  
  
Yolie gasped when she heard the last word he said, Angemon was the angel Digimon she'd seen Patamon Digivolve to.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Kari opened the hospital door and walked up to Tai's room.  
  
The other's stood back some as Kari walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
They heard voices behind the door and Kari came out and said, "You can come in."  
  
They entered to see a 19-year-old girl with very wavy light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting beside a 19-year-old boy with amber-orange hair and lavender eyes.they were both sitting on the windowsill.  
  
On the floor was a 9-year-old girl with dirty blond hair and lavender eyes and an 11-year-old girl with deep brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
They all looked up and Sora said, "Josh, Rya, Tari, Natasha."  
  
They all smiled and nodded.  
  
Kari was now sitting beside the bed and they all looked over to see Tai awake and looking more full of color now that he had more blood in him and he was smiling.  
  
Sora wanted to run over and hug him but decided not to with her little sister and older brother here (Natasha and Josh).  
  
Tari giggled at Sora knowing what she was thinking.  
  
Sora shot her a glare as TK said, "I'm glad your better Tai."  
  
Tai nodded to the boy.the leader was back in action.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
SK01: O.O MY SUGAR!!!! YOU NO HAVE NONE!!!!!!!!! =P  
  
Sparkmon: Thankies for the box of chocolates DarkBiyomon!!!! *Starts pigging out on them*  
  
SK01: *Is sitting by a huge pile of sugar* Thankies for the reviews.and IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY SUGAR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!!!!  
  
Tai: OK drop the mars bars and calm down  
  
SK01: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: *Holds SK01 back*  
  
Sora: *Puts all the sugar in another room and locks the door*  
  
SK01: O.O NNNNOOOO!!!!!!! SUGAR MINE! SUGAR MINE!!!!!!  
  
SK01: *is pounding on the door to the sugar*  
  
Tai: Uhh. you'll get it back on Christmas  
  
SK01: OK. Anyways thanks for the reviews and please send more.oh yeah and just in case I don't get another chapter up before hand MERRY CHRISTMAS! JOYEUX NOEL! LA NAVIDAD ALEGRA! Fröhliches Weihnachten! Il buon Natale! Lystig Christmas! Natal feliz!  
  
Sparkmon: What did you just say?  
  
SK01: Merry Christmas in several different languages.anyways catch ya next time!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: ANGEMON'S RETURN!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	23. Angemon's Return

Digimon Season 2 AU Chapter 23: Angemon's Return By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Ken: Last time Tai's sisters Rya and Tari came back so Tari could give Tai some of her blood and brought Sora's brother Josh and her sister Natasha with them. Anyways Tai forced Sora to come to the Digiworld with us and Sam came for once too and sure enough we met that annoying woman again! Anyways she taunted us about hurting Tai and Sora almost flipped so Davis had to hold her back. Then she sent out these two pathetic Digimon named Roachmon. After some messy fighting (Literally) Wormon and BlackTerriermon got fed up and Digivolved into Stingmon and DarkGargomon. With one little hit the two Roachmon were deleted. We all agreed it was too easy and TK said the bigger battle was coming next. When we got back to the real world we met Rya, Tari, Josh and Natasha and saw that Tai was almost back to his normal self! I hope he'll be able to come with us next time.and I wonder why TK thinks that the next battle will be the biggest? And who's Angemon?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I'm With You By: Avril Lavigne Chosen By: DigiWizardress  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
TK sat in his desk staring at the clock on the wall.he didn't really want to go to the Digiworld today. They had been going there for a few weeks and all the time.nothing happened.  
  
"The calm before the storm," Tai had said when he finally went back to the Digiworld.  
  
The others had thought Tai was still a little out from his medicine but TK agreed with him whole-heartedly.  
  
Tk knew a bigger battle was coming up.and one he had before.and today was the day.  
  
He knew this was it again.he was stronger now as was Patamon.they WOULD pull through this time.  
  
"I don't care if I'm only a year older.I know I'm MUCH stronger then before, and nobody can change that," TK thought as the bell rang and he got up and followed Kari and Cody to the computer lab.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
All the Digidestind stood in the computer lab in front of the computer.  
  
Tai and Sora both noticed TK seemed worried and kept Patamon close to him.  
  
Tai placed a hand on his right shoulder and Sora put a hand on his left shoulder.  
  
TK looked up at them, smiled and nodded showing he was ok.  
  
"Tai was always like a father to me and didn't treat me like a little kid, and Sora was always like a mother to me and believe in me no matter what." TK's thoughts were broken as they all got sucked into the Digiworld.  
  
"Where are we?" Veemon said looking around.  
  
"You don't know where this is?" Hawkmon asked him.  
  
"No, do you?" Veemon replied.  
  
Hawkmon looked around for a second then said, "Point taken."  
  
"I don't recognize this place either," Armadillomon said.  
  
"I don't either," Wormon spoke up.  
  
"I seen this place.well not this close before.from far away," Kari said looking over the side of the giant mountain they were on then she gasped and said, "It's an island! And right there at that large lake is where I seen this mountain before!"  
  
"What about you guys.do you know this place?" Gatomon asked Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK and Patamon.  
  
Tai and Sora didn't say anything.their eyes were on TK who was glaring at something above them.  
  
They all followed TK's gaze to see a black castle on top of the mountain.  
  
"The Digiworld's History's about to repeat itself.lets just hope for the better," Sora mumbled.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sorry Kari we didn't tell you about the whole thing.you just knew that our first enemy along time ago was Devimon.you didn't hear the whole story behind the battle," Tai said to his sister.  
  
Suddenly there was a dark laugh then made the hairs on all their necks stand on end.  
  
TK glared at the Digimon in the air in front of them and said hatefully, "Devimon."  
  
Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody and Kari looked up to see a black Digimon that looked like a bat/vampire/devil all mixed in one.  
  
His red eyes travelled from each Digidestind to the other and froze when he saw Tai and Sora, then kept going and landed on TK.  
  
"My mistress Arukenimon was right.you would be back for another battle little one," Devimon spoke towards TK.  
  
The newer Digidestind all looked at TK who looked like he was about to explode from anger, they all turned and looked at Kari.since she was his best friend she'd probably know what was going on.but much to their surprise she looked just as confused as they did.  
  
TK finally snapped and said, "NOT THIS TIME! LAST TIME YOU MADE ME LOSE PATAMON! SURE HE CAME BACK BUT IT STILL HURT! BUT NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME ANGEMON AND I ARE GONNA WIN WITHOUT LOSING EACH OTHER!"  
  
TK's Digivice and Patamon started to glow brightly as the small Digimon started to Digivolve.  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO . ANGEMON!"  
  
Davis, Ken and Cody looked at Angemon in awe, Tai, Sora and Kari seen him a lot before so they weren't shocked.and Yolie was torn between the two since she seen Angemon in Kari's memory.  
  
"Devimon can't win this time," TK yelled to Angemon who flew at Devimon in top speed.  
  
The fight was longer then last time.that was for sure and Devimon and Angemon flew so high into the air all you could see was a black dot fighting a white dot.  
  
Suddenly Devimon hit the ground with a loud yell.from the scorch marks on both the Digimon's bodies it was obvious it was one heck of a fight.  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE!" Devimon suddenly yelled and hit the unsuspecting angel Digimon square in the chest.  
  
"ANGEMON NO!" TK yelled and thought, "No please.not again."  
  
"ANGEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sign of Hope appeared over TK's heart and his D-3 shot out a yellow beam of light.  
  
Kari's shot out a pink beam, Cody's shot out an aqua beam, Yolie's shot out a silver beam, Ken's shot out a magenta beam, Davis's shot out a orange beam, Sora's shot out a red beam and Tai's shot out a gold beam.  
  
They all hit Angemon and just like before he started to glow.  
  
"Devimon evil had over powered your soul once again.and the evil you work for will also parish soon.HAND OF FATE!"  
  
All the Digidestind covered their eyes and when they opened them Devimon was gone and in Angemon's place hovered Patamon.  
  
TK smiled and hugged Patamon.  
  
"What was the purpose of that?" Davis suddenly asked.  
  
"Some one wanted all of our Digimon to Digivolve.probably to try and prove that even in their strongest forms our Digimon couldn't hold their own, but they'd loose that bet," Tai said leaning on the side of the mountain.  
  
"TK.you had to go through that twice?" Cody asked him.  
  
TK nodded and said, "But the first time I lost Patamon."  
  
"At least you didn't this time," Yolie said to him.  
  
Kari watched in silence not able to believe what just happened.  
  
Ken suddenly.in a less then enthusiastic voice said, "I heard Sam mumbling at home.something about the Originals being stronger then they let on.do you know what that's about?"  
  
Tai, Sora, TK and Kari all shot sharp glances at each other and Sora and Kari both said, "No."  
  
There was something in their voices that showed they were lying.but Ken didn't say anything as they went home to be ready for the bigger battles coming soon.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
SK01: So, what did you think?  
  
Sparkmon: I think your over being hyper  
  
SK01: *Laughs* I ALWAYS get like that before Christmas  
  
Sparkmon: -.- great and lucky me I have to put up with you and your sis on your Birthday.  
  
SK01: ^^ YUP! And to Taichi Kamiya (You know who you are) I told ya I'd this chapter up before my birthday (Jan.11)  
  
Sparkmon: well catch ya next time  
  
SK01: Please review!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: IN THE LAND OF FIRE!  
  
^_~  
  
~Sora Kamiya01~ 


	24. In the Land of Fire

Digimon Season 2 AU  
  
Chapter 24: In the Land of Fire  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Note: I decided to give it another shot to see if I could keep writing this, so if this chapter sucks sorry, I'm not very good at writing Digimon stories anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK: Last time we went to the Digiworld, and I went with a purpose. Sure enough for the first time ever we landed on File Island, on top of Infinity Mountain. No one knew where were but Tai, Sora and I, and Kari had a slight clue. Suddenly, like a year before, Devimon appeared. I had enough, I wanted to prove I wasn't too young to be strong and that I did grow up from last time. Patamon Digivolve to Angemon and fought bravely. Devimon finally got Angemon with a strong attack and i panicked, then the power from our Digivice's went into Angemon giving him the strength to defeat Devimon. Finally I know I'm strong enough to fight on my own, not that I'll try to on purpose. Also Sam seems to know more then he's letting on about us Original Digidestinds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Di, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, Di, Digi, Digi, Digimon, Digimon, DI, Digi, Digi  
  
Digimon, Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions  
  
Change into Digital champions to save the Digiworld  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champion  
  
Digivolve into Champion, Metal Digivolve  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champion  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champion  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters, DIGIMON}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai yawned as he woke up and looked around his room, a mix of navy blue and gold.  
  
He got up and quickly put on his fall cloths  
  
"Hey Tai," Rya said well drinking some tea.  
  
"Morning sis," He yawned then looked at the clock and ran upstairs.  
  
He burst into Kari's yellow and pink room and said, "Kar, get up!"  
  
She groaned but pushed herself up and muttered, "Isn't Tari coming to school with us for now on?"  
  
"No, but oh well" Tai replied and ran to Tari's purple and green room.  
  
"TARI WAKE UP!" He yelled causing her to jump up and scream then glare at her laughing twin and throw a pillow at him.  
  
"Not funny Tai, now get out, OUT!"  
  
She pushed him out of the room and shut the door with a snap. Tai just laughed at her.  
  
Soon his other two sisters' came down the stairs and sat at the table eating.  
  
Tari looked up after awhile, sighed and said, "Don't you have to go now."  
  
Tai and Kari nodded, then the two put on their shoes, jackets and grabbed their book bags and they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai," Sora said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, man I'm tired, it's hard to sleep with Tari snoring away in the room next to you," Tai said as he layed his head down on his desk.  
  
Sora laughed and smacked him over the head and said, "Your glad she and Rya are back, admit it."  
  
Yolie heard this and whispered to Sora, "You admit you like Tai first, to his face, then he'll admit that."  
  
Sora's cheeks went pink and she kicked Yolie's leg.  
  
Yolie jumped then winced in pain and Tai gave them a curious look.  
  
Sora just shook her head and class began, with Davis bursting in late as usual.  
  
Everything was normal, including Tai falling asleep during study hall.  
  
But when Tai fell asleep something weird happened, well at least the weirdest thing well in the real world, he saw the time he got his Crest of Courage and the time Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon for the first time.  
  
His eyes shot open, but he went unnoticed by everyone else.  
  
Tai looked out the window, and blinked as he saw a combination of several clouds form the sign of Courage.  
  
"Weird," Tai mumbled and looked down at his homework, and gasped, the pen he had been using leaked, into a perfect copy of the sign of courage.  
  
Tai felt himself get dizzy, what was going on? The reason he was getting dizzy was because he was confused and he kept getting little flashbacks.  
  
Sora had gone off to get a book and Davis had went to bug the librarian, leaving only Tai and Yolie at the table.  
  
Yolie looked up as she heard Tai's pen hit the ground, and noticed his pale face.  
  
"Tai, are you ok? You look pale," She whispered.  
  
He snapped out of his trance, he looked out the window, the clouds were normal, he looked at his paper, and the blot of ink on it was just a deformed circle.  
  
"No, I'm fine," He mumbled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Digidestind met in the computer lab like always, but TK at the time was frowning.  
  
"Sorry guys, I can't come with you today, my mom wants me to help with something at home," TK apologized.  
  
"It's ok TK, I have to work at the store today so I can't come either," Yolie spoke up.  
  
"I've got Kendo practice," Cody said quietly.  
  
"I got baseball practice," Davis said.  
  
"I promised my mom I'd help her in the flower shop," Sora said looking apologetic.  
  
Tai looked at Kari and Ken and said, "I know for a fact Kari has nothing to do, what about you Ken? You busy today?"  
  
"Nope, I can come," Ken said just as Sam burst in.  
  
"Hi Guys. Ken you have to come home, mom wants you to," Sam said well shaking his head.  
  
"Scratch that," Ken said to the two Kamiya's.  
  
They both sighed and Kari said, "Well I guess it's just me and you bro."  
  
Tai nodded and said, "Well see you guys later."  
  
Kari nodded, held her Digivice to the computer and said, "Digiport open." Then they were both gone.  
  
"Woah, that looks weird from this point of view," Davis said after a moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari wiped her forehead to get rid of the sweat pouring down it. She, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon had just come to the Digiworld and were already sweating from the heat!  
  
"Where are we?" Tai asked well looking around.  
  
"A place called the Land of Fire, I used to live here, in the cold season," Agumon said with a shrug.  
  
Gatomon shook her head and said to Kari, "See, even boy DIGIMON can be morons, just like the ones in your world."  
  
"HEY!" Tai and Agumon yelled causing them to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Land of Fire? I hate that place!" The white haired woman said then added, "It ruins my complexion."  
  
The 'man' beside her said, "We wouldn't want that to happen, but that stone is in this area."  
  
"Yes, for once your right. They say there is a rectangle stone here, it's a gold color with some kind of sign on it, and supposedly it's very powerful," The woman replied.  
  
The man looked at something in his hand and said, "Two of those kids are there."  
  
"WHAT! I CAN'T LET THEM GET IT FIRST!!!!!" She yelled then smacked him on the head then said, "Move."  
  
He hit the petal and the car went shooting off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon's ears perked up and s he said, "Something's coming."  
  
Sure enough a jeep shot out of nowhere, came to a stop in front of them, and that freaky woman jumped out.  
  
Agumon growled and said, "Well if it isn't the old lady."  
  
"Who are you calling old scale boy?" She snapped then said, "Get out of the Land of Fire now and I won't hurt you."  
  
Kari coughed in disbelief and Tai rolled his eyes then said, "Hurt us? We stood up to millions of things before."  
  
Kari glared at the woman, paused then said, "You're a Digimon? Aren't you?"  
  
The woman was shocked at the question, but then sure enough she changed into a spider Digimon and said, "Yes. I'm Arukenimon, and this is my assistant, Mummymon."  
  
The man changed into a freaky mummy, Agumon and Gatomon moved in front of Tai and Kari.  
  
Agumon glared at them then said, "Why do you want us out of here?"  
  
"So you don't go after the gold stone-OOF!" Mummymon said, Arukenimon just hit him.  
  
"IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOST TO TELL THEM THAT!" She yelled and started beating him.  
  
"Lets go well their busy," Gatomon whispered, and the four quickly ran off.  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" Mummymon said well getting beat.  
  
"What? THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT TOO!" She began punching him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari took a deep breath as they sat down and said, "Wonder what the Gold Stone is?"  
  
A little Digimon that was passing by, a Koromon infact came over to them and said, "You really want to know?"  
  
They looked at him and Tai said, "Yeah."  
  
The Koromon looked them over for a minute then said, "Your two of the Digidestind that defeated the Dark Masters!"  
  
They nodded and this time Kari replied, "Yes that's right, I'm Kari Kamiya and this is my older brother Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Thought so. Anyways, I'm a Koromon but call me Koko, and don't ask about it," It replied.  
  
"Sure," Gatomon said.  
  
"OK, now what's the gold stone?" Agumon asked.  
  
"The gold stone is a rectangular stone that's a gold color, it's really shiny and it has the symbol of a weird looking sun in it," Koko replied.  
  
Tai gasped, he knew that description well, and said, "The Crest of Courage. But how . "  
  
"The Crest of Courage?" Koko asked, confused.  
  
"Can you take us to it?" Tai pleaded.  
  
It nodded after a moment and started bouncing away, with them following closely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, it's on top of that mountain?" Kari gasped.  
  
Koko nodded and said, "See the giant rectangle? Well that's it."  
  
Tai felt warmth in the area, the exact same one as when he first got his crest and when it started to glow.  
  
There was a sudden explosion and the small village where Koromon, Yokomon, Nyaramon, and Tokomon lived.  
  
Kari turned around and said Aruikenimon and Mummymon.  
  
She glared then said, "Tai, Agumon, try and get to that stone, Gatomon and I will hold them off."  
  
Tai looked at her for a moment then said, "If your sure."  
  
She nodded then yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Gatomon Metal Digivolve too . BELLEZAMON! THE FLOWER OF LIGHT!"  
  
Kari jumped on Bellezamon's back then they were gone.  
  
"Lets go bud," Tai said.  
  
Agumon nodded then said, "I think it's fast if I fly up there."  
  
"Good point," Tai agreed then yelled, "DIGI METAL ENERGISE!"  
  
"Agumon Metal Digivolve too . GOLDMON! THE SUN OF COURAGE!"  
  
Tai jumped on Goldmon's back and they took to the air.  
  
Arukenimon noticed this and tried to climb the mountain, trying to get there first.  
  
Tai jumped of Goldmon as they got to the top, he stared at the 'gold stone' for a moment with his mouth wide open, there was no mistaking this object, it was the Crest of Courage.  
  
"But-how?" Tai whispered and moved towards it.  
  
Arukenimon just got up the mountain and she lunged at Tai, knocking him off his feat.  
  
"What did I tell you?" She snapped.  
  
Tai jumped up then said, "It's not yours, so just bug off."  
  
"Oh so your saying it's yours?" She snapped back.  
  
"Actually it is mine," Tai glared at her.  
  
"What?" Arukenimon asked, confused.  
  
"That is no gold stone, that's the Crest of Courage, and that was the Crest that was made from my strongest quality," Tai spat then said in a louder voice, "You can't control it's power anyways, you can't control any of their powers . especially NOT courage!"  
  
The giant crest of courage burst into gold light then shrunk and quickly flew into Tai's hands.  
  
He opened his hand and saw that the crest was back in it's old golden tag, he knew it was the same one since on the back the entitles 'T.K' were in the back, he put them there when he first got it and they were traveling on Whamon.  
  
Tai quickly put it on his neck and said, "Blow her away Goldmon.  
  
The Digimon had been waiting for Tai to give him orders, now he flew quickly at Arukenimon, knocking her off the mountain.  
  
"Come on, lets go," Goldmon said to Tai, who nodded.  
  
Kari and Bellezamon flew over and Kari said, "Mummymon ran off after seeing Arukenimon fall. Wow, the Crest of Courage is back."  
  
Tai nodded and they quickly flew off towards the Digiport.  
  
"The other Crests are still out there Tai," Kari spoke up then said, "Not all the old ones though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked his sister curiously.  
  
"The Digimon said there were more stones like the 'gold stone' around. They said the 'red stone', which is probably the Crest of Love, the 'yellow stone' is the Crest of Hope, the 'pink stone' is the Crest of light. But there isn't a blue (Friendship), purple (Knowledge), green (Sincerity), or gray (Reliability). They said the 'Orange Stone', the 'Magenta Stone', the 'Silver Stone' and the 'Aqua Stone'.  
  
"Must be Crests for Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody," Tai said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah," Kari agreed as they landed, their Digimon de-digivolved and they went through the Digiport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sparkmon: You lire, you said you weren't working on this fic anymore  
  
SK01: Well I was bored, and honestly I think people would rather read a chapter then an Author's note  
  
Sparkmon: That's your opinion  
  
SK01: Oh shut up  
  
Sparkmon: Ok, anyways I hoped you liked this Chapter, and sorry for the VERY, VERY long wait  
  
SK01: Shut up feather brain  
  
Sparkmon: Make me  
  
SK01: *Pulls out a cooks book with the title 'How to cook Sparkmon'* Rare, Medium or well done?  
  
Sparkmon: I'll shut up  
  
SK01: Anyways, yes I AM updating this, I hope you can keep waiting, sorry bout this peeps, I'm just going really slow  
  
Sparkmon: Chow  
  
SK01: See ya  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: HOPE OF LIGHT 


End file.
